Cartoon Network Disney Crossover: The Hungry Games
by Anonymius
Summary: 12 Districts. Each their own dimension (aside from one that is a collection of closely related dimensions). A boy and girl from each are forced to fight in the Hungry Games, a battle royale for the amusement of their inter-dimensional masters. 24 go into the arena. Only 1 comes out...
1. Hungry Games: The Choosing

**DISTRICT 1,** a city of ruins, patrolled by robotic duck soldiers, grey in colour with glowing red eyes. It was just before morning. One of these Duck Troopers noticed a couple of trespassers in the junkyard.

"TRESPASSERS DETECTED. COMMENCING TRACKING DOWN."

The trespassers, Phineas and Ferb, ran from the trooper, barely dodging the laser blasts from its gun.

"You know for a robot based on an aquatic bird it's very adept on land," Phineas remarked.

The duck trooper managed to cut them off.

"PENALTY FOR TRESPASSING: - _Oh, it's just you, Phineas and Ferb!"_

Phineas recognised the trooper.

"Oh! Hey Duck Trooper 363744737373!"

"_You're lucky I was on Stormtrooper mode. Otherwise it would have been really embarrassing. I'm looking forward to your latest contraption._"

"Actually, that's why we were in the junkyard. Just need a few extra parts to make some finishing adjustments."

"_I'm sorry, Phineas, but I can't let you get away. Rules are rules._"

Phineas noticed something.

"Say. I can't help but notice that your joints sound a little rusty."

Ferb pulled out an oil can.

"Would you care to have some oil?"

The trooper took the oil, and applied it to his joints.

"_Ah. That's just what I needed. You know, some would consider this a bribe. But I'll let it pass. Just this once._"

The two ran off.

"_Oh, and happy Hungry Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour! Which of course, they always are._"

Another Duck trooper walked up to him.

"_Isn't this like your 12th last chance you've given them?_"

"_What can I say, they're nice kids._"

* * *

At the mayor's office, the mayor was getting agitated while the leading Duck Trooper, Duck Wren, was patiently sitting at a desk.

"Don't worry, Duck Wren," A sweating mayor was trying to assure him, checking his pocket watch, "I'm sure they'll be here any moment now, they're just running a little late-"

Phineas and Ferb burst in.

"Sorry we were late. Had to do some last minute work on out latest invention."

"_Well, you were five minutes late, but I'll let it pass. Just this once._"

"_Wait, isn't this the third time he said that?_" Once of the duck troopers flanking him whispered to the other.

"_Shh!_" Was the reply he got.

"_Well….Where is it?_"

"Oh, it starts at our backyard, so we have to go there."

"_Wait, what do you mean it starts there?_"

* * *

Phineas and Ferb showed them what he meant.

"Ladies and gentlemen, oppressive robot duck soldiers, may I present to you a spectacle most of the morning in the making! Mark your calendars because you will want to tell your future soldiers the day you rode the coolest – rollercoaster – ever!"

Ferb pulled a rope that opened the curtains. Everyone looked up. The rollercoaster was so tall that a bird flew into it.

"_Didn't you already build us a rollercoaster? I'm pretty sure that was your first invention. Like, the one that started it all._"

"Well yeah, but this one's a musical! Here, Ferb and I will show you when we get on-"

"_Oh that won't be necessary,_" Duck Wren stopped them from getting on, "_We have the dummies to test that. Dummies!_"

"_Yes sir!_"

A few Duck troopers went on.

As the roller coaster rode on, with the riders cheering and having their arms up, the song 'Rollercoaster' was playing.

After it finished, the test subjects returned to face Wren.

"_Well? How was it?_"

"_Brilliant!_"

"_As good as the first one!_"

"That musical number really added to the experience!"

"_Hmm. Very well, it passes. Prepare to transport._"

A portal opened in the air, and a ship came flying out. A sucker extended to attach itself to the coaster, and pulled it away back in the portal.

"_Good job, Phineas and Ferb. Keep it up_."

The Duck Troopers and government officials left them be. Phineas, looking at where the coaster was, sighed.

* * *

"You alright, Phineas? You've barely touched your garbage," Their Dad noticed.

"It's just – we built a really cool rollercoaster today."

"Oo, like that first one you built for the Capital?"

"Yeah, only this time I thought we could test it ourselves, but we weren't allowed to."

"Just as well. Alot of those machines you build seem rather dangerous to me," Said their mum, Linda.

"It's just…we built a lot of cool stuff this summer. I just wish we could've had a chance to actually enjoy them."

Their sister Candace threw her utensils down in disgust.

"I can't take it anymore!" She stood up, "How can all of you talk so calmly, when we're eating garbage, living in a run down house, how can anyone live like this?"

Candace stormed off.

"Teenagers," Said Linda.

From the window, they saw that a portal had opened, and out came a flying train.

"Oh my! The train is here! Well hurry up and get ready, boys! You wouldn't want to be late for the Choosing Ceremony! Well you would, but we would only get in trouble with the Capital!"

* * *

Everyone had gathered for the choosing ceremony, boys and girls separated. Everyone was waiting for the Capitol representative to arrive. The representative always took forever to make it to the city hall.

"Should someone go over and check on him?" The mayor asked.

"_That won't be necessary,_" Said Wren, "_Also it's her now._"

"Oh, we have a new escort?"

"_No no no. He's just - re-identified as female._"

Eventually everyone looked to see a large slug make her way to the city centre. A cynical point of view would be that a slug being sent as a representative showed just how lowly District 1 was regarded. District 1. The first in districts. The bottom at everything else. It didn't matter how many interesting inventions District 1 made for the Capital. That's not what was important. What mattered was its value in the Hungry Games, the battle royale that took place between the different districts, and District 1 had the lowest number of victors. Only three had ever won. Eventually, the representative (Named Sammy), managed to get on top of the podium. She tapped the microphone with one of her antennae.

"Is this on? Hello, everyone! Well it's that time again! Now I know you never have much luck in the Hunger- I mean Hungry Games, I mean last time, wow, what a massacre! Those two did not have a chance! I just didn't expect it to end so quickly for them and so brutally! I mean everywhere there was - ahem, but I have a good feeling about this time! I mean sure you haven't had a victor since the first Hungry Games and that was only because- What?"

One of the Duck troopers gestured to where were sitting Francis Monogram and Heinz Doofensmirtz, the two surviving victors.

"Oh right! Ahem, I mean since Heinz Doofensmirtz, and that was like – what? About thirty years? Well anyway, why don't we watch this propaganda I mean – non-propaganda film. Phew! Covered that up pretty well!"

A Film started.

"_Division. Isolation. Poverty. This was the multiverse before beings from the space between spaces decided to open up portals between the different dimensions, uniting them under the leadership of our president. Thus creating the republic of Amet. Each Dimension or District provides a specific resource unique only to their reality, making our nation great with the merging of different resources, and in return, each district is provided with order and security._

_However, not everyone was happy with the union. In every district, there was a vocal minority of phobic sceptics, who wanted nothing to do with those from other dimensions, and weren't even satisfied with the referendum results held over wanting to stay in the union which were totally not rigged! Spreading their message of hate throughout the districts, these separatist amexiteers managed to turn the public against the capital, forming a confederacy to bring a return to anarchy. The war got so chaotic that the president himself had to step in, and single-handedly defeated the terrorist army. However, the cost of victory was great, as District 8, that lovable, goofy fun dimension that in no way spat upon the legacy of a once great history that came before it and insulted those who criticised the current by saying they were only wearing nostalgia goggles (clearly those people needed to watch it again!), was utterly destroyed, and there was no rejoicing over its destruction, not even from those hundreds of criticisers who were accused of wearing nostalgia goggles. Ahem, anyway, even after the surrender, there were cries to punish the districts for all the bloodshed they caused, but the support for the terrorists was so great it would have meant punishing everyone. So a compromise was made. The Capital had a cunning plan. Every year from now on, each district would send two tributes, one boy, and one girl, to the Capital, where they would battle each other until one was victorious._"

"Now, as always, ladies first," Said the mayor.

"You know, as a recently identified woman, I find the whole 'ladies first thing' to be highly offensive."

The mayor picked out a name from the ball.

"Candace Flynn."

Phineas was alerted by his sister's scream.

"No!"

She tried to make a run for it, but the duck troopers grabbed her, taking her to the stage.

"No, I won't go through that! I won't! No! NO!"

"Candace!" Phineas shouted.

"Trooper 373!"

373 looked at him, and then turned his head back to the stage. Phineas looked at Candace's friends, who were in tears. Her boyfriend Jeremy tried to rescue her, but he was blocked by troopers. Phineas then looked at his family, who were beside themselves, his dad comforting his mum. Even their pet Perry looked saddened. Phineas tried to think. There had to be some way to save Candace.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

Silence. Everyone looked at Phineas.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

"Well that's a nice gesture," Said the Mayor, "but I'm afraid only another girl can volunteer in place of a girl tribute-"

"Oh I forgot to mention!" Said Sammy, gesturing to one of the Duck Troopers, who gave him some sort of device. Tapping a button with his eyeball, a hologram emerged showing a piece of paper.

"By the Decree of President Wacko, from now on anyone who volunteers in place of another tribute can be of either gender."

"Wh-what?"

"Personally, I think it's great! It means that volunteers can't be rejected on grounds of gender!"

"But you can't have Phineas! He's crucial to our district's economy!"

"Sorry, Mayor. Rules are rules."

"Phineas, no!"

"No, Phineas!"

Phineas heard the cries from his family and friends. But he had made his decision. He walked towards the stage. The Duck Troopers let go of Candace.

"No, you can't have my brother!"

Candace attempted to shield Phineas, but the troopers surrounded him.

"Candace, it's okay," Phineas told her.

His sister was in tears as he was brought up to the stage. The mayor looked at him.

"Aren't you a little young to be a tribute?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Hmmmm."

Sammy brought up a hologram. On it stated an image of Phineas and stats. According to the profile, his age was "7-12".

"Well, his age range does include 12, so I guess I'll allow it. Now then, for the boys."

"Ahem."

The mayor took out a name from the second.

"Jeremy Johnson."

"No."

Everyone looked at Jeremy Johnson, who's eyes went wide.

"No no no no!"

He backed away, but there were troopers behind him, who chaperoned him towards the stage. He looked terrified.

"Now then," Said Sammy, "Any volunteers?"

A hand was raised.

"I volunteer."

The hand belonged to Ferb. He family looked mortified.

"Ferb, what are you doing?" Phineas shouted.

"WHAT?" Sammy exclaimed, "HE CAN'T VOLUNTE- ahem, I mean, well come along up!"

Jeremy Johnson, who looked relieved and saddened at the same time, came down, with Ferb going up.

"No! Not Ferb too! Not both of our boys!"

"Mr Slug, I mean Mrs Slug, you can't have both of them! Our city's survival depends on these two!"

"I'm sorry, Mayor Doofensmirtz, but I can't break the rules even if I want to. And I do want to," She added under her breath.

"Wait, what was that?" The Mayor asked.

"But don't worry. I'm sure we can find another use for your district. Maybe safety gear or something. Everyone! Please give a round of applause for this Hungry Games' tributes of District 1: Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher!"

No one clapped.

"Right then, Phineas, Ferb, these nice men will show you the way where you'll get to see your loved ones before your trip!"

* * *

Phineas was brought to a room. His family came in, looking furious.

"Phineas, why?" Candace spoke for everyone, "Why did you volunteer?"

"I wanted to save you," Phineas told her.

"But now you're going to-" She couldn't say the word.

The family all hugged him. Everyone was crying. Phineas opened his eyes long enough to see the family pet, Perry in the embrace as well.

"Oh Perry."

He hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you most of all!"

Phineas could have sworn he felt his pet hug him back. Which was impossible because platypuses don't do much, including hugs. Eventually their time was up.

"Take care of Perry for me!" Said Phineas.

"We will!"

He had other visitors. Baljeet. Buford (Who gave back a toy he stole from him years before). Isabella, who ran to hugged him.

"Phineas, you've got to win! You've got to come home! If anyone here can do it, it's you!"

"But Isabella, winning requires-"

"I know what it does! But if someone tried to - you know - there's no harm in defending yourself."

Phineas was taken away.

"Phineas! I want you to know that I-"

Whatever it was that she wanted Phineas to know, he didn't get a chance to hear.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb watched the country side as the train rode on.

"Ferb, why did you volunteer?"

"Because you stand a better chance at surviving if we're together."

They were silent for a moment.

"You do realise that only one of us can come home, right?" Phineas asked.

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

* * *

**P.S. I do not own 'Phineas And Ferb' or anything related.**


	2. Hungry Games: The Separation

**I do not own 'Phineas and Ferb' or anything related.**

* * *

The door from the left carriage opened, and Sammy came out.

"The train's about to take off. You two need to get inside before it does."

Phineas and Ferb entered the carriage. The train took off into the air. A portal opened and it went through. Phineas and Ferb looked at the purple outside. Inside the carriage, Sammy offered them all kinds of food.

"Now I don't know if you feel like stuffing yourselves because there is more here than you have ever eaten in your entire lives or that you're too concerned with your impending doom to eat but-"

Phineas and Ferb ate furiously.

"Oh. Stuffing yourselves it is!"

Francis Monogram and Heinz Doofensmirtz, mentors to all tributes, walked into the carriage.

"Ah, so here is the man of the hour!" Monogram announced, "Well Heinz, who would you prefer?"

"Well, I think I'll go for the triangle kid, I like the shape of his head!"

"And I'll go for the silent type. He's probably strong too."

"Wait, what's going on?" Phineas asked.

"See, every year Francis and I decide which tribute to mentor."

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other.

"Won't we be mentored together?" Phineas asked.

"Oh no! You two are competitors after all!" Said Doofensmirtz.

Competitors? Phineas knew that in the end, there could only be one victor, still...

"Can't we be allies?"

"Allies? You think anyone was MY ally when I won the Hungry Games?" Doofensmirtz asked.

Monogram looked sombre.

"I'm sorry, but it's for the best that you two remain separate."

"But Ferb and I always do everything together!"

"And now you've got to learn to act independently."

Independently? Phineas and Ferb always worked well together as a team. And Ferb was right. Their best chances of survival was to work with each other.

The television was put on. The host of the Hungry Games, Cornelius Felus, introduced the start of the games. A blue furred, silver striped cat man, Felus wore a blue suit along with glasses, and had a hook for a right hand. A replay of the reapings were played. Only a few stood out in Phineas' mind (mainly because there would be way too many characters to go through, but I'm sure the ones he remembers won't happen to be important to the plot at all!); there were other volunteers (Like a district 2 boy wearing all blue aside from some kind of white hat with ears that covered his entire head minus his face, who eagerly pushed other tributes out of the way to volunteer), but these came from the winning districts (2, 9 and 10), where winning was an honour and where most of the victors came from; Some like Candace screamed and tried to make a run for it, only to be dragged back literally kicking and screaming. One such tribute was a small girl from District four, who couldn't have been older than 12 (possibly 13), with long brown hair. She had braces and wore a sweater with a smiling sun. The boy who was chosen appeared to be her twin brother. He wore a blue and white cap with a pine tree on it. However he just seemed to grudgingly accept his fate rather than run. In District 6, a chubby boy with black curly hair wearing a red t-shirt with a star was in tears on the stage, while the girl tribute, who had dark brown skin a puffy hair, had her face in her palms. Later Felus was interviewing the president, an anthropomorphic yellow duck with fangs and claws wearing a white suit, including pants (Which seemed odd for an anthropomorphic duck to wear!).

"Mr President, Sir, I know it must feel like I ask this question every games, but how do you respond to complaints that the Hungry Games is a brutal, immoral sport that is just an expression of the oppression of the Capital?"

"Well Cornelius (Seriously, that's the name you're going with?), I'll have to say that in a way, you're right."

"I am?"

"Of course! It is true that when the Hungry games were first established, it was meant as a way to avoid further bloodshed, and to prevent further riots, and yes, I don't agree with some of the rules made with the Hungry Games."

"But he's the one who set up the rules!" Phineas pointed out.

"Yeah, 74 years ago? I highly doubt it," Said Sammy.

"But everyone knows he's been the president since the beginning!" Phineas protested.

Sammy laughed.

"Oh you kids and your wild imaginations!" He ruffled his hair with one of his antennae, leaving mucus in it.

"Personally, I think we send tributes in too young. Why not increase the ages? I also think that districts 2, 9 and 10 have an unfair advantage over the other districts, and it makes their victory rather predictable, so why not train everyone so that everyone has a fair chance at winning? And why must there only be one victor? Why not mix it up a little, like have 2 victors, or more, rather than making it as predictable as a horror film where you know that virtually all the main characters are going to die?

"Of course, what would be the consequence of that? If the ages are increased, then that would upset the older ages. Training all of the districts would upset the districts currently winning. And changing the outcome of the number of victors would let hope run wild and encourage anarchy.

"And we can't exactly abolish the games, because that would encourage anarchy again, not to mention it would upset everyone back at the capital if they lost their main source of entertainment.

"Also I think those who criticise the brutality of the Hungry Games are anthropomorphising the tributes a little, wouldn't you agree?"

"-Anthropomorphising?"

"Yes, applying our emotions and feelings to living organisms who aren't us. Just because they have five senses, a semblance of a brain and have families doesn't mean they're self-aware or have feelings! No! Everything they do is just governed by instinct and pheromones! These tributes are less like sentient beings and more like...organic automatons!

"And besides, I think those who criticise the games ignore the benefits it brings to the districts."

"...The benefits?"

"I like to think what started as a way to maintain peace, has become an event that brings all of the districts together, tributes from all walks of life, from different cultures."

"…to kill each other?"

"Hey, the philosophy that different cultures become friends via fighting each other worked in Naruto, so it's good enough for me!"

"And what do you say about your latest decision to open up volunteers to either gender regardless of who was chosen?"

"Oh, that. Well, a certain member of the inner circle (Who shall remain nameless) has been nagging I mean mentioning over concerns he had over the lack of female representation, as if just because there was only one female in my inner circle it meant I was being sexist or something."

"I believe there are now two female members in the inner Circle."

"...As I said, only ONE female member. So I said "Oh, you want equal representation? How's THIS for equal representation? What if for volunteers either gender can volunteer to avoid any claims of discrimination? There, would that make you happy? Would that make you happy Sam? Or should I be calling you Samantha now because you decided to suddenly re-identify yourself as female because of this one forced strong woman moment as if we needed to be reminded that these characters were awesome? YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE? YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID YOU MAN-HATING ULTRA FEMINISTS AND FEMALE PANDERERS YOU? YOU MADE THIS POOR, LITTLE EASILY INFLUENCED MOLLUSC FEEL ASHAMED OF BEING MALE! ASHAMED! ASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Ahem," The president sat back down, "And that's how it happened."

"Mollusc?" Phineas was confused.

"YAAAY!" Sammy was jumping up and down, "I did that! I made a difference!"

"Wait a minute! Sammy The Slug? You're a member of the inner circle?"

"Well sure I am! All escorts are! I'm also a-"

Everyone could hear the sound of a portal opening. Meaning that the train was reaching its destination. Phineas and Ferb found themselves in a void, in which floated what was referred to as the Capital; a giant black fortress with horn like towers curving at the top and bottom. Trains and vehicles were arriving from other portals, transporting supplies from the other districts. The train passed through one of the ports. Phineas and Ferb were greeted by a crowd of people; duck troopers, monsters, officers completely covered in black. It seemed they were well known even here!

They later prepared for the parade. At the beginning of every Hungry Games, the tributes were presented in a parade, each district's float reflecting the nature of that district, i.e. what resource they provide. From District 1, it was amusements. The floats went from District 13 to District 1. Phineas asked if he and Ferb could have a go fixing the float this year.

Once again, Felus was introducing the the floats, with Wacko sitting next to him.

"And here they come. This games' tributes."

The floats drove in.

"Notice how each one reflects the nature of the tributes' district. District 13, rubies (with a giant heart shaped ruby on top of the float); District 12, technology; District 11, Gold, (Which had a mountain of gold); district 10, gear; District 9, corn; District 7, transportation (In fact the float was designed to look like a rocket ship); District 6, Junk Food (With the boy tribute dressed in a doughnut costume); District 5, merchandise; District 4, oddities (The boy tribute was dressed in a werewolf costume)."

"That costume the District 4 tribute looks a little demeaning if you ask me. Is what I would say if I even knew 'de meaning' of that word. AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Wacko looked at Felus.

"Oh right! Ahem. Hardy hardy ha."

"Too late, Felus."

"Ahem, Anyway here, comes our last few floats; District 3, beautification (Whose float looked like a park, fountain and everything); And everyone's favourite, District 2, Candy."

The District 2 boy tribute roared at the audience, who all cheered.

"And after him is nobody's favourite, District 1, amuse- wait, what's that?"

On the District 1 float, was a giant contraption that commemorated everything that Phineas and Ferb had built, with them riding on it. A large screen on the top showed them having fun.

"Is that a musical number I hear before me?" Wacko asked.

Felus listened.

"I believe it's "There's No One I'd Rather Go Nowhere With than You", Sir."

The whole demonstration lasted a couple of minutes. The crowd was silent. Then they burst into cheers and applause.

"I see this has made an impression."

Wacko looked at him.

"Ahem, an observation I am only making from a neutral point of view."

"Excuse me for a moment."

Wacko got up from his seat and left the room.

The tributes all gathered at the bottom of a podium. The president, now wearing a navy blue suit, arrived at the top.

"My fellow Ametians."

He raised his hands. Although he was wearing gloves, you could see the claws were threatening to burst from the tips.

"Welcome. Tributes, we welcome you. We salute your courage and your sacrifice. Happy Hungry Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour."

Phineas wasn't sure, but he was sure it looked like the president was then looking at him.

* * *

They were later brought to a room with the number '1' on the front. The doors automatically opened.

"And here is where you'll be staying," Explained Sammy.

Phineas and Ferb were amazed at what they saw. The floor was bigger than their entire house, and more furbished too!

"Well wash up, and get ready for dinner!" Sammy told them.

During dinner, everyone complimented on Phineas and Ferb's take on the float. This made the two hopeful.

"Right then," said Sammy after they were done, "Off to bed you two. After you wake up and have breakfast your training begins!"

"Cool!" Said Phineas, "What time do we get up?"

"Time?" Sammy appeared confused, "Oh that's right, you don't know, do you? Time doesn't pass here in the void! I mean sure we can all move, we have what you would call a daily routine and we do celebrate holidays, but aside from that it's like time stands still! And sometimes it feels like what you would call past, present, even future get mixed up."

As she spoke, her antennae tied around each other.

"Even with a chronology to keep things straight there are still times when it feels like you're experiencing different feelings from different points in your life!"

Sammy tried to untangle her antennae, but they were stuck. Phineas helped her get them untangled.

"Like that."

"So, how will we know when to get up?"

"Oh, just get up whenever you feel like it!"

"Right then," Doofebsmirtz sat up, "We'll meet up here again when they'll show your marks for training."

"Wait what?" Phineas was confused along with Ferb, "What are you talking about?"

"Well every year Francis and I and the tributes get together to watch-"

"I mean why won't we see each other until then?"

"Well for the next weeks, we'll remain in separate parts of the floor. Can't have the other mentor and tribute know your strategy, you know!"

"But, you said you liked the float me and Ferb put together!"

"So?" Doofensmirtz and Monogram asked together?

"So, we thought..."

"What?" Monogram asked.

It had been Phineas and Ferb's hope that if their mentors saw how well they work together, that they could be allowed to be together afterwards. However it seems that Doofensmirtz and Monogram were intent on keeping them apart.

"...Nothing."

As they were led to opposite areas of the floor, Phineas looked back and saw Ferb looking back too, his sad expression mirroring Phineas'.


	3. Hungry Games: The Game Makers

**I do not own 'Phineas and Ferb' or anything related.**

* * *

The escorts, who made up most of the Inner Circle, had gathered to discuss who would win the Hungry Games this time. They were a variety of beings; humanoid, animal, anthropomorphic.

"Well I think my tribute is going to win this year!" Boasted the escort for District 2, a large t-rex.

"HA HA HA HA!" Laughed the escort for District 10, a cyborg with two pipes going from his head to back, "YOUR TRIBUTE HAS NOT WON IN SOME TIME! THE TIME FOR DISTRICT 10 TO BECOME THE MAIN WINNER HAS COME!"

"_No, no,_" Whispered the escort for district 9, a shadow shaped like a witch who spoke with a quiet, raspy voice, "_My tributes are just as likely to win as yours_."

"HA. ONE DOES NOT HAVE POWERS AND NEITHER DOES THE OTHER WIHTOUT HER WAND."

"Your tributes may be the usual winners," Said the District 6 escort, a giant scorpion, "But my tribute is unbeatable."

"**WHAT,** **THE CRYER?**" Asked the District 4 escort, a fiery skull.

"He may be a cryer, but he will do what is necessary. And then cry about it afterwards."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed the escort for District 12, a man in a white lab coat with an exaggerated face, "Don't be quick to disregard MY tributes! This time, science shall win the day!"

"_Oh please, the girl has a chance, yes, but the boy without a robot guardian is certain to die!_"

"**I THINK MY TRIBUTES ALSO HAVE A CHANCE OF WINNING**," Said the District 4 escort.

"YOURS? THEY ARE ONLY CHILDREN. I KNOW THAT ALL OF THE TRIBUTES ARE CHILDREN BUT THEY ARE NOT EVEN ADOLESCENTS. NOR ARE THEY CHILDREN WHO HAVE BEEN TRAINED TO FIGHT."

"**THAT MAY BE SO, BUT TOGETHER THERE IS NOTHING THEY CAN'T ACCOMPLISH!**"

"And subsequently one of them will end up expiring," Said a snake coming out the head of the District 13 escort (who also had gorilla arms).

"Sniff!" Sniffed one of the escorts for District 3, a living teddy bear, "It's so tragic when that happens!"

"Well I think my guy-" The escort for District 5, who resembled a large, green tube with two smaller tubes for eyes and long strings for arms started to say before everyone interrupted him.

"YES?"

"…Never mind," He finished.

"DUH, I think my tributes have a chance to win!" Said the District 13 escort.

"Silence, you ignoramus!" His snake whispered.

The other escorts looked at him, before bursting into laughter.

"Gorilla Arms," Said the District 2 escort, "There is a reason why your district is known as the loser district along with 3, 7 and 11! It's because yours rarely get to be victors! I mean I think the only other district whose track of winners is lower than yours is-"

Sammy just happened to come in at that moment.

"Hey everyone!"

She slivered next to the District 9 escort.

"Hey there, Shady! Us girls have got to stick together, right?"

It was hard to see what expression the District 9 escort had (considering that she had no face), but she just silently glided away.

"Awww. So, what are we talking about?"

"We were talking about who would win this time," Said the District 7 escort, who had four legs, a brain for a head with flexible eye stalks and large, bat-like ears.

"Oh, I think my guys have a chance."

Everyone looked at her, before they all burst into harder laughter.

"What?"

"Come on, Sam," Said the District 2 escort, "Everyone knows that District 1 have the lowest number of winners! What makes you possibly think you have a chance?"

"Because I have Phineas and Ferb!" Sammy announced proudly.

"INPUT SARCASTIC REMARK REGARDING MENTIONED TRIBUTES' FIGHTING CAPABILITIES." Said the District 10 escort.

"Hey, they've accomplished lots of battles! Like the time they defeated the 2nd dimension Doofensmirtz. OR the time they fought that giant Mayan statue. OR the time they fought Doofus Khan's giant mecha? Or when they fought Malefidoof and his army-"

"Most of those were all alternate versions!" Snake Hair pointed out.

"So?"

"Face it, Sam," Said the District 2 escort, "Your tributes have less chance of winning than the loser districts. So what does that make yours?"

Everyone's laughter infuriated Sammy.

"You'll see! They'll beat the others, you'll see! Then we'll see who's laughing!"

* * *

Phineas had a strange yet realistic dream about celebrating Christmas. After waking up, Phineas met Doofensmirtz in the dining room. Phineas noted the Christmas Decorations, even though he was sure it was Summer. Doofensmirtz noticed his confusion.

"Oh apparently it was Christmas a couple of days ago."

"Christmas?"

"I know, I know, it's confusing. It's best not to think of the time differences here."

They had breakfast.

"Now then, what are your skills?"Doofensmirtz asked.

"Well, me and my brother are able to make a lot of inventions!"

"Ah, a fellow inventor! But what about on your own?"

"I don't know. Me and my brother do everything together."

"Well you're gonna have to learn to function on your own. In the training room there will be a number of training stations to hone your skills for the games. I'd recommend the trap station."

"The trap?"

"Ah, this is my favourite part of mentoring! I get to tell all about my backstory!

"You see, back in my home town of Gimmelstump, I did not have a happy childhood. My parents didn't show up for my own birth, for the first several years of my life I was raised by ocelots, I was forced to be a garden gnome, not to mention wearing dresses because my mother had knitted all these dresses for what they thought was going to be a girl turned out to be a boy, even though my younger brother Roger from being their favourite."

"Oh hey! Major Doofensmirtz is your brother?"

Doofensmirtz stared at him.

"Ahem. First rule of Backstory. NEVER interrupt the backstory!"

"Sorry."

"Now where was I? Oh yes! So anyway, when the reaping was called, would you believe it, my name was pulled out! During the training I was pretty bad at all the stations. Swords, firemaking, climbing, you name it! But the one station I excelled at was traps. I was able to make all sorts of traps; noose traps, bear traps, the trap where you cover the hole, that rope trap where your foot gets in the middle before it yanks you in the air, you name it! All at which proved useful in taking down other tributes."

"Oh cool! So in the arena, I don't have to hurt anyone, I can just trap them!"

"Oh no, a trap can't hold your opponent forever! But it just needs to hold them long enough for you to do the deed!"

Phineas understood what 'the deed' meant. He gulped.

"Now then, while in the station, I want you to keep away from your brother."

"But Ferb and I-"

"Enough about your brother!"

Doofensmirtz slammed his fist on the table.

"You will remain separate and you will not be amicable with each other! Understand?"

Eventually Phineas nodded.

"Good."

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were silent as Sammy led them to the training room. Phineas eyed Ferb, and when he looked back Phineas quickly looked away.

"And don't worry, you two," Sammy told them as they reached the door, "I'll be right in there with you."

Phineas looked at him.

"You'll be in there? What are you talking about?"

"Oh I forgot to mention! I'm a game maker, as well as an escort and member of inner circle."

"Wait a minute, ALL the escorts are game makers? But wouldn't that mean the people in charge of designing the arena we'll be in will be intent to make sure that their tribute will win?"

"Oh don't worry, everyone has an equal say (Apart from Quasi and Ben, who share District 3)! Although it feels like not everyone is listened to, including me. Anyway, they're not all biased! There's Mortuus, there's Felus, and of course there's the president!"

"The President's a game maker?"

"A game maker? Oh no no no no! He's THE game maker! He's the Head game maker!"

* * *

Phineas looked at the other tributes. He noticed that the district 4 tributes were the only ones dressed identically. He also noticed the game makers in a booth. The president was wearing his white suit, drinking from a wine glass that what looked like pond water, with a worm swimming in it. The door opened. A skeleton in a black cowl holding a scythe entered. He was followed by rows of skeletons. The sight of him frightened everyone in the room (Even most of the careers!). The only ones who didn't flinch, or yell, or scream, or back away, or cry were the girl from District 9 and the girl from district 12. The figure circled them, his scythe resting on his shoulder.

"**I know what you are thinking. So let me assure you. I am not Death. My name is Mortuus. I merely resemble the personification of Death. I will be your training instructor.**"

Slamming his scythe into the floor in front of them, Mortuus' hands laid on the end.

"**23 three of you will die. That is certain. But which one of you will survive? That is where the uncertainty lies.**"

He stared at them with his red glowing eyes. Mortuus marched in front of them.

"**The survivor will be cold, ruthless, level headed, strong, intelligent-**"

"What ever is awaiting me in the arena, I will defeat everyone!" The District 2 boy boasted.

"**DO NOT BE SO CONFIDENT!**"

Mortuus had the edge of his scythe at the boy's throat.

"**OVER-CONFIDENCE CAN GET YOU KILLED!**"

"Whatever! Everyone knows that the most wins go to District 2!"

"**So, you wish to test yourself?**"

"Yeah!"

"**Very well then. Everyone, stand in order of your districts, from 13 to 1, right to left**."

"Should boys go first, or vice versa?" A tribute asked.

"**It makes no difference. You are equally dead to me.**"

The tributes were in order. Mortuus tossed his scythe to one of the district 13 tributes, who fumbled with it.

"**First, we need some targets.**"

Snapping his fingers, 13 skeletons queued up.

"**Use the scythe to cut down the skeleton.**"

Phineas noticed the skeleton shaking. The tribute brought the scythe up, but struggled with the weight.

"**No no no no, first you must feel it in your hand. be comfortable with it, let it become an extension of yourself.**"

The tribute tried it, but struggled against the weight, and missed the target. Mortuus took the scythe.

"**Next one.**"

He tossed it to the next tribute, who also stumbled with it.

And so it was. Some of the tributes, especially the younger ones, struggled using the weapon and using it properly. Others, noticeably the careers, proved to be capable users. The boy from district 10 (Who looked like an alien, with turquoise skin, green hair, pointed teeth and antennae, who also had a bulky and muscular build) used one hand to cut his opponent down. The girl from district 9 (Who had blond hair and skull and crossbones on her cheeks) actually ran towards her skeleton and leapt into the air, crying as she spun. Her opponent exploded into pieces. The boy from the same district (Who had brown hair and a mole) at first didn't seem to know what to do with it, but once he became familiar, actually spun it (Phineas noticed that Mortuus looked intrigued when he did that) before raising it in the air, and with "HIYA!" sliced his opponent in two. They weren't the only ones, though. The girl from district 12 also confidentially held the weapon, and used it to slice her skeleton in two. Soon it was the district 6 boy's turn. He seemed capable of using the scythe. He raised it. Something was stopping him. Sighing, he lowered the scythe.

"Mr Mortuus, I can't use this."

Phineas knew why. The boy, like him, could see that the skeleton did not want to be cut down. The training instructor's eyes changed shape as if he was frowning.

"**How predictable.**"

Mortuus pried it from his hands. He tossed it to his fellow district tribute.

"**Show him how it's done. But before you do that -**"

He tossed an hourglass to the skeleton. He looked alarmed. The hourglass exploded like a grenade, sending bones flying everywhere.

"What was that for?" The District 6 boy demanded.

"**To teach you a lesson,**" Mortuus answered, "**Sparing your opponent does not save their life. It only delays the inevitable, from a possibly worst fate. Now then other 6, proceed.**"

The girl sliced her skeleton in two.

"I think I'm more comfortable using a sword," She answered.

"**It does not matter what you are comfortable using. In the arena, you don't know what weapons will be available. So you must not rely on the skills you already have.**"

Later, it was the purple haired boy from district 5's turn, who spun the scythe in his hand only for it to fly out and almost hit another tribute.

"My bad. Let me try again."

"COUGH!"

Mortuus looked at the president, who it seemed was almost choking on the worm in his drink. He took the scythe away.

"**I've seen enough.**"

"Please! Give me another chance-"

"**There are no second chances in the arena. Remember that.**"

After the district 2 girl sliced her skeleton in two, it was the boy's turn, who lunged at his skeleton, hacking him to pieces.

"**I have made my decision. Most of your are incompetent. I do not see you surviving in the arena. A few of you are adequate, and some have potential,**" He look in the direction of the district 9 tributes.

"**But you,**" He turned to the district 2 boy, "**Using such an eloquent weapon simply for hacking and slashing.**"

The boy was enraged at his words.

"I'll hack and slash you!"

Roaring, he slashed at the training who just effortlessly dodged the blows before catching the blade with his fingers. He kicked the boy away, the scythe spinning in the air before being caught by Mortuus.

"**The scythe is the ultimate weapon. Swift as a sword. Strong as an axe. flexible as a staff. To become the ultimate survivor, you yourself must be like this scythe - strong. quick. adaptable.**"

As he spoke, Mortuus twirled the scythe in his hand, letting it slide up and down, spinning it around his body. Then, without warning, he sliced through one of the remaining skeletons, as if committing several swipes in a single attack. The skeletons fell apart into pieces.

"**However, the weapon is only as powerful as its user. To use it effectively, you must be calm of mind. You must be creative. And above all, you must have a killing instinct.**"

He looked at the boy who refused to attack his skeleton.

"**However, surviving each other is only half of surviving the games. The other half is surviving the arena itself. Most tributes die from natural causes. 10 percent from infection. 20 percent from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife. In this room there are stations to train you, each for a specific skill. there are two categories, combat and survival. There will be assistants at each station to train, and who you can practice your combat skills on.**"

Skeletons arrived at each station. He walked away.

"Um, sorry, Mr Mortuus," Phineas held up his hand, "But me and my brother haven't had our go."

"**No need. I already know how you will fare.**"

He looked at Phineas.

"**Unless you want me to test you.**"

Phineas was hesitant.

"**That's what I thought.**"

He continued to walk away. Suddenly he raised his fingers and snapped them. The two remaining skeletons let out a screech as they lunged at Phineas and Ferb. The two fell backwards. A curve of energy destroyed the two skeletons before they had a chance. Everyone looked at Mortuus, his scythe glowing.

"**If I had not intervened you would be dead. I will not be in the arena to save you again.**"


	4. Hungry Games: The Training

**I do not own 'Phineas and Ferb' or anything related.**

* * *

Phineas had a go at the Traps station as Doofensmirtz suggested, but he also tried every other station. He proved to be fairly good at every one of them, as did Ferb. He also noticed the others. As expected, the careers excelled at the combat stations. The District 2 boy smashed his opponents with ease, and got so eager he started smashing them with his bare hands (Despite being at the swords station). The other skeletons had to restrain him and pull him away.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" He kept shouting as he was dragged away.

"Hiya!"

The boy from District 9 kicked his opponent so hard in the face that his skull exploded, whereas the girl smashed all of her opponents with a mace. The girl from district 10 kicked hers apart, While the district 10 boy showed off the amount of weights he could carry. They weren't the only ones. A number of tributes he noted (The pink girl from District 1, the boy from District 4, the girl from district 6, and both tributes from district 12) proved to be really good at the edible insects and plants stations; The district 6 girl also proved exceptional at the swords station, whereas the boy proved to be pretty strong with the weights. During the entire time, Mortuus watched their progress. He spent less time with the careers and other exceptional tributes, but the tributes he seemed to spend shadowing the most were Phineas and Ferb. Nothing like skeletons and a figure resembling the Grim Reaper to remind you of your impending doom! Phineas couldn't help but feel that the president was watching him specifically. If he was paranoid, he'd think the president had it out for him. But he's not sure what he could possibly have done to upset him!

Later at lunch, with the exception of the careers, each district sat by their own; some chatted together, some didn't. The boy from District 5 tried to make conversation with his fellow tribute, but she kept moving her chair away from him. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other. Usually, no words from Ferb didn't bother Phineas, but now it definitely felt like there was an invisible wall between them for the first time. It had been the same during training, even when they were at the same station neither said a word to each other, aside from one moment when Ferb told Phineas that it looked like he had a shadow following him. He turned around to see the girl from District 4 dart behind a pillar. The same girl from District 4 burst into laughter while having lunch with her brother. Phineas felt jealous. Why couldn't they be like them, why did their mentors advise them to keep their distance? Later, the careers came over to the district 6 table.

"Hi, want to come have lunch with us?" The girl from District 9 offered.

Phineas understood that she wasn't just being friendly. This was an invitation to join their future pack.

"No thanks, I'm alright," The boy said.

The girl, seemingly considering her options, stood up with her tray.

"Sure, why not?"

"Connie, what are you doing?" The boy from her District asked.

"I'm sorry, Steven," She replied, "I'm just doing what's best for survival."

And she went off to join the careers, leaving the District 6 boy, Steven, all alone, seemingly heart broken. Phineas felt sorry for him. For a moment, he considered defying Doofensmirtz's instructions, turning to Ferb and asking him if they should keep him company.

"**There's no point to you being here.**"

Phineas and Ferb looked up at Mortuus, who had appeared behind them.

"**You're best at just giving up.**"

"Why?"

"**I have trained tributes for the last 74 games, to give tributes a fighting chance. And in all of those tributes, I have seen that even among the lesser districts, there are victors. Do you know what all victors have in common? They have the ability to kill. Even the odd sweetypie of District 13.**"

He then gestured in the direction of the saddened Steven.

"**Even that boy there, although he will not kill when given the choice, will do what is necessary for self-preservation. Or to protect those he cares about.**"

He then looked in the direction of Connie, who was laughing along with the Careers.

"**But those from District 1, even the most combat ready, lack that ability to take a life. I have even seen how you do not like the talk of killing, or the word, or related words. That is how I know you won't survive."**

Mortuus started to glide away.

"**Although, there was one tribute who had the killing instinct. Only one. And he-**"

"Is there a problem, Mortuus?"

Phineas and Ferb backed away. The president had seemingly come out of nowhere.

"**M- Mr President,**" Mortuus bowed, "**I was merely preparing these two for what was to come.**"

"Really? Cos it sounded to me like you were trying to demoralise them. And as you said your job is to give tributes a fighting chance, and it doesn't do well to tell them they have no chance, wouldn't you agree, Morty?"

"**Um, no Sir. Of course, Sir.**"

"I must apologise on Mortuus' behalf, he can get a little carried away. Mortuus, a word?"

The lights in Mortuus' skull shrank.

"**Yes, Mr President.**"

They walked out of the training room. Given that his head was only a skull, it was hard to tell what he was feeling, accept from his eyes. And from the way his eyes shrank, it gave Phineas the impression that Mortuus was frightened of the president. But how could such a tall, menacing figure like Mortuus be afraid of such a smaller, less frightening figure like the president?

Mortuus was thrown against the wall.

"You idiot!" Wacko shouted at him, "You imbecile! What were you thinking telling them all that?"

"**Forgive me, Master,**" Mortuus got up, "**I was only trying to intimidate them.**"

"Oh yes intimidation, nothing wrong with that. But tell me Mortuus. Didn't you think that what you were telling them might have brought up a few inconsistencies? Did that ever cross your tiny little- well I guess being skeleton you don't actually have a brain, but I thought you had at least a mind! Hopefully I stepped in just in time to lessen the damage! You know, I expect this thing from Sammy. I expect it Teneko, from Brainiac, Gorilla Arms, Handy, Quasi and Ben, but I did not expect it from you."

"**My apologies, Master, it will not happen again.**"

"It won't. Because next time I will not be so merciful."

And he walked away.

Despite being supposed to remain separate until their scores for their individual sessions, Sammy had requested that they all eat together at dinner.

"So, I couldn't help but notice that you two weren't being very sociable today."

"Well, no, they wouldn't," Said Monogram, "As we had instructed them to remain separate."

"You know, the tributes for District 4 have been instructed to work together, to be together, even laugh together. Do you know why that is? It's because their mentors understand that they work best together rather than being apart."

"Well, yes, that may work for the District 4 tributes, but that doesn't mean it would work for these two."

"I don't see why not. After all, they made all of those amazing inventions back in their district together. Not to mention that float."

It was nice to see that someone acknowledge how well they work together, Phineas thought.

"Ahem," Monogram coughed, "No offence, Miss Slug-"

"That's Ms Slug to you."

"-Ms Slug, but you're not their mentors. We are."

"And tell me, exactly how many tributes ended up being victors?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I had one success."

"What are you-?"

Sammy looked at Doofensmirtz.

"Oh that's right, I guess he would have been. Well, just because being solo worked for Doofensmirtz doesn't mean it will work for these two."

The two consider what she said.

"I'm sorry, Ms Slug-" Monogram started to say before she slammed one of her eyes on the table.

"I WILL NOT CONTINUE TO BE A LAUGHING STOCK IN FRONT OF THE OTHER ESCORTS! Ow. Excuse me for a moment, I need to see a doctor."

Sammy slivered away.

"Hey Doofensmirtz, I was chatting with the head trainer today."

"Oh, that guy. Shudder. He gives me the chills. It probably has something to do with the fact that he looks like Death."

"He says that District 1 tributes never win. I was wondering. How did you win when others didn't?"

"Oh it's simple. It's because I'm evil."

"Evil?"

"Oh yes! The best way to get through the games is to be evil. To have no qualm about what you are doing. Trust me kid, you'll sleep better."

But this wasn't satisfactory for Phineas.

"But what about Monogram. Is he evil too?"

"Well no, Francis maintains that he is good (even if he doesn't pay his intern). He'll say that he only ever killed in self-defence and that there's no shame in that. But I say being evil is easier!"

Hmm. To be evil. Or to kill in self-defence. Still it wasn't enough.

"Wait, there was one other victor from District 1. How did he win?"

"Oh, him. Well, his name was Milo Murphy, victor of the very first Hungry Games. He was said to be the originator of the term 'Murphy's law'."

"Murphy's law? You mean that anything that can go wrong will go wrong?"

"Exactly."

"But if he was the embodiment of anything that can go wrong will go wrong, how did he win?"

"Oh I meant everything went wrong for everyone around him; weapons backfiring on users, powers malfunctioning, mutts prematurely appearing, the cornucopia collapsing and sinking on those who were in there, and anyone who managed to survive all that got finished off by a meteor. And that wasn't even part of the arena!"

"So, how did Milo Murphy become victor?"

"Well he was somehow able to pass all that, as if he had experience with avoiding every imaginable disaster, and when he got to the cornucopia he found this backpack that not only helped him survive the meteor but the cornucopia as well!"

"Huh. You know, he sounded exceptionally lucky for someone who was supposedly had the worst luck imaginable."

"Yes. Yes he was. Also there are theories that the combined bad luck from the other tributes exponentially increased the effect of Murphy's Law. He remains the only victor ever who became victor without taking a life."

"So it is possible."

"Well if you are a jinx, that is."

The next day when Sammy led them down to the training centre, she had an eyepatch over the eye she slammed in the table the day before.

"Listen, I want you two to work together from now on."

"But our mentors told us-" Phineas began to say.

"Forget what they said! They don't know what they're talking about! But I do!"

He antennae extended to rest on their shoulders.

"And I know that together you have a better chance of beating the other tributes."

She slivered away to join the other game makers. Phineas felt better.

"Well Ferb, shall we-"

"I think it's best that we continue to remain separate," Ferb told him.

"What? But Sammy-"

"She's not my mentor. Monogram is."

"But you said it yourself, we stand a better chance working together than apart!"

"That was before what my mentor told me."

Ferb walked in the centre ahead of Phineas.

And so it was, as the invisible wall between Phineas and Ferb continued to be (Much to Sammy's frustration). As time passed, Phineas and Ferb pretty much mastered every station. They became so good that the careers started to notice them. One day the Girl from District 9 came over at lunch.

"Hi. Want to eat with us?"

Phineas considered her offer. It would mean postponing hurting any of the careers. But it would also mean being compliant with hurting the other tributes.

"No thanks, I'm good," He replied.

The girl turned to look at Ferb. He blinked.

"I think you should take that as a no."

"Oh. Okay."

She turned to walk away.

"Oh, just one more thing. _You're going down._"

Soon the time came to present their chosen skill. It started with 13, and moved down to 1. Eventually only Phineas and Ferb were left. Ferb got up.

"Ferb!"

Ferb turned around to look at him.

"Good luck!"

"You too."

He entered.

"Phineas Flynn."

Phineas entered. Most of the game makers weren't paying attention to him, and instead were focused on their party. The only ones paying attention were Sammy, Felus, and the president.

"Choose your skill of choice."

Phineas wondered which one to choose. There were so many, and his skill was equal in most of them. In the end, he decided on the edible plants station. He managed to get all of the answers right.

"Yes!"

He turned to look for approval.

"You may go now," The president told him.

The results came in later that day. As expected, the tributes from the career districts generally scored high; the boy from District 1 got a ten; the boy from district 9 an eleven, whereas the girl got a 9. The tributes from district 10 predictably both got 12. Nearly all the other tributes received 1. There were exceptions though. The boy from District 5 received a 0. But there were some positives. The girl from district 6 got an 11, whereas the boy shockingly got a 12. That was a result usually reserved for tributes like from 10. Phineas wondered what he did to impress the gamemakers? Eventually District 1's results came; Ferb got an 8.

"Way to go, Ferb!" Phineas congratulated.

"Ahem."

Doofensmirtz looked at him.

"Sorry," Said Phineas, "Not sorry," He whispered.

Then came his result. 1.

1? Phineas was so sure that got every question for the edible plants right. So how did he only get a 1?

* * *

**P.S. I do not own 'Steven Universe', 'Milo Murphy's Law' or anything related either.**


	5. Hungry Games: The Interview, Part 1

**I do not own 'Phineas and Ferb' or anything related.**

* * *

"You think my scoring was a little harsh?"

Wacko and Felus were walking through a greenhouse.

"Well Sir, he did get every question right."

"Be as it may, Edible Plants is hardly an impressive skill to show off."

The president was feeding a row of carnivorous roses, which had been genetically modified to have beaks and teeth.

"Ah, I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time. And now that it's here, I don't know what to say."

"Provided everything goes smoothly."

"-Should there be a problem?"

Felus started to sweat.

"Well Sir, this IS Phineas and Ferb we're talking about."

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware of their irritating ability to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat no matter how close they are to those said jaws! But it will do them no good in the arena. Tell me, Felus. Have you ever wondered why the Hunger Games? Why do we bother having a victor? Why not, oh I don't know, just round up the tributes to be shot by a firing squad, or have them undergo some kind of nightmarish scenario where they all die horribly?"

"I believe I know the reason, as I am sure you will want to explain to me the reason."

"Quite right. Then let me ask you a follow up question; what's the worst thing that can happen to a hero?"

"They die?"

"Worse than that."

"Their loved ones die?"

"Worse than that."

"They suffer some kind of horrific mutilation or trauma as children causing them to have post traumatic stress syndrome that effects their development and even with all the therapy in the world they would never fully recover?"

"...Oh wow. That does sound worse. But not what I was thinking of."

"Well, I do not know what else – oh. They become no longer heroes."

"Exactly. And how do you think that happens?"

"They become villains. But Sir, it is debatable whether they actually become villains in the arena, even with the taking of one life, if it is from an aggressor."

"That's irrelevant. The taking of even a single life, for a hero, is a fall from grace. For a hero, taking a life is such an immutable transgression, to cross that line, the only way to continue to be called a hero is for the act to be retconned, like it being "revealed" that they were just being mind controlled the whole time, or that the person who did the deed was actually a duplicate, and that the real hero was in stasis and away from anyone to discover them during the whole event, only to be discovered when the writers want to bring back the original team, thereby depriving the conclusion and aftermath of that whole arc of all emotional depth, not to mention deprive this one main character of any closure he had, leading his wife turning out to be in another "Shocking revelation" the clone of his former love –"

Wacko noticed Felus was looking at him.

"The point is, in the arena there are only two options open to the tributes. Either they die horribly, or they cause others to die horribly, and by doing so, with every victim they kill, a piece of their own soul is killed as well. There may be one victor, but either way, for all of them, it's lose lose. And not even the so-called 'Phineas and Ferb effect' can circumvent that reality."

* * *

When Phineas woke up, he wasn't even sure if it was morning. Then he had to remember that 'morning' didn't exist here. Getting up, he looked out of the window at the limitless void. He picked up a control. Phineas was told that it could change the window to appear as anything he wanted. He changed it so that it looked like dawn at home. Home. Phineas was sure that it was a Sunday back home, despite the passing of time here, or the lack of the passing of time! Sunday was just another day of building something for fun, only to be taken away by the Duck Troopers. Even so it was still fun to build, even if he and Ferb didn't get to enjoy the fruits of their labours, to hang around with Isabella, with Buford and Baljeet. He thought of his pet Perry the platypus, of his sister, Candace, of his mum and dad. And then he thought about the 1 he got, and how he felt he let everybody down, even though he was certain he did his best. There was a knocking on the door.

"Big, big, big day today!" Said Sammy.

She was right. Tomorrow would be the day that the tributes will be interviewed by Felus, so they had today to prepare.

"Now don't you worry, if you get stuck, Felus will be there to help you out," Doofensmirtz told Phineas, "Is what I would like to say, but the truth is that if you show any weakness, he'll eat you alive!"

There was some truth to this. Felus was infamous for his ability to attack tributes he interviewed for their weaknesses. The capital crowd loved it. Whenever he made a comment that wounded an interviewee deeply, someone would go 'MEOW!' from the crowd, and everyone would laugh. He was known to make tributes cry, and run away from the interview.

"What was yours like?"

"Well, you see, back when I was a tribute, during my interview Felus picked on all of my insecurities. But that just made me more resolved to win!"

Doofensmirtz prepared Phineas for what Felus was going to say. Phineas came across as pleasant enough, then Doof asked him questions about his home life. These Phineas answered okay, even when they started getting personal before Doofensmirtz started to question his survival skills.

"Well, I did well at the stations-"

"Anyone can do well at the stations! I mean at home! What fighting skills do you have?"

"Ermm…"

"What survival skills have you used?"

"Ermm."

"Name me one, just one skill you've had before that could enable you to survive in the Hungry Games?"

Phineas couldn't answer. Doofensmirtz sighed.

"You know what, just answer the questions as best as you can and hopefully you won't get mauled too much."

* * *

The interviews went from 13 to 1, from girl to boy. Phineas, being technically the girl tribute, would go before Ferb. There was a clock behind Felus that kept track of the length of the interviews before TINGing to signify they had run out of time.

"Wait, I thought time doesn't exist here?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, the clock doesn't measure how many minutes have passed!" Sammy explained, "It measures how many words are said!"

"Words?"

"Yeah, between Felus, the tribute, and the crowd! Each interview is 300 words long."

The girl tribute from District 13 came on stage.

"My my, aren't you the cutest little tribute I've seen?"

The tribute smiled hopefully.

"You'll likely be one of the first to get slaughtered."

Shocked by these words, she burst into tears.

"MEOW!" Cried someone from the crowd, who broke into laughter. The rest of the interview was just the girl tribute sobbing, the audience laughing with Felus sitting patiently. Eventually the clock went 'TING!'

"And that's all the time we've got. Thank you for coming on."

The Girl tribute cried as she ran away. Later the boy tribute came up.

"And you're even cuter."

The boy, understanding that to mean he's more likely to get killed, also bursts into tears, with the audience laughing at his turmoil.

Phineas noted a number of styles from the different tributes. The girl from district 12, though she rarely spoke, came across as confident as they chatted, and she said that in the arena the only thing to do was to 'woman up'.

"Well, I must say, you do come across as a strong confidant young woman."

The girl didn't reply.

"Until that whole 'woman up' line, then you lost all respect from me."

The girl was stunned.

"Excuse me?"

"Well I just think that the need to replace every time the word 'man' is used with 'woman', rather than coming across as strong, actually comes across as, well, pathetic."

The girl stood up.

"And what makes you think that I actually care about respect from a man-"

"GASP!" Gasped the crowd. The girl looked at them.

"What?"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They cried, throwing tomatoes at her.

"What, you think I care about what you think?" The girl demanded to know.

"Now now, Go-Go, try to think of it from their perspective. You are fond of replacing 'man' with 'woman'. Replay what you just said with 'man' replaced by 'woman'."

"What? You mean if I said something like 'And what makes you think that I actually care about respect from a woman' ohhhhh."

"Indeed. Sexism works both ways you know."

The crowd kept on booing her, throwing garbage at her.

"Can't you tell them to stop?" She asked.

"Now now, if you cannot handle a little rubbish shower how are you supposed to handle the arena? Besides, it'll be over once 300 words are said."

Eventually the clock went "TING!"

"And that's all the time we've got. Well I wish I could congratulate you for coming, if it wasn't for the fact that I would be congratulating a sexist."

The girl fled the stage, continually being bombarded by garbage.

The boy talked all about how he has experience building killing machines back home, no matter how small they were. Felus then said that he should be fine, provided there are enough parts in the arena to build one. The boy was confident that he could scavenge something.

"Well we can only hope they'll be something. Otherwise without some sort of robot guardian you would be doomed."

You could see the dread on the boy's face as this sank in.

The girl from District 10 talked all about being a ninja.

"Oh, a ninja? And all this time I thought you were a witch."

"-What are you talking about?" The girl asked.

"Well, forgive me if I'm mistaken, but judging from your surname I assumed you were the daughter of Bernard Mettle, a previous victor and a werewolf. Who married Wilhamena, a vampire. You must be very proud coming from such a distinguished lineage."

"What? No, you must be mistaken! My parents are ninjas!"

"Well this is embarrassing, because we have your parents online as we speak."

As he spoke, a TV screen descended, revealing a werewolf and a vampire.

"Hi Sweetie!" Her mum waved.

"Make us proud!" Said her dad.

The girl tried to cover herself as the crowd laughed at her feeling uncomfortable.

The boy from district 10 showed off how strong he was.

"Say, you look familiar," Felus remarked, "Now I know where I've seen you from, weren't you the star of those 'blorpf' videos?"

"-Well, maybe-"

"So tell me, how does it feel to experienced 15 minutes of fame based on making fun of aliens?"

"What?"

"Do you feel ashamed that you were exploiting offensive humour towards your own people?"

"Errrr."

"How could you possibly look them in the eye? At your own family?"

Words failed the boy entirely.

The district 9 girl was somehow both friendly and aggressive. When Felus mentioned how she would feel fighting in the arena without any access to magic, she wasn't fazed, telling him how back home one of the things she spends her time on is fighting monsters. This got a gasp from the crowd, many of whom were monsters. The girl noticed.

"Ahem, not that there is anything wrong with monsters! In other dimensions! Phew!" She sighed, thinking that she had saved the situation, although judging from the silence of the crowd Phineas doubted that she did.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They cried, throwing rubbish at her at hurling insults like "Racist" and "Xenophobe," and one even cried out "Why couldn't you be more like post season 1 St-" before Phineas heard someone else say "Shut up you fool!".

When the boy came up, although he tried to come across as confident, Phineas thought that he was overdoing it, and therefore failing. Nevertheless, he boasted that as a red belt in karate, he should have no problem in defeating any opponents that comes his way.

"HIYA!" He shouted, demonstrating a karate chop.

"Ahem. I am sorry to ask you this, but don't you mean 'kiai'?"

"Wwhat?" The boy asked.

"Oh apologies. Perhaps you've now moved on to the stage where instead of shouting 'kiai', it's more like 'ai'? Still, apologies if that doesn't sound right, I'm not much of a shouter-"

"What are you talking you?"

"The Kiai."

"The what now?"

"The Japanese term used for the short shout uttered when performing an attacking move in martial arts, that pop culture had rendered as 'hiya'? Anyone familiar with Karate should know that."

"Well, I , err…"

"Also, isn't the red belt generally one of the lowest ranks in Karate?"

"What? No, it's the highest belts after Black!"

"…Wait a minute, do you mean Tang Soo do?"

"-Come again?"

"Red belt if one of the highest ranks in Tang Soo Do, which is a related though different martial art from Karate from a completely different country with a completely different culture and history. So unless when you're talking about karate you mean Shotokan Karate which the Korean variant-"

"Shoto - what now?"

"- Then some might say that mixing up the two is kinda offensive."

"Yes it is!" Shouted someone from the crowd.

"Well, maybe-"

"I mean it is not like you learnt "karate" from a video set, right, my young Italian/Hispanic American friend?"

"What? I'm not Italian!"

"I am sorry, you must be confused. I only assumed you must have I only assumed you must have some Italian ancestry given your first name."

"Um, my -"

"TING!" Went the Clock.

"What? Already? Oh very well. Saved by the clock, Mr Diaz, before I had a chance to point out to you that Marcos is the Spanish variant, not Marco."

"Look, I don't know where you're getting your information, but-"

After typing something in his tablet and showed it to him. Marco's eyes diluted.

"You may go sit over there."

"I don't know who I am anymore, my life is a lie," He muttered to himself as he left the seat to join the others.

"And that's all the time we have for part one," Said Felus after concluding with the District 7 tributes, "Join us next time for the second part of the interview. Whenever that may be."

Phineas was confused by what he said.

"Wait, what did he mean by

* * *

**P.S. I do not own 'Mao Mao', 'Big Hero 6', 'O.K. K.O,' 'Star Vs' or anything related either.**


	6. Hungry Games: The Interview, Part 2

**I do not own 'Phineas and Ferb' or anything related.**

* * *

That?"

"And we are back."

Phineas was confused. Everyone acted like time had passed, yet he was sure that no time had passed at all! He heard someone in the audience say "I can't believe Anonymius updated this early!" and another replied "I know, right? We should probably make the most of it before he burns out again."

Later the girl from District 6 came on stage.

"So, Connie Maheswaran, am I correct in assuming that you are 12 years old?"

"Well, 12 and three quarters."

"And does it not bother you being so young might put you at a disadvantage in the arena?"

"Oh not at all! I've read all about survival, and I did well at all the training stations! Plus I am capable at sword fighting, as I learnt from the best sword fighter I know!"

"I assume you must mean one of the trainers at the training centre, right?"

"Well actually-"

"Because as we all know sword fighting is illegal outside the Capital. And you wouldn't break the law, right?"

"Ummm."

The boy played a ukulele, singing about himself.

"And Steven!" He finished.

Everyone cheered.

"That was a very pleasant song."

"Thank you."

"I am sure you will do well in the arena."

"Thank you!"

"Even if the fat tributes are usually the first to go."

"GASP!"

Steven was in tears.

"You think I'm..fat?"

"Well, chubby to be more precise, but…apologies, are you crying?"

"No!"

"Oh dear! Now I am concerned because if you are this easily wounded, then I do not know how you are going to survive in the arena. I am sure in the district you come from crying is an accepted expression of emotion, but trust me, you will be eaten alive in the arena. Especially because you are a boy."

"Wh-what?"

"TING!"

"And that is all the time we've got. Thank you, Steven Universe."

Steven, still in tears, went to join the others.

The district 5 boy, despite not seemingly that exceptional, boasted how he would win the Hungry Games.

"And the fact that you only got a 0 does not bother you?"

"No! Your score doesn't necessarily reflect how good you are! I mean, there was this one tribute who had a low score and she beat everyone."

"That is true. Although she did not get a 0."

"Well…no."

"In fact, you have made history because no one has ever been given a 0 before."

Whatever courage the boy had had clearly evaporated.

Later it was the district 4 girl's turn.

"Hi everyone, I'm Mabel!"

"Well aren't you the sweetest thing I have ever seen!"

"I'm sure you don't mean that I will get easily slaughtered in the blood bath, I hope!"

"Well that depends. Do you have any skills?"

"Oh I have plenty of skills! I'm an arts and crafts master! I even knitted this sweater I'm wearing right now."

"I meant fighting skills. Survival skills."

"Well…I helped-"

"Helped? You mean you did not take it down on your own?"

"Well, no -"

"And are you aware that in the Hungry Games you have to battle on your own?"

"Well, yeah.."

"And does it bother you that you lack the fighting skills necessary to win on your own?"

"Oh not at all! I'll be fine as long as I get my hands on a grappling hook."

"Grappling hook!" Shouted someone from the audience, who broke into laughter.

"And what if there isn't a grappling hook in the arena?"

"I'm sure I'll come up with something. Especially with me and my brother. Together, there will be nothing to stop us, not even the other tributes!"

"You are aware that there can be only one winner, right?"

"Well, yeah…"

"So even if you two became allies, and killed everyone else, in the end one of you would have to kill the other. But I am sure if that would happen you would rather die than kill your sibling. If he does not kill himself first, that is. But I'm sure that whoever is left standing would have to suffer intolerable grief that their twin is gone and is never coming back for the rest of you life."

You could see on Mabel's face that she was taking in what Felus was telling her.

TING!

"And your time is up. Go sit with the others, "

Mabel, sniffing, got up. Then it was her brother's turn.

"Now, I can't help but notice that you are small and lacking muscles, and you won't have any kind of journal that can help you how to survive."

"Wait, what?"

"So aren't you worried that you'll be one of the first to die?"

"Well, what I'm lacking in muscles, I make up for brain power."

"Well I am all for intellect."

"Thank you."

"However I also know that in the arena you'll need more than brains to survive. Anyone with a brain knows that."

"Oh."

The tribute considered what he was saying.

"You're right."

"I am?"

"Yeah. Why bother pretending? I mean I'll be up against older, bigger tributes who have more experience fighting. I wouldn't be surprised if I'll be the first to die."

"Well, even if you do end up surviving with your sister, you will have to make the choice of killing her in order to survive."

"No. I would rather die than hurt Mabel."

"Meaning that you would have her broken."

"But she'll be alive!"

"Well physically at least."

TING!

"And that is all the time we have got. Please sit with the others."

The tribute got up, then when he reached halfway through the stage he stopped.

"Oh, one other thing."

He yelled as he leapt on Felus, knocking him and his chair over. Felus let out a meow! The tribute kept punching him.

"That's for upsetting my sister, you jerk!"

The duck troopers had to pull him away. Felus got up, straightening his tie. One of the glasses in his spectacles was broken.

"Ahem. Well, you cannot say he does not have fighting spirit."

Everyone laughed.

"Now then, next attendant."

After the district 3 tributes, came District 2. The district 2 girl explained that she was a capable fighter, and had more than enough brains to match, while the district 2 boy told Felus that he was a killing machine. The crowd cheered.

"So it does not bother you that District 2 has not won a game in the last ten times?"

Angry, the boy lunged at him. He found Felus' hook at his neck.

"And now you are dead. Just like the others."

TING!

"And now we're out of time, so please sit with the others."

Rather than sitting, Felus' hook extended so that the boy was forced to sit.

Then it was Phineas' turn.

"So, Phineas, does it not bother you that your district does not have the capability to do what it takes to survive?"

"Well, I think plenty of people in my district can survive pretty well."

"I am talking about killing. Oh, I am sorry, the word unsettles you, does it not? Or how about death?"

"Errrrr-"

"Does it not bother you that you are one of the youngest tributes ever to enter the arena? Or that you have no fighting experience?"

"Well-"

"Does it not bother that without your brother you will not be able to succeed? What possible reason could you possibly have to succeed? What one thing do you alone have? What?"

"Well, I did well at the stations-"

"Anyone can do well at the stations. I mean at home. What fighting skills do you have?"

"Ermm…"

"What survival skills have you used?"

"Ermm."

"Name me one, just one skill you have had before that could enable you to survive in the Hungry Games? What power could you possibly have-"

"I HAVE THE POWER TO BELIEVE!"

Phineas had stepped out of his chair. Everyone had gone silent.

"People would have said it was impossible to build a time machine, or a roller-coaster in a day, but it was done. To make the impossible possible if you believe you can do it! I believe I can! And that's the measure, the measure of a man! Or woman. It may sound far-fetched, this thing I've got planned, but I believe I can. I'll make it back home, to where I began. Or at least that's the plan."

The crowd looked stunned. The other tributes, who looked miserable and resigned to their fate earlier, now looked happier and more confident than they had since being chosen.

"That is it?" Felus asked disbelievingly.

"TING!" Went the clock.

"And that is all the time we have. You may go sit with the others, Phineas."

"Thank you. And to answer your question, yes. That's all I need."

Even Felus looked unsettled.

"Ahem. Well then. The arena will put your faith to the test."

Last came Ferb.

"So, Ferb, does it not bother you that your district doesn't have the capability to do what it takes to survive?"

Ferb didn't answer.

"Ahem, it is generally considered impolite to not answer a question."

Ferb remained silent.

"Okay then. But do you understand that when I say survive I mean being able to kill?"

Ferb just blinked.

"Doesn't that word unsettle you? Or how about killing? Death? Dead, dying?"

Ferb didn't react.

"Does it not bother you that you are one of the youngest tributes ever to enter the arena? Or that you have no fighting experience?"

Ferb didn't answer.

"Does it not bother that without your brother you won't be able to succeed?"

Ferb didn't answer.

"What possible reason could you possibly have to succeed?"

Ferb didn't answer.

What one thing do you alone have?

Ferb didn't answer.

"Do you think that just because you did well at the stations that will assure you victory?"

Ferb didn't answer.

"Or do you believe like your brother than you can win just because you believe you can?"

Ferb didn't answer.

"And are you prepared for the reality that if by some chance you do win you will be forced to kill the other or let yourself be kill forcing one of you to live a half life without the other for the rest of your life?"

Ferb didn't

"ANSWER ME YOU SILENT ANNOYANCE!"

Felus had shot out of his chair and towered over Ferb, who just blinked. Felus noticed the crowed.

"Ahem."

He sat back down, and looked at the clock.

"Well I think we have enough time for one last question if you care to answer. Any last words your family gave you?"

A tear trickled from his eye.

"My sister told us that we need to win."

"TING!"

"And that is all the time we have. And I'm sure that all of our hearts go out to you and your brother when we say "And try to win you will."

* * *

"Oh wow!" Sammy exclaimed when Phineas and Ferb were back backstage, "You guys totally showed Felus up! Oh boy, he's gonna make your lives miserable in the arena, but hey, it was worth it!"

"Make our lives miserable?" Phineas was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I thought you knew. Felus is the one who runs the games."

"What? But I thought you said the president was the head gamemaker!"

"Oh sure the president sets the theme and what traps to have, but Felus is the one who decides when to release said traps."

* * *

Felus walked up to Wacko.

"Sir. Permission to make Phineas and Ferb's lives as nightmarish as possible?"

"Permission granted. but I'm taken aback. Aren't you usually the one showing restraint?"

"Ahem."

Felus pushed his glasses on his face.

"They vexed me."

* * *

The night before the actual Hungry Games (At least that's what it would be if time passed), Phineas got an unexpected visitor.

"Ferb! Wait, would your mentor approve of you visiting your competitor?"

"I don't care about what he thinks."

"Really? Cos it seems recently all you cared about was what he thinks."

There was silence.

"Oh my gosh, Ferb, I'm so sorry!"

"Apology accepted."

"It's these games."

"Can't sleep either?"

"Well now that you mention it…No."

"I know a place."

Ferb took Phineas to the top of one of the towers.

"Monogram showed me this place. It's a good place to think."

Phineas looked down and out at the void.

"Aren't they worried that tributes might try to escape by jumping off here?"

Ferb picked up a stone and threw it. It fell below and out of sight. Moments later the stone rematerialised in Ferb's hand.

"Still haven't worked out how they do it. My best guess is that they use some sort of transporter to teleport someone back if they reach a certain range."

Phineas now looked down at the capital.

"How can they do it? How can anyone take enjoyment in watching kids fights?"

"Phineas, you saw what they were like in the interview with Felus. They enjoyed watching tributes suffer."

"Oh yeah. By the way, you did well not rising to Felus' bait."

"Actually, I found his words very soul wrenching."

"Did Candace really tell you to win?"

"She told me that both of us needed to win."

"Huh. Wondered why she never said that to me."

"Probably because it got so emotional that she didn't have a chance."

"I guess there's that. You know, usually I don't like going against what people say, but I don't care that Doofensmirtz thinks that I should go for it solo. I want to be allies. I know that if we work together, then we can beat this thing."

"Me too. I just wish there was some way to prove that we're not just pieces on their games. Phineas, whatever happens tomorrow, the cornucopia must be avoided."

"Agreed. We can make what we need without the cornucopia."

* * *

**P.S. I do not own 'Steven Universe', 'Gravity Falls' or anything related either.**


	7. Hungry Games: The 74th Games, Part 1

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, Star Vs, OK KO, Big Hero 6, Mao Mao heroes of pure heart or anything related.**

* * *

The actual Hungry Games was about to begin. Wacko poured some reddish pond water in a wine glass, and placed a blood worm in it.

"I'm in a classical mood right now. Computer, play me something classical!"

Sitar music started playing.

"Um, no, I said CLASSICAL music."

"HERE'S A PLAYLIST YOU MAY LIKE: GROOVY SITAR MUSIC."

"No, no, I said CLASSICAL music, CLASSICAL!"

"HERE'S A STATION YOU MIGHT LIKE: SITAR MUSIC ALL THE TIME."

"How are you getting Sitar from classical? Sigh. Should have known better than to get Alexa installed. Fine then, you were probably going to play the wrong song anyway, so I'll just find one myself. Mozart's requiem? Hmm. No, should probably save that for the end. I know!"

'The Hall of the Mountain King' started playing as he put on the screen showing the arena. Everyone was in place.

* * *

Felus was watching the Games in the control room, making sure everything was running smoothly. He spoke in the microphone.

"Let the Hungry games commence!"

* * *

Phineas ran for it. As he ran in the opposite direction of the cornucopia, he looked at his brother, to find that he wasn't there.

"Ferb? Ferb!"

Where could he be? He looked around, to find that he was running towards the cornucopia.

"Ferb, what you doing?"

What was he doing? This wasn't the plan. This wasn't what they agreed on.

Phineas tried to run towards him, but Ferb gave him a look.

Remember what we agreed last night.

Phineas just thought it applied to him as well.

As he ran for it, he caught a glimpse of what was happening at the cornucopia. Steven the District 6 tribute was the first to reach it. He picked up a large rucksack (But didn't go for any of the weapons) when the careers surrounded him.

"Give up the rucksack, 6," Said the boy from District 2, who was clearly the alpha of this pack, "And we'll make it quick."

Steven was giving a desperate look to Connie, his fellow District 6 who was part of the career pack.

"You all heard me, I warned him!"

The 2 roared as he brought down his sword. A pink bubble appeared around Steven, shattering the sword.

"No!" The 2 stared at the hilt, "That was the best weapon! You'll pay for this! AH!"

He started thumping on the bubble, with no effect. Steven then jumped into the air, and floated down out of sight.

Then came the actual bloodbath, Tributes running to get supplies being slaughtered by the careers.

* * *

"No, not the kitty!" Gorilla Arms yelled in a booth where all of the escorts were watching the games. He had his face in his hands.

"Oh, this never gets easier!"

* * *

The male District 4 tribute screamed as he barely dodged an attack, taking a break for it by jumping into a field. The district 2 boy stabbed the girl from the same district. Soon the only ones left who weren't dead or escaped were the careers.

* * *

By the time the bloodbath had finished, so had the soundtrack, as Wacko had finished his drink.

"Ah. Nothing like watching former heroes kill kids to start the day. And yes I know it was stated before that time doesn't exist here, but what else would you call it?"

* * *

As Phineas ran, he bumped into something. Or rather someone. Looking up, he saw it was the girl from District 12, who had acquired a suit from the cornucopia. Phineas backed away. For a moment, he was sure that she was going to kill him, probably with those discus things attached to her wrists. She looked at him. However, for some reason, she thought better of it, and zoomed off.

Phineas heard the canon go off that signified the death of a tribute.

BOOM.

BOOM.

BOOM.

BOOM.

BOOM.

BOOM.

BOOM.

BOOM.

8 booms. 8 tributes gone. 16 remaining. A surprisingly high number.

Phineas kept running to the point that he fell down. Later, drinking from a stream, getting some berries to eat, he decided to sleep in a tree. He was thinking how much better it would be if he could build some kind of treehouse, getting the local animals to help him, as well as make some comforts from home. Actually home was rarely comfortable, but you know what he meant! He could have even built some security system, or defence against the other tributes. He was sure he could have done it, if only he had Ferb with him. Ferb. Why didn't he join him? Why did he go after the cornucopia, after he thought they had promised to stick together? That night, the fallen were announced. They included the girl from District 2 (Which was surprising given that they usually survive the bloodbath), both tributes from District 3; The girl from District 5; both tributes from District 7, and 11.

While trying to get to sleep, Phineas noticed something. Someone had lit a fire nearby.

* * *

It was the boy from District 5, who had clearly forgotten the fact that you shouldn't light a fire at night. Sure enough, the career pack tracked him down.

"Hey, come on, guys," He backed away with his hands up, "You all wouldn't attack one defenceless kid, right? Right?"

* * *

BOOM.

* * *

Wacko poured a glass of greenish pond water and a worm into his wine glass.

"Ah, male District 5, you are a lot like this water. You're filled with gas and you would rather not have any more if you could avoid it."

He held up his drink.

"Farewell, Randy Cunningham."

And drank it.

"Bleah! Hopefully another tribute's death will help wash out that taste!"

* * *

Phineas watched as the careers passed by, laughing and joking about their latest kill.

"You wouldn't hurt a defenceless kid, right? Right?!" Said the district 2 boy, mimicking the district 5's voice.

The District 10 boy and girl laughed.

The District 9 girl nudged her fellow district tribute, "Right, Marco?"

"Yeah."

Phineas couldn't help but notice that Marco didn't share the others' glee. Maybe there was some good in some after all. They weren't the only ones. The district 6 girl also didn't share. She even looked disgusted, as was -

No. It couldn't be. He wouldn't have joined the careers! Not by choice.

"Hey, 1! Are you sure this is the way?"

"I'm sure."

It was Ferb.

How could he betray him?

* * *

The next day, Phineas was walking.

* * *

"Sir," One of the operators in the control room reported to Felus, "Phineas is approaching the edge."

"Well then. Let's turn him around. See if his belief gets him out of this one."

* * *

Fireballs started to fly at Phineas. Running away, he managed to dodge them. There were other dangers, including earthquakes, trees falling, tigers, and a swarm of wasps, which Phineas managed to get rid of after taking refuge in the water.

It seems his belief worked pretty well.

* * *

Felus, staring at the screen, at lost over how he survived what should have taken down an average tribute, took a deep breath.

"Oh well. Just as well he was directed in the direction of the careers."

* * *

"Wait, what?"

He saw that the career pack had spotted him.

"Get him!" Shouted the District 2 boy.

Phineas made a run for it. He managed to climb up a tree.

Unfortunately, the District 2 boy was also good at climbing trees.

Phineas managed to dodge him, and the boy fell down. The District 9 female tribute hurled a mace. It barely missed Phineas, sticking into the tree.

"He's not going anywhere," Reasoned Ferb, "He can't stay up there forever. And when he comes down, we'll get him then."

Ferb looked at him. And that's when he knew. Phineas could always understand his brother, even when he didn't speak.

He hadn't betrayed him.

* * *

Phineas was woken by whistling.

He looked down at the careers. He could hear them muttering and moaning in their sleep. The only ones who slept soundly were the district 2 boy and Ferb.

Mabel, the female district 4 tribute, was in an opposite tree. She was pointing to something. Some sort of wasp nest. Pulling the mace out that had been thrown into the tree earlier, being careful not to wake the pack below, he aimed it at the nest.

"I'm sorry."

Phineas looked down. The district 6 girl was crying as she slept.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," She was muttering.

Phineas felt guilty over what he was about to do.

"Sorry about this."

He knocked the nest down.

It burst on the ground. The angry wasps woke up the pack, who ran away screaming as they were chased away by the swarm. Phineas got down. Everything froze.

* * *

Wacko, pausing the action, had his jaw dropped.

"That's not possible. THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

* * *

A phone rang in the control room. Felus nervously picked it up. He gulped.

"Yes, Sir?"

"_Felus, forgive me if I'm mistaken, but shouldn't have someone oh what's the word I'm looking for, oh that's right, DIED?_"

Felus was sweating.

"It was probably just a glitch, Sir. Nothing to worry about," He fiddled with his tie.

* * *

Wacko considered this.

"Hmmmm. Oh well it's not like they won't eventually die or anything! It's just that I was really looking forward to drinking that pond water, that's all. I guess I'll be drinking it later!"

He pressed play on the remote.

* * *

Phineas noticed something on the ground that could be useful. He bent down to pick it up. A wasp stung him. His pupils diluted.

"Phineas!"

Ferb was running to him.

"Phineas what are you doing? Go! Get out of here! Go!"

Phineas ran for it. He ran as fast as he could. A black tentacle wrapped itself around him. Phineas was pulled in front of the creature. It was completely black aside from the red diamond shaped eyes.

"**YOU CANNOT HIDE. I SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"**

The eyes glowed.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!"

It was the President, only he was naked, holding a glowing orb in the palm of his hand.

"Your universe is mine to command, AHAHAHAH!"

He traced his fingers across the orb, and as if he was pressing different key notes, a humming from it sounded different.

He now saw the president at the top of the podium, and he was looking down at him, specifically him. He saw him watching him in the training room. His bill sprouted fangs, and a long tongue emerged to enter the wine glass he always drank from. It wrapped itself around the worm that always swam in it, strangling it.

"_These tributes are not like us!_" The president was telling Felus in his interview at the start of the games, "_Just because they have five senses, a semblance of a brain and have families doesn't mean they're self-aware or have feelings! No! Everything they do is just governed by instinct and pheromones! These tributes are less like sentient beings and more like...organic automatons!_"

The President looked straight at the camera.

"Wouldn't you agree, Phineas?"

No, not at the camera. At him. Phineas backed away, but everywhere he looked, the president was there, watching him.

"I have eyes everywhere."

The images faded back into the forest, the eyes becoming the of the trees. Was it over? A hooded figure strode towards Phineas.

"_Time doesn't pass here in the void_," Phineas heard Sammy saying, "_And sometimes it feels like what you would call past, present, even future get mixed up."_

The figure held a clawed robot arm in his hand.

"_Even with a chronology to keep things straight there are still times when it feels like you're experiencing different feelings from different points in your life!"_

Phineas saw it was the president, and his eyes were full of murderous rage. An electric blade emerged from the arm. Phineas tried to run away, but the president was as fast as lightning, slicing all of the trees with ease. Phineas fell to the ground. The president held his weapon at Phineas.

"You know, I finally get it. Why your sister is so obsessed with busting you. Why she'll try to bust you even when you haven't actually done anything wrong."

Lightning crackled around his feet, electrifying the ground around him.

"The fact that you snatch victory so easily from the jaws of defeat, no matter how soon, IT'S – JUST – TOO – IRRITATING!"

He plunged the blade into the ground. The energy spread everywhere, causing the ground to crumble. Phineas tried to back away, but he was too late. He screamed as he fell into the abyss below.

He opened his eyes. He found himself in some kind of facility. With him was his brother.

"Ferb?"

They were holding between them some kind of cube, with different symbols on each side. The president was in front of them, held up his hand as he charged an electric attack.

"It'll be hard to miss you from this distance."

He fired the ball. It engulfed them.

"Phineas!"

He opened his eyes again. His sister broke his concentration.

"Focus! We need you and Ferb to build something to get us away!"

Phineas looked around It looked like District 1, only brighter and less in ruins. Surrounding him was his family, and a couple of the tributes, those from district 4, Mabel and Dipper, district 10, and a couple of people he didn't recognise, a dinosaur lady and an orange furred person who looked like they might come from district 7. Everyone looked less tattered, and less violent.

"Hurry up before it reaches here!"

"Where what reaches?" Phineas asked.

"Phineas, are you ok? Oh no, it's too late, it's here!"

"What's here?"

Phineas turned around. A great wave of darkness was engulfing the district, shadowy tentacles wrapping themselves around buildings. Soon the darkness engulfed them too.

Phineas now found himself in a dead area. Tributes laid about everywhere. He noticed someone he recognised.

"Ferb!"

He ran to his brother, holding him up.

"Ferb, speak to me!"

"Phineas, you did this."

He closed his eyes.

"What, what are you talking about?"

He looked up. It was the Capital. Phineas found himself in space, wearing some kind of suit. Duck Troopers, nightmares and horrors were flying from the fortress. A plank extended itself. Phineas could hear the pattering of large feet. Out came a figure. It was the president. He was looking at him. His black eyes expanded, and Phineas was being sucked into those black holes.

He now found himself in a wreckage, standing on top of Ferb. A portal opened, and out came the president yet again. He was wearing some kind of jewelled gauntlet. Every step he took thundered. He looked in their direction.

"Phineas and Ferb."

Phineas was taken aback.

"You know who we are?"

"Of course I do, Phineas. Like me, you know what it is to be burdened with knowledge."

He turned into lightning, engulfing Phineas and Ferb. Phineas tried to withstand, but the power was too strong. He heard laughter. The lightning formed in the face of the president.

"Give it up, Phineas!" He cackled, "You can't defeat a –"

* * *

"Hey!"

Phineas' eyes snapped open. Sitting up straight, he saw Mabel kneeling in front of him.

* * *

**P.S. I do not own 'Randy cunningham: 9th grade ninja' or anything related either.**


	8. Hungry Games: Phineas and Mabel

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, OK KO, Big Hero 6, Star Vs or anything related.**

* * *

Phineas was sure that he was now in reality, even though as he looked at the girl his mind kept flashing to the vision of her with the other tributes together, in a world without the Hungry Games.

"Are you ok?" Mabel asked him, "You were stirring a lot right now."

"How long was I out?"

"All morning."

He looked at where the wasp stung him.

"I applied the solution to cancel out the effects with some leaves in the arena," Mabel explained.

"Thanks."

"It's really my brother who deserves the credit. He read all about the effects about tracker jackers and what to do when you're stung by them."

"Your brother! Is he-?"

"So far."

"And my brother-?"

"His name hasn't gone up."

"Anyone?"

"Not since the bloodbath. Well aside from that guy from District 5. Which isn't good. When no one has died for a while the crowd gets restless, and the game makers get desperate. Oh hey! You must be hungry!"

Mabel opened up a folded cloth she had. It contained a bunch of berries, nuts, roots and leaves.

"I've got enough lunch for both of us."

"Cool! Let's eat!"

As they ate, Mabel took out a bottle from the rucksack she had.

"I've also got enough water for both of us if you want any."

It just occurred to Phineas that he hasn't had anything to drink for over two days.

"Thanks."

Taking the bottle, he was careful to leave enough for Mabel before handing it back.

"Did you get that from the cornucopia?"

"Well the bottle at least. Wasn't able to get much. But you were pretty smart, and brave. Avoiding the cornucopia altogether."

"Not as brave as you actually getting into the brawl."

"No, that wasn't bravery, that was stupidity. But you, actually braving the arena without any supplies from the cornucopia."

"Well, I did expect my brother to be with me."

"I know what you mean. Me and Dipper were planning to be allies, but we got separated during the bloodbath."

"Dipper, that's your brother?"

"Yeah."

"You miss your brother, don't you?"

"Of course I do. It's not just that. When we work together, it's like nothing can stop us, not even the games."

"That's what it's like with my brother. So how about a deal. Until we find our brothers, we'll be allies in the meantime."

"sounds good to me! But didn't your brother betray you?"

"No. I'm sure he just joined them as a way to protect me. Also he told me to get away. At least I think he did. Hey um, you didn't happen to see me right after I got stung, did you?"

"I saw you after. You looked like you were running away from something."

"So you didn't see anyone or anything cutting up the trees or destroying the ground, did you?"

"No."

"Oh. That's good to hear."

So Phineas and Mabel became allies. They spent the day gathering food and watching out for any other tributes, especially the careers.

"What did you call those wasp things? Tracker Jackers?" Phineas asked at dinner.

"Yeah. Why, don't you have them?"

"Not that I know of. Then again, District 1 is fenced around."

"Same in District 4. But there's this hole in the fence and it's not always electrified so you have to be careful before you go through it."

"Should you really be telling me this?" Phineas asked, aware that their conversation was likely being broadcasted.

"Hah! What's the Capital going to do to me worse than they've already done?" Mabel asked.

She had a point.

"That's true. But if you win…"

Strangely enough winning was not a subject either of them wanted to approach.

"Anyway," Mabel said quickly, "That's how I met the tracker jackers. Luckily Dipper was also there and he was able to discover the antidote."

Phineas was confused.

"But why did you even go through the fence in the first place?"

"Come on, Phineas, haven't you ever wanted to go through your own fence, see what's out there?"

Phineas was surprised at this question.

"Not really. Everything I want is right back at – home."

Home was a painful topic.

"Although now that you mention it, I guess I wouldn't mind if the fence was a little bigger, so that it included the surrounding country, and I wouldn't mind if I was able to travel now and then. Or even, you know, go around my world in a single day. I mean that has to be more in my dimension than a single city."

"At least you live in a city. District 4 is just a measly town."

"Your district produces oddities, right?"

"Yeah. It's all fake, though. Me and my brother help our Grunkle Stan with the business."

"-I'm sorry. Grunkle? Is that like some kind of 'Great uncle'?"

"Yeah. Although it can also mean he can be grumpy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Very grunkle."

Phineas and Mabel laughed.

"Your district produces amusements, right?"

"Yeah. Actually, me and Ferb are the ones who produce them."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

And so Phineas told Mabel all the kinds of inventions he and Ferb had built for the Capital. She was hooked on every word.

"Wow. Would have loved to have seen just one of those inventions!"

"Wished we could have at least rode one of them," Phineas muttered.

When night fell, Mabel took out a grappling hook from her bag.

"I see you got your grappling hook," Phineas remarked.

"It's actually why I went for the Cornucopia. I just saw it there, and I was like 'I needed to have this. It was meant for me.'"

Phineas thought back to the first day.

"There was a box of tools at the Cornucopia as well. I thought they were meant for me, too. But then I thought better of it. How me and my brother promised we wouldn't go after the Cornucopia. At least, I thought he had promised too."

"Well, at least you kept your promise to your brother."

Mabel had a look that made Phineas concerned.

"Mabel, what's wrong?"

"The plan was that Dipper and me would be allies right from the start. We promised that we would only go for two of the outmost supplies. But no, I had to have the grappling hook. That's why Dipper almost got sliced because of me, how we got separated. Dipper can take care of himself but without me-"

Mabel started to cry.

"Hey."

Phineas placed his hand on Mabel's shoulder.

"We'll find your brother."

"Promise?"

"Promise. As well as finding mine."

"Won't he be with the careers?"

"I don't know if the earlier events of today might have changed that. But we may have to track down the careers to find out what happened."

The careers' based tended to be the cornucopia. Aiming the grappling hook at the tallest branch (at least the one that didn't break off), Mabel fired and it brought her, Phineas and their supplies up. Mabel got in the sleeping bag, said that Phineas could share with her, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. As they snuggled up together, they stared awake and watched the night sky for any update. No deaths.

"Makes me wonder what they have in store for us tomorrow," Said Mabel.

"Yeah," Said Phineas.

Mabel brought her sweater up so that it covered her mouth.

"Um, Mabel, what are you doing?" Phineas asked.

"I wouldn't want my scream to alert any careers."

Phineas understood. He was used to the fact that everyone within the ages of 12 and 18 had nightmares about the games, usually getting slaughtered. People had come so used to it in District 1 that the screaming of children in the early morning started the day. Strangely enough, Phineas had never had nightmares, and neither did Ferb.

"Night, Phineas."

"Night, Mabel."

Phineas couldn't explain it. Maybe it was an after effect of the venom, but he felt like he could trust Mabel, as if he knew her, even though at the same time he felt like he didn't know her that well.

"Hey Mabel. When you were stung by those tracker jackers, what did you see?"

"My worst nightmares."

* * *

"What's that you're making?"

It was morning. Phineas had found a branch with two branches sticking out, broke it down so it was manageable, before adding a hairband that fell off one of the tributes while trying to get the jackers out of their hair from the attack yesterday.

"In the training station, I learnt how to use a slingshot. I was really good at it. So I'm making my own slingshot."

"So that's why you stuck around instead of fleeing. You know, when you knocked the tracker jacker nest down, it was like you were trying to make sure that no one got hurt as much as possible."

Phineas didn't answer that.

They tracked the careers down to their base. Ferb was no longer with them, neither was the girl from district 6. What had happened? Was he okay? Had the girl gone her separate way, found she didn't fit in this this crowd? Was Ferb with her? Did they form their own alliance?

"Urgh, it's so unfair. Here we are, scavenging to survive, yet they've got all that food!"

Mabel was talking about the pyramid of food that the careers had made.

"You know what? I'm gonna grab something before they have a chance to look around!"

Something wasn't right.

"Mabel, stop!"

Phineas brought up his arm.

"What?" Mabel asked.

Phineas surveyed the surroundings.

"Is it just me, or does it look like the mines have been dug up?"

He was referring to the platforms that the tributes stand on at the start of the games. If they get off too quickly, they explode. If they remain on them, they explode.

"Oh yeah! I wonder why, or what happened to them."

Phineas noticed the mounds that dotted around the camp. He pointed them out to Mabel, and explained his theory.

"Well it's a good thing you stopped me when you did! Otherwise there'd be bits of Mabel everywhere."

Phineas winced.

"Sorry."

They noticed the boy from District 12 was with them.

"They must have used him to help set up the mines. Tributes from District 12 tend to be smart. Well now that we know where they are we can avoid them."

Phineas had an idea.

"Or, we can make sure that the careers scavenge for food like the rest of us. Mabel, I know what we're gonna do today."

* * *

A plan was made. Mabel would light a fire, producing enough smoke for the careers to see, while Phineas used his slingshot to knock the apples onto the mines, causing everything to explode and destroy the pyramid.

"You know, you could make the fire instead. I can probably easily knock those apples down with my grappling hook."

"I'm sure you can, but we'll need something to make as little noise as possible."

"Oh all right."

"Meet you make at the camp in an hour. If neither of us are there, we'll know something's gone wrong."

"Nothing can go wrong. See you in an hour."

"See you."

Some time later far off smoke appeared. The careers departed, aside from the District 12 boy. Someone was coming. It was the girl from the same District.

"Go-Go, what are you doing here?"

"Just helping myself to the food here, considering that you have more than enough her."

"Careful, there are mines surrounding the food!"

"What, you mean these mounds? Relax, Hiro."

Go-Go managed to avoid the mines.

"You're not gonna stop me?"

"Like I could."

Phineas thought it was more likely that he had more loyalty to someone from his own district than the careers.

After Go-Go had left, Phineas aimed a particularly sharp rock at the visible bag of apples at the top of the pile, and fired. The bag sliced open, with the apples rolling down and hitting the mines. It caused the mountain to explode. The careers came back, angry. The district 2 boy advanced on Hiro, who fell back, pleading for mercy. Crying, the boy from district 2 raised his sword. Phineas looked away and hid behind the tree.

BOOM.

* * *

Wacko poured a bottle of pond water in his glass.

"This pond water comes from one of the koi ponds at the Japanese Tea Garden in San Francisco. A living example of the blend of Japanese and American."

He dropped a worm into the glass.

"And this bookworm has been modified to exist in this environment. Much like you."

Wacko held his glass up to the screen.

"Farewell, Hiro Hamada."

And drank it.

"Ah. Finally got that Randy Cunningham taste out of my mouth!"

* * *

Phineas returned to the campsite. He waited for Mabel for an hour. When she didn't come back, he got worried. He decided to track her down in the direction of the fire from earlier.

"Phineas!"

Phineas ran, and found Mabel entangled in a net. He got her out. She hugged him. He hugged her back. Someone came up. It was Marco. Suddenly, Phineas' mind flashed back to the vision he had earlier, of him and the other tributes together. He remembered how innocent the Marco in that vision looked, not like the hardened tribute here. Mabel aimed her grappling hook at him and fired. Grabbing the rope, he pulled it away and out of Mabel's hand. He raised a ninja star.

"Marco, stop!"

Marco did so. Phineas couldn't explain it, but he felt like he knew Marco, had known him for years, yet didn't know him that well at the same time.

"You don't have to do this!"

He knew he wasn't the killer the Capital had made him. For a moment, Marco considered his words.

"Yes. I do."

He raised the ninja star again. Phineas readied his slingshot and fired the moment Marco threw his star. He yelped as the rock hit him in the head, falling backwards in an unconscious heap.

"Hah! You got him!"

Something wasn't right. Mabel didn't sound like herself. Phineas turned around. Marco's star had struck her in the sweater. Blood spread through it.

"I don't feel so good. Phineas?"

She sounded frightened.

"Mabel!"

Phineas held her in her arms.

"Phineas, I'm scared!"

"Don't be. It's just like going to sleep."

"Phineas. Tell my brother I love him."

"I will. Of course."

"Sing me a lullaby."

At first Phineas couldn't think of anything. Then a song came to mind.

"Summer."

Phineas sang 'Summer (Where do we begin?)', starting with 'It's Summer.' He voice faltered at the line about ice cream cones and cherry soda, but he continued. For Mabel's sake. He had barely finished the first stanza when the cannon went off. He looked down, to see that Mabel had closed her eyes for the last time. Phineas wiped the tears from his face. He needed to do something. He laid her down, and placed some flowers over where the star had hit her. Phineas heard a ringing. A basket of bread came floating down. Phineas was sure it was meant for Mabel, but sent to him instead. He gave his thanks before he walking off.


	9. Hungry Games: An Unexpected Alliance

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, OK KO: Let's be Heroes, Star Vs or anything related.**

* * *

"Ah, poor Mabel."

Wacko poured a bottle of pond water into his glass.

"As sweet as this sweet pond water I'm about to drink."

Placing a worm in it, he held the glass up at the screen.

"Farewell, Mabel Pines."

And drank from it.

"_Sir?"_

Felus appeared on a viewing screen. Wacko spit out the worm, which slithered away.

"Felus, how dare you interrupt my drinking! You know not to contact me while I'm drinking to the memory of a fallen tribute!"

"_I'm sorry, Sir, usually I would leave you be, but there's a matter that I thought I should bring to your attention."_

"A matter? What matter?"

"_We have a slight problem over what's just happened in the arena."_

Wacko was confused.

"What do you mean? That death scene was beautiful! Oh, and the way Phineas sang 'Summer (Where do we Begin)' as he held Mabel dying in his arms before putting flowers on her body, just beautiful."

"_I'm glad you liked it, Sir. The rest of the fortress? Not so much._"

The viewing screen changed to a different scene.

"_We're getting reactions like this around the fortress._"

The clips showed a variety of duck troopers, monsters and black cladded uniformed officers. All crying.

"_That poor girl!_"

"_And the way Phineas was hurt!_"

"_I'll never oppress anyone else ever again!_"

Wacko stared in disbelief.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me. NOW they decide that the Hungry Games is wrong? We must have killed hundreds of kids in these things yet THIS TIME they decide to grow souls?"

"_I think it's a mixture of how sad the scene was, Mabel's personality as well as Phineas' reaction and his actions afterwards, Sir. At any rate, after this, the ratings are going down. Rapidly. At this point, it seems none of our troops will be wanting to watch anymore of the Hungry Games._"

"Well who gives a hoot about them? The Games isn't for them, they just get to watch, and if they don't want to watch it, that's fine!"

"_Yes, Sir, but I'm more concerned about how this would affect their morale. After this, they probably won't have it in them to oppress anybody._"

"Hmmm."

Wacko rubbed his chin.

"I see your point. Oh well, it's easily fixed!"

"_It is?_"

"Well yes! We'll just wipe out the whole bunch and replace them with a new batch of soldiers."

"_What? Wipe them out?_"

"Yes. All of them."

Felus started sweating.

"_Or (To save resources) we can give them something to route for._"

"Something to route for?"

"_Yes. Something to route for. Someone to cheer on for as they struggle against all obstacles. Get them back into their bloodlust._"

"And what would you suggest?"

"-"

"And if you're about to say 'true love' I'm gonna come down there to the control room and whack on the head repeatedly with a mallet."

"_I was not going to say true love._"

"Good."

"_Although love is a factor – not romantic love! There are others kinds of love!_"

"I think I know what you're about to say, but say it anyway."

"_Fraternal love._"

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been sitting against the tree, covering his face. Suddenly he heard an announcement from Felus.

"_There has been a change in the rules. It is possible for two tributes to win if they come from the same district._"

Phineas realised what that meant.

"Ferb!"

He ran, looking for him. It meant that they could go home together, that they could both be victors.

Ferb wasn't with the careers anymore, so his best bet was to retrace his steps, back to where he last saw him, look for any clues as to where he had gone. His search led him to a stream. A hand grabbed him. It was Ferb, camouflaged in the ground.

"Hey."

Phineas helped him up. They hugged each other.

They took refuge in a nearby cave. They weren't alone. Two tributes in the shadows had already taken shelter. Phineas heard a strange noise and in a flash of light a shield appeared, and he heard the drawing of a sword. Coming out of the shadows, it was the two tributes from District 6. Phineas backed away, falling over.

"Ferb?" The girl, Connie asked.

"Connie? Phineas, it's ok!" Ferb told him.

"Ferb!"

The girl went to hug him.

"It's so good to see you! I was so worried what happened to you after you ran! I mean I knew you couldn't be dead, but still I was worried about you."

"I'm confused," Phineas admitted.

"Phineas, this is Connie," Ferb introduced, "Don't worry, she's not like the others. She only joined the careers to protect the boy from her own district, just like me."

The district 6 boy, Steven (Who had lost a lot of weight), walked over to Phineas.

"Looks like you've grazed yourself."

"No, it's nothing."

"Here, I can help."

Licking his hand, Steven slapped it on Steven's knee.

"Eugh! What are you-?"

His knees sparkled, before the wound healed.

"I have healing spit."

"Cool! Gross, but cool!"

"She also protected me from Finn when he found out I betrayed the group."

"Finn?"

"The District 2 boy."

Phineas got up.

"You saved my brother's life?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

They were later gathered around a fire. Connie explained how she escaped from Finn after fighting him off. Steven, who survived thanks to the bag he got from the cornucopia as well as foraging, despite initially escaping as far as possible later tracked the careers down to keep an eye on Connie, and had just met her when she escaped. They later took refuge in this cave, where they've been since, only going out for supplies.

The foursome looked at each other.

"So, shall we be allies?" Steven offered.

Phineas was at a moment reluctant, thinking about what happened to his last ally. Then again, he knew that being allies would give them a reason not to fight each other.

"Sure, why not?"

"So I think two of us should go out and get supplies while the other half guard our base," Connie suggested.

"You two can go out and get supplies," Phineas told Connie and Steven, "Ferb and I will see if can spruce up the place."

"Um. Spruce it up?" Steven asked.

"Yeah. Set up some security against invaders. As well as make it more homely. Or at least, more homely than we're used to."

Steven and Connie looked at each other.

"OK, do your best," Connie told them.

After they left, Phineas looked around the cave.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

* * *

When Steven and Connie came back later that day, they found that the cave entrance was covered in moss. Had they not known about it they wouldn't have even known it was there. They pushed through the strands to find a wooden door.

"Oh hey guys!" Phineas greeted as he opened the door, "We saw you coming through the periscope after you tripped the alarm system."

"-The- periscope?" Steven asked.

Sure enough, there was a periscope poking out at the top of the cave, disguised as a bird.

"I wanted to call it the perryscope after our pet platypus Perry, but I don't think platypuses can be found here and a platypus would look suspicious."

"Well you two have certainly been busy," Connie remarked,

"Come on in, we'll shown you what we've done with the place."

Steven and Connie's jaws dropped. The floor was covered by a pine needle carpet, and filled with wooden furniture.

"Well, what do you think?"

Steven and Connie's expression remain frozen, unsure over what had happened.

"Wait, is that actual fabric on those beds and couches?" Connie pointed.

"Yeah."

"…Where did you even get the fabric?"

"You'd be surprised at what you can find in the woods."

"…But, but but but-"

"I know it's a bit small, but hopefully there's enough space for us. See, here is the main living area, beds over here, the kitchen's over there-"

"You built a kitchen?"

"Yeah. Also it's fully stocked by the way. We were also able to set up a bathroom, we're just waiting for the parts for the indoor plumbing."

"…YOU'RE WAITING FOR PARTS?" Connie exclaimed, "FROM WHOM? What you think a crate of pipes are just going to fall from the sky?"

Everyone heard a ring. Going outside, they saw a parachute float down with a large crate. Inside was an assortment of pipes.

"I guess we have generous sponsors."

"…I'm sorry. I'm just confused."

"Well like I said we need the piping-"

"No, not about that! Well yes, about that, but not just about that!"

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked, now confused himself.

"Phineas, you and Ferb practically made a home all by yourselves! In a cave! In less than a day!"

"Well it wasn't all by ourselves, the animals helped as well."

"You got the animals to help you set up the security, door, camouflage and furniture?"

"Yeah. They had no problem helping us, although we probably need to check with their union."

"I think I need to lie down."

"Well we've made a comfy couch-"

"No seriously, I need to lie down."

Connie collapsed.

"Connie!" Steven exclaimed.

Bringing her in, they laid her on the bed.

"Connie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. I was just overwhelmed by all the impossible stuff Phineas and Ferb did today-"

"It's your leg again, isn't it?"

"Steven, I said I'm fine!"

"No, you're not! Let me take a look."

Reluctantly, Connie pulled up her left trouser leg, showing the wound. Phineas and Ferb almost got sick looking at it. They quickly looked away.

"What happened?" Phineas asked.

"It's where Finn got me, while I was defending Ferb."

Steven slapped new spit on it.

"I don't get it. You should be healed already, but it looks like it's getting- er better."

"I guess the game makers knew about your abilities, and didn't want to give you an advantage."

"Sorry, you guys aren't found of blood, I take it."

"I've never even seen blood until I came to the arena."

"Really? Not even your own blood?"

"No."

"Wow. District 1 sounds like something, where you can build whatever you like in less than a day. Where it's so peaceful you're never actually seen blood. Guess there's always the duck troopers."

"Well sure, nobody likes the duck troopers, but they can actually be quite friendly."

"Really?"

"Sure. I mean everyone knows that they're oppressive, but they're not so bad once you get to know them. One of them told me how he wants to learn how to play a guitar."

"Huh. Duck trooper and friendly are not words I would put together."

"Really? What are your duck troopers like?"

"Well we've got Duck Commandos. They're a lot tougher than the duck troopers you're used to. Plus they're bossy and mean. And even if they weren't there's this big steel wall surrounding the district, drones always surveiling the area, except for the bath and bedrooms. So that's the one thing you've got to hand to them. They maybe oppressive, but at least they aren't creeps!"

"Huh. All we've got is a fence. What does your district produce again?"

"Junk food."

"I guess the capitol people must really love their junk food."

"Yours produce amusements, right?"

"Yeah. Me and Ferb build them."

"You build the amusements for your District?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, every day. We're not allowed to ride them, though."

"But aren't you two a little young to be engineers?"

"Yes. Yes we are."

"…So how are you able to engineer if you're so young?"

"Huh. I'm not used to a follow up to that question. Normally when we answer people just leave it at that."

"…They just accept that you're a little young to be engineers?"

"Well, engineers, landscape contractors, toy designers, working in a museum-"

"I'm sorry, Phineas, I'm just going to need a moment to process that."

"Why?"

"It's like I said," Steven said, "Our dimension is a little different from yours."

* * *

That evening, an announcement came from Felus, saying that there will be a feast tonight at the cornucopia, that will have something each district desperately needs.

"Desperately needs? Connie, that must be where there's medicine for your leg!"

"Steven, no! Don't you see? It's a trap! It's just a way to entice everyone to fight again!"

"So what do you expect me to do, just stand here and watch you die?"

The only sound was the dripping of water on the cave floor.

"I'm going."

"Steven universe, if you go out then I'm following you."

"But you can't get far with that leg!"

"Then I'll scream, letting everyone know where we are! Steven, please? Promise me you won't go?"

Steven stared at her.

"Okay. I promise."

Phineas looked at the pair.

"Maybe we should go to bed early for the night," He suggested.

Connie was shivering as she slept. Phineas looked at the ceiling. He knew what to do.

* * *

**P.S. I do not own 'Steven Universe', 'Adventure Time' or anything related either.**


	10. Hungry Games: Yadda Yadda

**I do not own 'Phineas and Ferb', 'Steven Universe', Adventure Time, 'Star vs', 'O.K. K.O., let's be heroes', 'Big Hero 6' or anything related.**

* * *

Sneaking out, he went to the cornucopia. He saw packages for District 1, 2, 6, 9, 10 and 12. He couldn't see any sign of Finn. Marco and his fellow district tribute came and went. Later so did Go-Go. Seeing that the coast was clear, Phineas went to pick up the package for District 6. He also looked at what was in the package for District 1.

"Hey! I do desperately need that!"

A nearby log transformed into the girl from district 10. She overpowered Phineas.

"I don't know what's so important about you, but whatever. I'll kill you, just like we killed your little girlfriend!"

Someone leapt on her and started strangling her with a spear. It was Dipper. The District 10 girl struggled, but Dipper managed to bring her down. Wearing nothing but a loincloth and covered in tattoos, somehow he had not only survived in the arena, but learnt to fight. Gone was the wimpy kid whom Phineas first saw on the tv. The arena had changed him. He aimed his self-made spear, a stone blade tied to a branch, at the girl's throat.

"What did you do to Mabel?"

"Nothing, nothing! It wasn't me! Rad! RAD!"

Yelling, Dipper raised his stick and brought it down.

BOOM.

* * *

Wacko poured a bottle of black pond water into a glass.

"Ah, Enid. To be honest, I never watched 'OK KO let's be heroes' regularly. But even so-"

Placing a blindworm into the glass, he held it up to the screen.

"Farewell, Enid."

And drank it. Then he started choking, spitting out a sting.

"I thought blindworms having a sting was only a myth!"

* * *

Pulling up his spear, Dipper's attention turned to Phineas with a bestial look in his eye. He advanced towards him. Phineas backed away.

"Wait wait wait wait!"

Once again, Phineas' mind flashed back to the vision he had of Dipper earlier. Not this angry Dipper in front of him. And once again he had that feeling of knowing him yet not knowing him at the same time. But it was different from the other times, as if he was closer to him than the others.

"Dipper wait!"

Dipper stopped. He aimed the stick at Phineas's neck.

"How do you know that name? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?"

"M-Mabel talked all about you. About how you taught her how to treat tracker jacker venom!"

Dipper lowered his weapon.

"She called her your girlfriend. What did she mean by that?"

"We were allies. Though only briefly. I tried to save her, but I couldn't! She told me to tell you that she loves you. I'm sorry Dipper. I'm really, really sorry!"

Phineas was in tears. It didn't help that Dipper looked like a gender bended version of his sister. Dipper cried again as he raised his spear. Phineas closed his eyes. He heard the spear impale the ground. He opened them. Dipper went to get the package for District 4. As he walked away, he stood opposite Phineas.

"Just this once, 1. For Mabel."

And then he ran off and jumped back into his sanctuary that was the field.

* * *

Phineas got back to the cave.

"Connie! Connie, wake up!"

Connie woke up.

"I got you the medicine for your leg."

"Wh-what?"

Everyone woke up.

"You went there? But-"

"You made Steven promised not to go there. But you never said anything about me or Ferb."

Steven and Connie stared at him.

"You risked your life to help us?"

"We're allies, aren't we? That's what allies do, isn't it? Help each other out? Besides, you saved my brother's life, I'm just returning the favour."

Taking out the syringe, he injected her. The wound healed instantly. Steven was in tears.

"You've saved her. Thank you!"

And he hugged him.

"I hope you didn't come across too much trouble for me."

"Oh, not at all! Course, I was ambushed by the girl from District 10, but Dipper saved me."

"Who?"

"The remaining tribute from District 4."

"I thought his name was Mason."

Phineas understood.

"That's why he was surprised I knew his name! It could have only been a nickname from someone he knew, like his sister!"

"Phineas."

Ferb placed his hand on Phineas' shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

They walked to the furthest corner of the cave away from Connie and Steven.

"Phineas, don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry Ferb, but I thought this was the only way Connie could be saved without Steven breaking his promise-"

"I'm not mad about that!"

"Then what?"

"Don't ever do anything alone. Not without me."

"Ferb, I'm sorry. I didn't want to risk your life-"

"If I cared about my life so much, I wouldn't have volunteered! Phineas, the reason I volunteered is that I knew that together, we could beat the arena."

Phineas' temper flared.

"Oh, that's funny, because until they announced that two tributes who came from the same district could go home, I hadn't seen you unless you were with the careers! You're angry because I went off on my own? Well how do you think I felt when you didn't join me at the start of the games?"

Ferb looked shocked.

"Phineas, I meant to join back up with you eventually, the only reason I joined the careers was that I thought I could help protect you-"

"Protect me? YOU LEFT ME VULNERABLE! Do you have any idea what I've been through these last few days? How hard it's been? How much easier it could have been if I had my brother at my side? Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw you with them, thinking that you had betrayed me?"

Ferb blinked.

"You're right. I made a mistake. I'm sorry. So how about a deal? From now on, we do everything together."

"Deal."

They shook on it.

"Whoa. Déjà vu," They said together.

For a moment they were silent.

"Hey Ferb. You got stung by one of those Tracker Jackers, right?"

"The what?"

"Those wasps."

"Oh yeah. Don't feel bad, I know you were only trying to protect yourself."

"Oh I don't. I mean, I do, but the reason I'm asking is what did you see? After you got stung, I meant?"

"Different things. First there was that tentacle monster, then the president naked, holding some sort of glowing orb. Mainly it was about the president, in different situations, focused on you."

"Me? Why me?"

Ferb shrugged.

"It's just that I think I had similar visions. But how could we have the same hallucinations?"

Again, Ferb shrugged.

"When Mabel was stung, she told me she saw her worst nightmares. I think she meant the nightmares everyone have, but how come we didn't see the same thing?"

"Probably because we never had nightmares."

"Oh. I guess there's that. Well-"

Phineas brought up the package he got from the feast for District 1.

"I also got this."

Inside was a box of tools.

"We're sure to build more stuff easily-"

Everyone heard screaming. They ran outside. Phineas recognised the scream.

"That sounded like-"

BOOM.

"No."

Phineas' pupils shrank.

"No no no no!"

In the sky appeared the image of Dipper.

* * *

Wacko poured himself a glass.

"This pond water right here is straight from Gravity Falls, where you made your home."

He dropped a book worm, which had glasses and everything, into the glass, and held it up.

"Farewell, Dipper Pines."

And drank it.

* * *

Everyone in the cave was silent. Phineas still had his back turned to everyone else.

"Phineas?" Steven started to ask, "Are you o-?"

Phineas hit the side of the cave.

"Why?"

He turned to look at the others, in tears.

"Why are we doing this? Why are we here? Why are we being made to fight each other, to hurt each other? Why are we playing along with it, huh? Why can't we decide not to fight? Why can't we just throw our weapons down and say no more, that we're not playing your game?"

Steven and Connie looked at each other.

"Because if we did that, our families will never be seen again."

"Our families? Don't you mean we will never see our families aga-?"

Phineas understood what she meant.

"There has to be a way. A way to win the games without hurting anyone."

* * *

Phineas was woken up by stirring. Steven was stirring in his bed.

"No. I told you to stop. I had no choice!"

Everyone was awake.

"Steven!"

"No, Connie. Get away! NO!"

Steven woke up. He broke down in tears.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone! I'm sorry!"

"Steven, it's okay."

She hugged him.

"None of them would let me help them! I had no choice."

"Shh. I'm here. It was just a nightmare."

"No it wasn't!"

Phineas at once understood his feelings back at the choosing. Steven wasn't upset because he was worried of being hurt. He was in tears because he was worried about hurting others.

* * *

As they ran out of supplies, the group came to a decision, having a big breakfast so that they had enough energy for gathering.

"I need to check if any of my snares caught anything," Said Connie.

She noticed the look on Phineas and Ferb's faces. She groaned.

"Not you two, too! Guys, I know none of you want to kill anything, but we can't live on plants alone! We need protein for a balanced diet!"

"Actually there is certain flora that is high in protein," Phineas pointed out, "I remember it in the edible plants section."

"Ok, you all can gather. I'll go off and hunt."

And she went off. And so Phineas, Ferb and Steven went out to gather berries, herbs, roots, nuts, etc, especially looking for any that was high in protein. Phineas and Ferb had also built a couple of tools to improve the gathering and carrying.

"Found anything that means we don't have to kill any adorable animals?" Steven asked the pair.

"Hmm. Nope. Nothing."

"How about these?"

Steven showed them a handful of purple berries. Phineas looked at them. He knew from looking at them they weren't protein high, but he also realised something else.

"No!"

He slapped them out of Steven's hand.

"Phineas, what the heck?"

"Those are yadda yadda berries, Steven, they turn you to stone!"

"Really? Cos I must have eaten like a ton of these and I'm fine."

"-Really?"

"yeah!"

Phineas picked the berry up again. He was sure that this was a yadda yadda berry, yet from what Steven told him it wasn't poisonous.

* * *

Wacko contacted Felus.

"Felus. You put Yada Yada berries in my arena?"

"Well, Sir, I thought they were appropriate."

"Correct me if I'm mistaken, buy isn't the petrification effect only temporary?"

"Well, I might have made a few modifications."

"Modifications? What kind?"

"You will find out soon."

* * *

"Hey, there's a bush down the stream that might be useful."

Steven took them down to the bush, and picked off a couple of them.

"Hey, er, thanks again for saving Connie," Steven thanked Phineas again.

"You know her, don't you? I mean, before the games."

"Yeah. She's my best friend."

"Huh. Weird."

"Why is me and her being best friends weird?"

"Oh no, not that. It's just…Me and Ferb being brothers. Dipper and Mabel brother and sister. You and Connie best friends. And the two from district 12 seemed to know each other as well. It's just weird how the tributes from each district have a close bond pre games, when the odds of that out of the hundreds of kids available…it's just weird, don't you think?"

BOOM.

"Connie? CONNIE!"

"Steven, I'm sure it's not Connie, there are other tributes it could have been- Steven, wait up!"

Phineas and Ferb tried to run after Steven, but he disappeared from view.

"You know, he is surprisingly fast."

Eventually they caught up with him. Steven was staring at something. The first thought that came to mind was that it was a statue of Go-Go. But then they realised.

"Steven? STEVEN!"

Connie ran up to them.

"I heard the canon go off! I thought-"

"We're ok," Steven told her, "But I can't say the same for the remaining district 12 tribute."

Connie looked at her.

"What happened to her?"

Everyone heard rustling nearby.

"Quick! Someone's coming!"

They hid in the nearby bushes.

"It feels like I'm not supposed to be here. Like I should be dead already."

Phineas froze. He recognised the voice.

"Yeah I know how you feel. I guess we were just lucky."

And he recognised the second belonging to the girl from the same district. They would be a team now.

"Hey, what's that?"

They noticed the petrified body of Go-Go.

"It looks like someone yadda yaddaed the remaining 12."

"Yadda yaddaed?" The girl asked.

"Didn't you go through the edible plants section of the training?"

"I might have skimmed it," The girl rolled her eyes.

"Well basically, the yadda yadda berries turn you to stone."

"Oh. Looks like someone finally outsmarted you, eh?" She said to the petrified form smiling, poking her. Cracks started to spread across the body, before she collapsed into a pile.

* * *

"Ah, Go-Go."

Wacko poured himself another glass of the same pond water he poured himself for Hiro, dropping a particularly tough looking worm in it.

"I may not have been fond of your whole 'woman up' thing, but nevertheless you were a strong role model for girls (even if you could be a bit too aggressive and distant), a strength matched only by your intellect. Also I like that out of everyone from Big Hero 6 you were one of those who appeared to be changed the least."

He held up his glass.

"Farewell, Go-Go."

And drank it.

* * *

"It looks like they made a few modifications with the berries," Marco remarked.

"Do you think who ever yadda yaddaed her is close?" the girl asked.

A shield appear in Steven's hand.

"Unlikely. It was probably just a trap. They're likely long gone now."

"Well, I'm sure there's no harm in checking these bushes."

The girl just happened to walk towards the bushes where the group was hiding. Steven brough up his shield while Connie drew her sword.

"Come one, Star, let's go," Marco walked away, "I'm bored of this place now."

"Hey, wait up!" the girl, Star, ran after him. When they were out of sight, the group walked out of the bushes.

"That was a close one."

"But I do wonder how did she get yadda yaddaed?"

"I think she must have picked up one of the berries I knocked out of Steven's hand."

"Ok. Why did you have yadda yadda berries in the first place?"

"I've been eating them."

"YOU WHAT? Steven, don't you remember them from the edible plants section of the training?"

"I might have skimmed that section," Steven rolled his eyes.

"SKIMMED?" Connie exclaimed in disbelief, "Steven, this isn't like revising for a test where the worst thing that could happen is to get an F, it tells you what to avoid, YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

Connie was in tears. Steven looked ashamed.

"What I want to know," Said Ferb, "Is why the yadda yadda berries didn't affect Steven."

"Of course!" Phineas clicked his fingers, "Steven! You have healing spit!"

"Yeah, we've already established that."

"But that's the point! The saliva must have cancelled out the poison!"

Phineas picked up one of the berries. He was thinking about something. Suddenly he had an epiphany.


	11. Hungry Games: Muttations

**I do not own 'The Hunger Games', 'Phineas and Ferb', 'Steven Universe', 'O.K. KO, Let's be heroes', Star vs, 'Adventure Time' or anything related.**

* * *

Phineas picked up the remaining berries.

"Phineas, what are you doing?" Connie asked.

"Guys, I know what we're gonna do today. We're going to end the 74th games! I have a plan, but if only there was some way we could prevent the audience from knowing. You know, not to spoil them."

"In that case get close. My bubble is air tight!"

Steven activated his bubble around everyone.

"Huddle."

They huddled.

"Right. Here's the plan."

* * *

Wacko, intrigued, zoomed the camera close so that he could at least see their lips.

"Hmmm. I do want to know what they're planning. But on the other hand I don't want to get spoiled!"

* * *

"Right, everyone got the plan?"

They all nodded.

"Ok."

Steven brought down the bubble.

"Let's end the current games once and for all!"

* * *

It was later that day, after that declaration, after collecting supplies and going back to the base, that they set out again. This time they were tracking down the careers instead of avoiding them. When they came across Marco, Star and Rad, they were spotted.

"Get them!" Star cried out.

At once Steven activated his bubble around his friends and like a hamster ball they rolled for it. The career pack chased them all around for a while before the bubble crashed into a tree and burst.

The pack was huffing and puffing, exhausted from what felt like them chasing the other group all day. Steven, also exhausted, took out a bottle to drink.

"Nuh-uh-uh!"

Rad swiped it from his hand.

"Careers, first!"

And poured some of the liquid into his mouth before passing it over to Star.

"Here you go, Marco," Star offered after taking a gulp.

"No thanks I'm-"

Marco was distracted. By the purple liquid running down Star's mouth.

"Star? STAR!"

"What?"

They heard the sound of petrification. They looked around to see Rad turned to stone.

BOOM.

Star turned to look at Marco.

"Marco?"

Before turning to stone herself.

BOOM.

"STAR!"

Marco clutch Star's petrified form.

"Star, no Star! Star, no! It should have been me! It should have been- you should have-"

He broke down, still clutching Star's stone form. He then turned to look at the others, his tearful eyes full of rage. Phineas was already aiming a Yadda Yadda berry at him. At first Marco just stared at him. He let out a tortured screech as he lunged at him.

BOOM.

Steven had already stood between them with his shield up, but it was unnecessary. Marco's outstretched hands were inches away. The Yadda Yadda berry had reached its target in his mouth, turning him to stone like the others.

"Well, three down, one to go," Phineas stated.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALCULATING?"

Phineas, shocked, turned to look at Steven, who was in tears.

"How can you be so calm, after what we just did? I thought you were like me, that you didn't want to hurt anybody, but we just did-"

"Steven! I didn't like it any more than you do, but there was no other way. You know that, right?"

"I do! It's just-"

He wiped the tears with his sleeve.

"From the way he reacted, the way he grieved, the way he was upset, he really cared for his fellow district tribute, like the rest of us!"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"When I was with them," Connie started to explain, "I could tell that there was this sort of bond between the two. I mean I guess there's always some sort of bond between those who come from the same district, but this seemed stronger than usual! Like they were friends. No. Best friends, like me and Steven. But it was more than that. I think they had a crush on each other."

"No. It was more than a crush," Ferb added, "It was love."

"But Ferb, surely they would have known each other only for a couple of weeks, no one can fall in love that quickly!"

Phineas looked at the pair of statues. Another district pair that had a close bond pre-games.

"Steven."

He placed his hand on his ally's shoulder.

"There's nothing else we can do for them. The sooner we defeat Finn, the sooner we can end this."

"And what happens when there's only the four of us left?" Steven asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Taking once last look at the careers, the group moved on. A single tear trickled from Marco's petrified eye and dropped off.

* * *

Wacko poured himself a drink.

"This pond water comes straight from Planet X, your planet, I believe, Rad."

Dropping a worm from the same planet in his glass, he held it up at the screen.

"Farewell, Rad."

And drank it.

He poured himself a second drink.

"This Mewni pond water looks bright and sparkling, but it actually packs quite a punch! A lot like you."

Dropping a Mewni worm into the glass, he held it up.

"Farewell, Star Butterfly."

And drank it.

"As for you, Marco. Marco. You, whose complete lack of knowledge of actual karate is downright offensive to those who know those who actually practiced the martial art, this pond water here comes straight from your home town."

He picked up a worm.

"And this worm is the child of one worm native to America, the other from Mexico. So it's an American/Mexican hybrid. Kinda like yourself! Hmm. I'm beginning to think I'm putting a wee bit too much effort into these drinks. Ah, what the heck! Or I guess, the Underworld in your case!"

He held up the glass.

"Farewell, Marco Diaz."

And drank it.

"You know it's a really good thing I'm only drinking pond water right now, otherwise I'd be totally wasted!"

"_Sir, I don't think you're allowed to say that word here,_" The professor, appearing on a screen, pointed out.

"Oh come on, they got away with it in Tiny Toons!"

"_Yes, but that was back in the nineties. People's concepts of what's appropriate and sensitivities change over time. Also the episode was banned on Fox._"

"Oh yes, why show an episode that teaches kids that drinking alcohol is bad for you?" Wacko muttered.

"_Apparently there were worries that aspects of it would encourage children to drink despite the episode ending in the fiery demise of the affected characters._"

* * *

"Does anyone get the feeling that the game makers are now driving the remaining tributes towards each other?" Connie suggested.

"Why do you say that?" Steven asked.

"From the way game and food has been getting scarce in places to streams drying up, to even terrain changing shape, it feels like they're pushing us in a direction. Probably to have a showdown with Finn."

Sure enough, they came across a forest where they also met up with Finn, who drew his sword. Steven activated his shield; Connie drew her sword; Phineas prepared his slingshot and Ferb took out a spanner.

"Wait a minute! You're all still alive?" Finn asked, incredulous, "I mean I expected the male 6 to be around, but I heard the canon go off three times and-"

Finn realised what had happened.

"Wait you mean- you all took out the others? How? HOW? Seriously, how? How did a bunch of wusses take out-?"

"Guys, look!"

Phineas pointed out to what was at the centre of their location.

It was a cemetery.

There were 24 graves, 5 of which were still open. Everyone walked towards it. On each of the gravestone was a number, ranging from 1 to 12, and whether they were male or female. Phineas understood who these were for; the fallen tributes. Even though their names weren't visible, he could imagine their faces on the stones. Hiro. Go-Go. Enid. Rad. Star. Marco. Dipper. Mabel. Mabel. Crying, Phineas walked towards Mabel's grave. He realised that he still had her grappling hook on him. He took it out.

"I'm sorry, Mabel. I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

He laid the grappling hook onto the grave. A hand burst out to grab it. The rest of Mabel followed. All the graves burst open, the fallen tributes crawling out to greet them with their unnaturally deep moans and groans. Zombies. Green, decaying, skeletal zombies with glowing eyes. Most of them gravitated towards Finn. It made sense. He had been part of the pack that had taken them down, and now they were back for their revenge beyond the grave.

"Stay back! STAY BACK!"

Finn backed away, sword up. He looked terrified.

"No, no!" Cried out the zombie Hiro, "Please don't kill me! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Phineas recognised them as the last words Hiro said.

"I killed you once, I can kill you again!"

"Ninja slice!"

Randy's sword met Finn's. He was dressed as some kind of ninja.

"Ninja slice! Ninja slice!" He kept shouting, hacking at Finn, who kicked him away. He fought off the other zombies, hacking and slashing, but they kept on coming.

"Finn."

His fellow district tribute, who looked like a moving statue of mouldy old bubble gum, walked towards him.

"Finn!"

"PB, it's not my fault you couldn't cut it!"

Finn stabbed her. He tried to pull out his sword, but it was stuck. It wouldn't budge.

"It was before they changed the rules!"

Finn, surprisingly, was now crying.

"If I had known, if I had known back then-"

Giving up on the sword, he backed away. The zombie PB pulled out the sword with ease, and let out a low roar.

Other zombies (Marco, Star and Rad) stumbled towards Steven.

"I'm sorry."

Steven was crying.

"I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know you two were in love-"

"Hiya!"

The zombie Marco brought down a karate chop, but Connie sliced off the arm before it could impact.

"Steven, focus!" Connie shouted at him.

"But- but-" Steven stammered.

The zombie Star held up a wand.

"Narwhal blast."

And shot out a zombified narwhal. Steven brought up his shield in time, where the zombie narwhal exploded on impact.

The remaining zombies (Enid, Go-Go, and to Phineas' dismay, Dipper and Mabel), turned their attention to him.

"Woman up!"

Go-Go hurled one of her discusses at Phineas who ducked. He got back up again.

"Phineas, duck!"

Ferb landed on top of him to stop the returning discuss from hitting him. It returned to Go-Go. Mabel raised her arm.

"Grappling hook!"

And shot out the grappling hook. Once again. It just missed them, only to pull a tree that Go-Go had hit earlier towards them. A shield appeared to stop the tree from falling on them.

"Thanks, Steven!" Phineas thanked.

"Hey, what are allies for?" Steven called back, as the zombie Rad lunged at him.

"Ah!"

He materialised a shield in time to block him.

"Xorpf! Oh, really? Not even here can I escape that fad!"

"Aaaaah!" The zombie Dipper screamed as if in terror as he lunged at Phineas, pinning him to the ground. Ferb knocked him off.

"Grappling hook!"

Mabel raised her weapon again, but Ferb managed to yank it out of her hands and whacked her across the face with his spanner.

"Ferb, stop!" Phineas put his hand on Ferb shoulder, "You're hurting them!"

"It's not them, Phineas!" His brother told him, "It can't be them! Look at Marco! Look at Star! Look at Rad! Look at Go-Go, you know it can't be them!"

Phineas processed what Ferb had told him, knowing that he was right.

"But still.."

"They wouldn't have been buried in the Arena! They would have been sent home after being taken out of the Arena."

"Ferb is right, Phineas!" Connie agreed, fighting off the zombie Rad, "These are just mutts designed to look like them! Muttations, the genetic creations of the Capital, designed to kill the tributes, can-"

"Save the exposition for internal thought, Connie," Ferb told her, "Right now, let's focus getting out of this mess!"

The zombie Enid now attacked, screaming Enid's last words.

"Nothing, nothing! It wasn't me! Rad! RAD!"

"Darnit, if only I had a couple of stones for my slingshot, but all I've got is yadda yadda berries!"

"Grappling Hook!"

"Narwhal Blast!"

"Nina Slice!"

"BOOMERANG SHIELD!"

A shield ricocheted against the trees and zombies, knocking them all down.

"Let's get out of here, before they have a chance to get up!" Shouted Connie.

"But what about Finn?" Steven asked.

Finn, screaming, was already fleeing on his own.

"We can't just leave him to the zombies!"

"Are you kidding? There's no time, we need to roll!"

Steven created a bubble around all of them and they started to run away from the zombies.

"By the way, Steven, that was surprisingly violent of you the way you handled those zombies back there," Phineas remarked.

"Well it's not like zombies feel pain. Wait, you don't think they felt pain, do you?"

"I don't think that's the highest priority right now."

"Do you think we've lost them?"

"We must have. Zombies aren't well known for running fast-"

They heard the moans. Looking back, they saw the zombies were chasing after them.

"Then again these had to be the running type."

The zombie Randy swung through the trees, using his scarf to wrap around them, landing on the front of their bubble. Everyone screamed.

"Ninja sli-" Zombie Randy started to say before getting squashed under the rolling bubble, still stuck on as they rolled. Unable to see where they were going, the group ran into a rock wall, the bubble bursting.

"Ninja slice!"

Connie blocked the blows from Zombie Randy.

"Ninja slice! Ninja slice!"

Steven grabbed his scarf and threw him down a chasm below.

"Ninja sliiiiiiiiice!"

The rest of the zombies surrounded them. Everyone readied their weapons, but they all knew that it was hopeless.

"Steven, you can still get out of here!" Phineas told him, "You have leaping powers!"

"I can't just leave you all behind!" Steven protested.

"We'll be fine, Steven! Besides, someone needs to win the games!"

Steven and Connie looked at each other. There seemed to be some sort of recognition between them.

"Yes. You're right."

Steven placed a bubble around Phineas and Ferb.

"Steven, what are you doing?" Phineas asked.

"Phineas. Ferb."

Steven looked at them, knowing that they couldn't hear him, but hoping at least one of them could read lips.

"Win this thing. Win this thing for all of us."

And he kicked the bubble away into the air.

"STEVEN!" Phineas yelled, even though he couldn't hear him.

The zombies got closer.

"Connie, it's not too late, I can save you too!"

"No! I'm staying by your side. We do this together, even to the end. Besides, you know that only one District can win."

Steven knew that she was right. He activated a bubble around them before the zombies could get them. They were banging on it.

"How long will that bubble hold them?" Connie asked.

"I don't know."

Connie took out a bottle, while Steven took out a Yadda Yadda Berry.

"Remember, Steven. Swallow, don't chew, or it won't work."

"I know. Well, see you on the other side."

Smiling she held up her bottle. She drank it while Steven swallowed his berry.

BOOM.

BOOM.

The bubble burst, but the zombies moved on, revealing Steven and Connie's stoned forms.

* * *

**P.S. I do not own 'Gravity Falls', 'Randy Cunningham: ninth grade ninja', 'Big Hero 6' or anything related either.**


	12. Hungry Games: The Plan

**I do not own 'the hunger games', 'Phineas and Ferb', 'Steven Universe', 'Adventure time', 'Gravity Falls', 'Randy Cunningham: ninth grade ninja', Star Vs, 'OK KO, let's be heroes', 'Big Hero 6', or anything related.**

* * *

Wacko poured himself a drink.

"You know, I'm actually running out of different ways to distinguish each of you with my drinks, so I'm pouring a bottle of pondwater and place a worm, both from your district, raise my glass and say 'farewell, Connie Maheswaran'."

And drank it. He poured himself another drink and place in a worm which he held up at the screen.

"And farewell, Steven Universe."

He drank it.

"HIC!"

"_You're just drinking pondwater, how are you hiccupping?_" Felus, appearing on a screen, asked.

"Sorry."

Wacko beat his chest.

"Reflex."

* * *

The bubble that Phineas and Ferb were in burst.

"If the bubble burst that can only mean…"

Phineas trailed off.

"Hopefully they took the Yadda Yadda Juice before the zombies got them."

They then heard the zombies coming after them. They were back near the centre of the arena.

"The Cornucopia is our only hope, let's go!"

Phineas and Ferb ran towards it. Hearing yelling, Finn emerged from the woods followed by the zombies.

They all managed to get on, but Finn grabbed Ferb. Phineas readied his slingshot with a rock he picked up earlier.

"Go on, shoot," Finn dared, "And we'd both go down and you'll win."

Finn was right. If he tried to hit him, he'd just take Ferb with him.

"Go on! I'm dead anyway! I always was, right? Isn't that what they want, huh?"

For a moment, Phineas saw that Finn was just a kid like them. Like the rest of them.

"No. I can still do this. I can still do this. One more kill. It's the only thing I know how to do. Bring pride to my district. Not that it matters."

Ferb tapped Finn's hand. Phineas shot at it. Finn clutched his hand before Ferb knocked him off the cornucopia. The zombies surrounded him.

"Finn!"

"Grappling Hook!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Ninja Slice!"

"Blorpf!"

""Nothing, nothing! It wasn't me! Rad! RAD!"

"HIYA!"

"Narwhal blast!"

"Woman up!"

"No, no! Please don't kill me! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"No, get away! Get away, no! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Finn screamed as the zombies attacked him. Readying his slingshot, Phineas saw a clearing and fired the yadda yadda berry into Finn's mouth.

BOOM.

At once the zombies dispersed, revealing Finn's stoned form, frozen as he tried to fight off the zombies.

* * *

Wacko poured himself a drink.

"This – comes from the pond that's nearby your tree house. And this-"

He picked up a worm.

"Is a worm that comes from that human island."

He dropped it into the glass, his hand shaking as he raised it to the screen.

"Farewell, Finn the human."

He struggled to drink the contents completely.

"Bleah. I haven't felt this bloated since the 50th. Of course this wouldn't be a problem if everyone had died at their allotted times with their allotted amount of screen time! Oh well."

He looked at a wine rack. There were two unopened bottles. One labelled 'Phineas'. The other 'Ferb'.

"Hopefully I'll still have room for one of those."

* * *

Phineas and Ferb got off the cornucopia to take a closer look.

"Finn seemed to have survived intact."

Then Phineas caught a glance at his mangled right arm.

"Well, mostly. But that's it. WE DID IT! WE WON THE GAMES! WE CAN GO HOME, BOTH OF US!"

Laughing, the two brothers hugged each other, jumping up and down. Phineas sighed.

"If only the price wasn't so high. Mabel and Dipper. Steven and Connie. And the others."

"But we're through now. We can go home."

"_Um, yes, about that._"

Phineas and Ferb were alerted to Felus' voice.

"_We've gone through the rules again, and unfortunately they don't allow anyone but one person to win. So the previous amendment that allowed two tributes from the same District to win has been revoked. Happy Hungry Games. And may the odds be ever in your favour._"

Phineas looked furious. He turned to Ferb.

"When you think about it," He said, "It's not that shocking. Watch two brothers go through all these obstacles together only to fight each other in a showdown."

* * *

Sure enough, the capital denizens watching were cheering them on.

* * *

"Yeah! Phineas, kill Ferb!"

* * *

"Yeah! Ferb, kill Phineas!"

* * *

"I can't believe I was ready to not oppress anyone anymore!"

* * *

"No. I would rather be unalive than to unalive you."

"Same here."

Phineas took out a bottle. Ferb did the same. They walked towards each other.

"Well then."

They toasted.

"Cheers."

* * *

The Control room watched what was happening.

"Are they trying to force us to make them both tributes, thinking that the games need a victor?" Felus wondered out loud.

* * *

Wacko watched what was happening from his throne room.

"They actually think we need a victor. How cute."

And they drank it. Wacko paused the action.

"Oo, you know, this is actually the perfect time to play Mozart's requiem! I knew it would come in handy. Now then, just need to rewind back a few minutes just before Steven and Connie got Yadda yaddaed, and press "play"."

Wacko rewatched the last moments of the games with mozart's requiem playing in the background.

* * *

"Sir, there's something you need to see," One of the operators in the Control Room said to Felus.

* * *

"Are you certain?"

Felus rarely lost his cool, but when he did…

"ARE YOU CERTAIN?"

He hooked the front of his uniform so that they were face to face.

"Yes, Sir? There's no question."

"Felus dropped the operator."

"Oh no."

* * *

Phineas and Ferb drank the bottles containing Yadda Yadda juice. They turned to stone.

* * *

Everyone watching looked on in shock.

* * *

"YES! YES!" Wacko jumped up as Mozart's requiem finished, "BEST HUNGRY GAMES EVER! Oh this is the happiest moment of my why didn't the canons go off?"

* * *

There was silence in the Control Room.

"Do you think he noticed?" One of the operators said to the other, "Maybe he didn't notice!"

Felus covered his face.

"This is someone whose favourite hobby aside from watching heroic characters fight to the death is to pick at flaws, OF COURSE HE NOTICED! He probably realised after listening to Mozart's requiem to the final moments of the game-"

The phone rang. Everyone looked at the phone, before looking at Felus. Gulping, he picked it up.

"Um. Hello?"

"_Felus? Where's the boom?_"

"Sir?"

"_There was supposed to be an earth-shattering BOOM. There should have been two BOOMS, so why was there no BOOM?_"

"Well, Sir, you see we were about to, but then we noticed something in the arena and you see…"

The screens showed the different stoned forms of Rad, Star, Marco, Steven, Connie, Finn, Phineas and Ferb. None of which had crumbled to dust.

"THEY'RE STILL ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE?"

"From what we understand, Sir, it seems that they are all essentially in some kind of stasis."

"Stasis? STASIS? HOW? How can they be in stasis? I thought you modified the Yadda Yadda berry so that it was fatal?"

"I'm as shocked as you are, Sir. I don't know what happened. Even a drop of Yadda Yadda juice should have been enough to turn them into dust with a matter of minutes."

"But then how? How could they have made the yadda yadda juice- wait. What happened in that bubble?"

He rewinded the games back to the moment where Phineas told everyone his plan while in Steven's bubble, and zoomed in so that he could hear their conversation.

"Connie, here's a hypothetical situation. What would happen if everyone in a Hungry Games was incapacitated?"

"Incapacitated? You mean like they broke their leg or something?" Steven asked.

"No. I mean what would happen if everyone was very much alive, but they were in a coma or something?"

Connie considered this.

"I guess if that ever happened, then the current games would end."

"And they would all be alive?"

"Wait, wouldn't the Capital just send a disaster or mutts to take out all but one?" Steven suggested.

"No," replied Connie, "I don't think so. It's true that tributes die in disasters caused by the gamemakers, but they are only there to make the games interesting. The whole purpose of the games is that tributes from the district ultimately kill each other, not the Capital. But Phineas, there's nothing in the Arena that would cause that, everything is designed to be deadly."

"Designed to be deadly, yes. But what if there was a way to make a weapon less deadly?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This."

Phineas held up the Yadda Yadda berry.

"What if there was a way to make the yadda yadda berry, rather than turn you to dust, only turn you to stone temporarily?"

"Is that even possible?"

"Maybe. Think of the nightshade berry."

"Of course!" Said Connie, "Nightshade, although deadly in large quantities, is less so if you've had just a few, but can cause comas."

"Exactly! So if we can just distil the juice of these Yadda Yadda berries, then we can create a less poisonous concoction."

"But Phineas, we're in the middle of a forest. I mean it's not like we actually have on hand a chemistry set that we can so to – actually-"

Connie noticed the perplexed looks Phineas and Ferb were giving her, as if what she was saying wasn't impossible at all. She sighed, accepting that Phineas and Ferb can just do the impossible.

"But how can you be so sure that the yadda yadda berry can only potentially turn people into stone temporarily?"

"I've been thinking about what Marco said, after Go-Go crumbled into dust. About how it seemed the capital made modifications to the berry. It got me thinking that it's not supposed to do that, that they've just made it more potent."

"So that's your plan? Essentially put everyone in stasis with a distilled version of the yadda yadda juice? But Phineas if your plan is to essentially put everyone in a coma, then there's no telling when we could wake up! It could be hours, but it could be days! Weeks! Months! Decades even! Chances are we may never wake up!"

"I know, but it's the only way. The only way to save everybody."

"You really want to save the career pack? After what they did to the others? What they did to Mabel?"

"Connie!" Steven chided.

"Sorry Steven. It's not that I want to kill anyone, I just want to know why you want to save them."

"I don't want to – to - to unalive anyone. Do you?"

He asked the others. They all shook their heads.

"But after we yadda yadda the careers, what happens then?" Steven asked, "What happens when it's just the four of us?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"But there's something else. What happens when the last two come from the same district? Won't the capital expect the two to kill everyone else who is turned to stone."

"I don't think that will be an issue."

"What do you mean?"

"This whole generous "two tributes can go home if they're from the same district" thing that came out of nowhere. Does it strike anyone as out of character for the capital?"

"What do you mean?" Steven asked.

"To be honest," Said Connie, "I've been wondering about that. About their reasoning for why introducing that rule in the first place."

"But even if there were just two left who came from the same district, what's stopping the Capital from changing the rule again?" Phineas asked.

"What, you're suggesting that even if there were only two left from the same district that they'll just change their minds and revoke the amended rule and what I am I saying, of course they would do that!" Connie realised.

"But that seems so…shifty," Steven pointed out.

"And it's exactly in character with the Capital. And we all fell for it. Well apart from you, Phineas."

"No. I wanted to believe it."

"But how are we supposed to make this less potent yadda yadda juice without the Capital knowing?" Connie asked, knowing full well that if the Capital knew what they were planning they would prevent it from happening.

"Steven," Phineas asked, "You said that back in your district 6, they don't monitor the bathrooms."

"yeah?" Steven confirmed.

"Do you think that would apply here?"

"THE BATHROOM?" Wacko exclaimed.

He forwarded the games, to the point where Phineas went into the bathroom. Now looking in, he saw him making his distilled yadda yadda concoction with his makeshift chemistry set, with Ferb continuing it when he went in. They even injected it in a couple of yadda yadda berry skins after extracting the juice.

"But how? How would he have even known about nightshade (Which I've only just realised was the inspiration for nightlocke)? I mean unless District 1 had some version of film theory that wasn't accessible by the internet, you'd have to be an expert on plants and which are edible-"

Wacko's pupils shrank.

"No."

He realised that Phineas was indeed an expert on edible plants, a section he failed him on despite getting every question right.

He should have seen the signs before, how Phineas became suddenly eager to be ok with killing the other careers with the yadda yadda berries despite being so against the idea of killing after having an epiphany moment when examining the berry-

"Yes, thank you for that, Narrator! I would appreciate it that you not make those thoughts public to everyone!"

Oh, sorry. Would you protest then if I talk about how you try to find a way out of Phineas' plan?

"..Yes. I'll allow that."

He tried to think of a way around it, a loop hole in Phineas' plan. But he couldn't find it. Phineas was right. With everyone incapacitated, there was no way to continue with the games. The game makers could send some form of disaster to take out all but one of the tributes, but it would defeat the purpose of the games. It would be different if they were still active, or if they had would become unpetrified in a couple of days or so, but there was no knowing when the effects of the yadda yadda juice would wear off. There was no way getting around it. The 74th games were over. Phineas had thwarted him.

"But that means…that means….he completely subverted my perfect lose- lose scenario."

He dropped his glass onto the floor where it smashed.

* * *

Felus was concerned over the silence on his master's end of the phone.

"Um, Sir, are you ok? Sir? Sir?"

He heard a roar of fury followed by what sounded like an explosion.


	13. Hungry Games: The Victors

**I do not own 'The Hunger Games', 'Phineas and Ferb' or anything related.**

* * *

A drop of liquid plopped on Phineas. He started to sparkle, before returning to normal. He saw that the same had happened to Ferb. It looked like they were in some kind of infirmary. In the same room were Monogram and Doofensmirtz.

"While dismantling the arena," Monogram explained, holding up a vial, "They found this part of the sink's pipework that you two had built. It looked like the District 6 boy's spit had been collected in it. Luckily there was enough to turn all of you back to normal."

All of them?

"Wait, does that mean – Steven and Connie, are they alright? And what about the remaining careers-?"

"Fine, fine. They're all fine, everyone you yadda yaddaed have been reverted to normal, and are in perfect health. Although I can't say the same for the District 2's arm. He'll likely need a prosthetic."

"Where are they? I need to see them-"

"Everyone else has already been sent home. You two are the last to be de-yadda yadded."

Monogram and Doofensmirtz led them out of the infirmary and towards their apartment.

"I must say, the way you used one of the deadliest weapons in the arena and made it un-deadly so that it incapacitated everyone and ended the games. An ingenious tactic."

"I just wished I could have saved everyone," Said Phineas, thinking of Mabel and Dipper, Go-Go and Hiro, and everyone else who was not so lucky.

"Yes," Said Doofensmirtz, "Certainly ingenious the way you th-"

He was interrupted by Monogram coughing. After entering their apartment, Phineas and Ferb were sat down and Monogram sat opposite them.

"Now then, I need you two to explain to me your thought process for coming up with what you did."

"Well, after hearing what Marco said about them making modifications to the yadda yadda berries, I realised that it wasn't meant to turn people to dust. I then realised that if the poison was distilled, then it could just temporarily turn people to stone rather than to dust."

"And your reasoning for coming up with this plan?"

Phineas was surprised at this question.

"What do you mean? I just wanted to save everyone."

"Regardless of the consequences?"

This confused Phineas.

"Consequences? What are you talking about?"

Frowning, Monogram bent further towards them, as if analysing what he had just said. Eventually, he coughed and said "Nothing."

"So, since everyone left survived, who won the games?"

"Well, there's been a debate about that. It was decided that since the canon went off for everyone else, that would only have left you two."

"So, which of us won?"

"Well, it was hard to determine which of you were yadda yaddaed first, so it was decided that you both won."

Later, they were led back to the hall where they were interviewed by Felus. To Phineas' surprise, the President was also on stage, and he seemed to be fuming. Phineas looked out at the audience, and notice there was an uneasy silence.

Also to his surprise, the president, rather than Felus, was the one interviewing him.

"So Phineas, that strategy you came up with so that all of the remaining tributes were only turned to stone temporarily, but long enough for the games to be discontinued. I think everyone here would like to know what was going through your head when you came up with that."

Phineas gave him the same answer as he did Monogram.

"And your reason for coming up with this plan?"

"I just wanted to save everyone remaining."

"Regardless of the consequences?" The president asked.

Again, Phineas was confused by this question.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you mean by consequences."

Like Monogram, the president frowned and leaned forward, as if verifying the verity of what Phineas had just said.

"And the fact that you made your concoction without the capital's knowing?"

"That was just for the surprise!"

"Really? That's it? You just wanted to surprise the capital?"

"Yeah!"

"Seriously?"

"Well, at first I didn't think of it, until Connie mentioned how to make it without the capital's knowing, so then I thought it would be a good twist."

The president considered what he said.

"Ohhh, shoot, you mean it, don't you?"

"Well, wasn't it a good twist? I mean you yourself once said that you'd like it if the games' ending wasn't always so predictable."

Phineas heard the President muttering. It sounded something like "How can someone as ingenious as you be so oblivious?"

"Yes, well, I take it you're not aware then that by saving the remaining tributes that you BROKE THE RULES?"

"Wh-what?"

Nothing that was said shocked Phineas more than what the president said right now. It's true that the games are supposed to end with one remaining tribute, but he thought he found a loophole, and said so to the president.

"Yes, well I'm afraid you did."

"Oh, I'm-"

Phineas was about to say he was sorry, but he couldn't. Because he wasn't sorry at all. Not for saving anyone. Not Steven or Connie or the remaining careers, and definitely not for saving Ferb. If anything, he was sorry that he couldn't save everyone.

"-It was never my intention to break the rules."

"Well then, if you knew what you did now, that by saving the others you had in fact broken the rules, would you have done it all over again?"

It shouldn't have been a hard question, but it was. Even though Phineas could never support the regime he lived in, at the same time he didn't think of himself as a rule breaker. Oh sure, maybe at times he went in places where he shouldn't have gone, but he was always able to placate the soldiers. At the same time, though, if he knew then what he did now, that trying to save the remaining tributes would mean his family would suffer the consequences of his actions, but at the same time not wanting anyone else to…he knew what answer the president wanted from him, but he couldn't give it to him. For one thing, Phineas wasn't a liar. So this was the answer he gave him.

"I've never thought of myself as a rule breaker."

"Hmm."

The president, frowning, considered what he said. The audience had also leaned in, waiting for the president's judgement.

"Oh well, lucky for you that once you go into the arena, you're disqualified for going in twice, aren't you?"

Taking the crown meant for the victor, the president pulled it in two, placing one half on Ferb's head and the other on Phineas.

"Everyone, please welcome the victors of the 74th Hungry Games, Phineas and Ferb!"

Everyone gave a polite clap.

* * *

"You two did it!"

Sammy had jumped on both of them after the interview.

"You did it! You won! You won the Hungry Games! I'm so happy! I've never had a winning tribute before, I mean I have, but never from District 1, especially not two! Oh, you should have seen the look on Teneko's face when MY tribute beat HIS!"

* * *

After packing up, the two went on the train home. Home. Phineas couldn't have imagined that he would be going home, at least not with his brother. Let alone knowing that he had helped save 6 other tributes.

While the train went through the portal, everyone watched the TV. The Hungry Games concluded with interviews from each district's escort and mentors, from 13 to 1.

"So tell me, how do you feel over your tributes' defeat?" Felus asked the escort for District 13, named GASH, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"This is why I don't let him watch 'happy tree friends'," Said the Snake coming out of his head.

One of the mentors, Badgerclops, was also in tears.

"Yes, it's always disappointing when a tribute dies," Said the other mentor, Mao Mao, "Especially so early in the games."

"I'm not happy about their defeat," Said the escort for District 12, Dr Mad Scientist, "I mean sure, yes, the boy was slated for slaughter, but I had hoped that at the least the girl would have had the strength to match her intellect in order to survive. I still don't understand how she didn't recognise that berry she ate was a Yadda Yadda berry."

"Yes it was certainly tragic to see such two young people with great potential die," Said one of the mentors, named Stan.

"Huh," Tutted the other mentor, named Momakase, "I'm surprised the boy survived as long as he did, and I am disappointed that the girl didn't. I really thought she would win."

"Sniff, it was so sad what happened!" Mourned Ben, one of the co-escorts for District 11, "So very, very- wait a minute, aren't we the escorts for District 3? I'm pretty sure that was mentioned."

"Oh, Anonymius retconned that," Felus explained, "He thought Handy was better suited for that District."

The two mentors, Scrooge McDuck and Mrs Beakley, were confused.

"Anonymius? Retconned? What the blazes are you two on about?" Scrooge asked.

"OK seriously," Said Quasi, the other escort for District 11, "How does Deadpool break the fourth wall without anyone no-"

"PROCESSING," Computed the escort for District 10, Metallus, "ERROR. UNABLE TO COINCIDE PARAMETERS OF AGE, HEIGHT AND FIGHTING ABILITY OF FEMALE DISTRICT 10 TRIBUTE LESS THAN AGE HEIGHT AND FIGHTING ABILITY OF MALE DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTE. PROCESSING. STRENGTH AND POWER LEVELS OF DISTRICT 10 MALE TRIBUTE HIGH. INTELLIGENCE LEVEL LOW. PARAMETERS OF DEFEAT BY DISTRICT 1 AND 6 TRIBUTES SATISFACTORY."

The two mentors, Carol and Garth, stared at him.

"Um, yes," Said Carol, "Well, it was a shock to everyone how Enid was easily defeated by that kid with no powers or training."

"And even though Rad was strong and powerful, it's not surprising that he was tricked by those other kids."

"_Whereas I'm surprised that my tributes lasted longer than they did," _Said the District 9 escort, Shadow Witch, "_I'm not surprised that the girl was easily tricked by the other tributes. And with her gone, it was all over for the boy, losing all will to fight._"

"Yes, it was a dirty trick they played on Star in order to win," Commented one of the mentors, named River.

The other mentor, Sensei, sniffed.

"Poor Marco. You could see how heartbroken he was over the lost of his fellow tribute!"

"Honestly, at this point I'm used to losing," Said the escort for District 7.

"Hey, these are kids' lives that were lost!" Shouted one of the mentors, named Sylvia, at the escort.

"Even if they proved not to have the calibre of a victor," commented the other mentor, Brad Starlight.

Sylvia was clearly angry at his words.

"I feel cheated. Cheated!" Complained the escort for District 6, Scorpius, "Steven was unbeatable. UNBEATABLE! But nooooo, he had to make allies with Phineas and Ferb who fuelled his pacifism and come up with a plan that meant – um – not as many died as usual."

"Honestly, I'm surprised the girl lasted as long as she did," Commented one of the mentors, Handsome Hank Hackleschmidt.

"Yeah. And even though Steven was strong and fast, he was too gentle for the arena," Commented the other mentor, Dashing Danny Doober.

"Oh sure he was gentle," Said the escort, "But when given no other choice he would have done what was necessary to survive. Or at least to protect his fellow tribute."

"Um, no offence, Mr Scorpius, but I think I know my tribute better than you," Said Dashing Danny.

"Yes, quite," replied Scorpius, his eyes darting from side to side.

"Honestly, although I'm not surprised that the girl lost I'm annoyed I mean unsurprised that Randy also lost. Yes," said the escort for District 5.

"Yes it was a tragic loss for District 5," Lamented one of the mentors, S. Ward Smith.

"Oh well," Said the other mentor, Mrs Driscoll, cheerfully, "There's always next year, right Mr Driscoll?" She said to a skeleton next to her, manipulating it like a ventriloquist doll, saying "If at first you don't succeed, thigh and thigh again!"

"**I am infuriated over my loss!" **Said the escort for District 4, Flaming Skull, almost setting the room ablaze, "If the girl hadn't been distracted by that grappling hook they would have won."

"Don't you dare blame Mabel you disembodied skull!" Snarled one of the mentors, Stan.

"Stan, please," The other mentor, Ford, placed his hands on the other's shoulders, "I must apologise on behalf of my brother, Mr Felus, the loss of Mabel and Dipper had hit us very hard-"

"Just what did you do to Dipper?" Stan demanded to know, "there was nothing left of him but blood and hair! ANSWER ME YOU-"

He lunged at Felus and the camera, which quickly cut to the next team.

"Honestly," Said the escort for District 11, Handy, a giant hand, "there's really no need to get invested when you know that your tributes are going to fail, especially not surviving the bloodbath."

The two mentors, Rigby and Mortecai, had nothing to add.

Then it was the District 2 team.

"Oh well," Said the escort, Teneko, "I'm used to losing at this point, and I'm glad it was Phineas and Ferb who won. Sure I would have preferred Star and Marco or Enid and Rad, but Phineas and Ferb were good as well."

"Any comment you'd like to make, Mr Dog?" Felus asked one of the mentors, Jake, who remained silent.

"And how about you, Miss Vampire Queen?"

"Sorry, I'm still cut up over what happened to PB. The female district 2 tribute I mean."

"And your feelings over the District 2 male tribute?"

"Finn's been dead to me the moment Bonnie was."

Finally came the interview for the District 1 team, the winning district.

"So Samantha, how do you feel over your unexpected victory in the games?"

"I'm ecstatic!"

Sammy was jumping up and down.

"I've never had a winning district before! I mean I have, but we don't talk about that one and another one cheated, but I haven't had not just one but two prominent victors that we can talk about and who didn't cheat, well ok they did break the rules but that was unintentional, and yes I did have one like that but not in a long time! No one believed that District 1 could ever produce another victor!"

"So Mr Monogram, how do you feel about your victory?"

"Yes I am very pleased to have helped another tribute become a victor."

"It was certainly not how I would have won the games, though," Commented Doofensmirtz.

"Nor I," Said Monogram.

Phineas' mind couldn't help but drift back to those who were still lost, those he knew, and those he didn't know.

But they would be going home to everyone they knew and love. And what's more, they'll be able to move into a big house, and have so much money they won't know what to do with it! Phineas also knew that after the games, victors were supposed to have a talent. He already knew what his and Ferb's was, so maybe from now on they'll be able to test what they build themselves, and have their friends and the entire district join in as well.

"You know what, Ferb?" Phineas said to his brother.

* * *

"_I think things can only get better from now on._"

From his throne room, Wacko watched as the train went into the sunset. Felus and Sammy were with him.

"Yes, well Phineas, I'm afraid that in your aspirations for 'Happily Ever After' you've overlooked one important detail: the sequel."

Wacko got off from his throne, walking out of the room.

"Ahahahahahaha. AHAHAHAHAHAAH! AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Felus and Sammy watched as their master walked out of the room.

"Well at least Boss is still in good spirits after the whole thing!" Sammy told Felus.

Felus sighed.

* * *

**P.S. I do not own Adventure Time, Regular Show, Gravity Falls, Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja, Steven Universe, Wander over Yonder, O.K. K.O., let's be Heroes, Star Vs, Ducktales, Big Hero 6, Mao Mao heroes of pure heart or anything related either.**


	14. Catching Fire: The Victory Tour

**I do not own 'The Hunger Games', 'Phineas and Ferb', or anything related.**

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were coming home after another successful day of testing their latest invention. After winning the Hungry Games, the battle royale that pit contestants from all the different dimensions that made up the republic of Amet or 'districts' in a fight to the death, as there were two victors this time around they were rewarded two houses. Since they were one family and only needed to live in one, the other was used as a workshop. Phineas and Ferb had long been building Amusements for the Capital. Their District's economy (and worth) depended on them. But now they were allowed to test the inventions themselves rather than the Duck troopers, the 'peace keepers' of the districts (And now that they didn't have to go to school meant they had more time inventing). And not just them, but they invited their friends to join in the fun as well. As they arrived next door, they greeted their neighbours from opposite, the family of Heinz Doofensmirtz and Francis Monogram, both victors, who mentored them during the games.

"Hi boys," Their mum greeted them as they came in, "Did you two have fun next door?"

"Yeah, Mom!" Phineas replied.

At first their Mom was rather apprehensive of them testing their inventions themselves (And their sister, who probably wouldn't be alive if Phineas hadn't volunteered in her place in the Hungry Games, had no qualms in telling their mum what they were doing), but their Dad assured her that a) the inventions were crucial in their District's economy, b) they were sure to put all safety measures in place, and c) in a district as grim as District 1 they should be allowed to have some fun!

"That's good to hear. By the way, you have a visitor in the drawing room."

A visitor? Phineas wasn't sure who the visitor could be, let alone that they had a drawing room!

As they entered the room they were sure they hadn't noticed before, they saw sitting at the desk at the far end was President Wacko.

* * *

Phineas stood there uncertain as the president slowly drained his wine glass of pond water and the worm that was in it.

"Um, Mr President-?"

The President held up his finger as he continued to drink.

"Ah," He sighed once he was done, "I think-"

He stood up, pushing the chair behind him, "That it would be best if we remained dishonest with each other."

"Um, don't you be honest?"

"Oh no, honesty would do no good in this situation."

His hands behind his back, the president circled Phineas and Ferb like a predator circling his prey.

"You see, I have a problem, Phineas. A problem that began the moment you helped those seven remaining tributes escape from the Arena. Do you know what the basis of this republic is?"

"Um, that each district provides a resource unique to them and in return they're provided protection?"

"Well there's that. But it's also, like any functioning state, that the state's power is absolute. So if the state requires resources to be sent, then they are sent. If the state sentences a criminal to be executed, then they are executed. If a state sponsored entertainment says that 24 contestants go in, and only one comes out, then only one comes out. Now if any of those are not met, can you see how the state appears weak, and if the state appears weak then anarchy occurs?"

"I'm very sorry, Sir," Phineas replied, "It was not my intention to make the Capitol appear weak."

"Oh I know it wasn't. You're the type of boy who, I don't know, creates fun contraptions every day in Summer, totally oblivious to the reality that your mother would not approve no matter how many times your sister says 'you guys are so busted'."

"Wait, what?"

"And although the Capital was convinced that your actions in the Arena were that of a naïve little boy who didn't realise what he was doing, the rest of Amet, well, in their eyes if one person can escape justice, what's stopping them from doing the same?"

Phineas noted that the president was a few inches shorter than him. You wouldn't think that a yellow duck would ordinarily be that threatening, and even though he had claws and fangs in any other situation they would make him appear ridiculous than scary. However, right now Phineas couldn't help but notice the claws on each tip of his wing, on each toe, the fangs glistening at the front of his bill, his black eyes like a pair of abysses, threatening to suck everything in.

"Already there are reports of those throughout the republic who would seek to undermine the government's authority."

"…You mean rebels, Sir?"

"I avoid that term. 'Rebels', 'rebellion', 'freedom fighters' have positive connotations, as if they are noble heroes fighting against tyranny. Words have deeper meanings, you see, so it is important that the right words are used. So I would prefer to use the words that have no illusion to what they really are. Insurgents. Terrorists, anarchists, criminals. You're a good boy, aren't you Phineas? You obey the law, don't you? You're not a criminal, are you? You wouldn't do anything illegal, right? And you definitely don't want anyone to get hurt, do you?"

"…I'm sorry, Mr President, but I'm still not sure what it is you're asking me to do."

"Today you start your victory tour around the Republic. All I ask is that when you visit each district, assure them that you are a law-abiding citizen and that you're not the type to commit treason, and you would certainly not condone others to do so."

"…Ok, Mr President. I'll convince them."

"Convince me, Phineas. Convince me."

The president started to walk away.

"Oh, one more thing, Phineas. The last time we met, you told me that the unpredictable outcome of the last games would have pleased me. NEVER EVER PRESUME YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS I WANT."

His eyes seem to crackle. Phineas gulped.

"Okay then," The president smiled.

He walked out of the room.

"By the way, nice prey, predator simile, Narrator, but did you really have to tell everyone that I'm shorter than Phineas?"

I was trying to show the irony.

Now what's happening now? Oh right! Phineas had frozen after hearing the president walking out the room. The sound of his flat, webbed feet making contact with the ground. It brought back all of those visions he had of him in the games, his different personas, menacing him, his cackling.

"Phineas!"

Phineas' concentration was broken by Ferb.

"You had another episode, didn't you?"

In the games, Phineas was stung by a modified wasp call a tracker jacker. It caused him to see various visions. It had been a while since being in the arena, and he thought that the effect would have worn off by now.

Clearly it hadn't.

* * *

If it was up to Phineas, he would have put his experience in the games out of his head, treated it like it was all a bad dream, amongst the other bad dreams he now had because of them, including a dream about the zombies, his brother and friends among them…But that was impossible, as the victory tour, where the victor toured around the districts, occurred between the games. Then there was the opportunity of becoming a mentor for the next games. District 1 already had two mentors, but Phineas wouldn't feel right if he didn't at least try to help out, and his brother felt the same. What if someone they knew became a tribute?

The tour was to go in order of the districts, followed by a trip to the capital, before returning to District 1 for the closing celebrations. Phineas and Ferb travelled on the interdimensional train. Their mentors sat opposite them in the carriage, along with Sammy the Slug, their escort. As a reward for having a winning district, Sammy had been awarded a robotic exoskeleton.

"Now then, when you two give your speech in the District 2 town square," Sammy was telling them, giving them two sheets of paper each, "The president would like you to use these."

Phineas read through his script. It didn't even address the District 2 tributes by name. It talked about their sacrifice in the arena, and how the District 2 male tribute (Who Phineas remembered was called Finn) was a worthy opponent. Mostly it was about how Phineas and Ferb were grateful for everything the government had done for them, and how much they love their republic and support everything the government does, including protecting it from threats, within and without. He wondered what Ferb's said, as Phineas usually did the talking. Wait a minute!

"Sacrifice? I thought Finn survived?"

"Oh that's right, you don't know, do you? Well, you see, after returning to District 2, there was a mob."

"A mob?"

"The other tribute that he killed was a beloved member of District 2. A status of a victor would have protected him, but without that, well…"

Sammy straightened one of her antennae and wrapped the other around it, stretching the former. Phineas got the message.

"Oh, just heads up! There will be no mentioning of any of the other survivors' status after being yadda yaddaed. You won't even get to see them at all during the tour. It will be as if they never came back."

Phineas understood. Because there only should have been one survivor. There were only two victors this time around because the game makers were unable to ascertained who got yadda yaddaed first. Even so, Phineas was disappointed that he wouldn't get to see the others, especially Steven and Connie, their allies in the games.

The portal opened, and they found themselves in District 2. Phineas and Ferb looked out of the window. Before all they had ever seen of District 2 was the town square, but now they could see the whole world. It looked quite such a beautiful place. Sammy told them how a thousand years ago the dimension was similar to District 1, until a nuclear war.

"How come the future tends to either be post apocalyptic or dystopian, or both?" Phineas wondered, "Why can't the future ever be awesome? Hey, Where's the fence?"

"It has a wall that encompasses the entire known world."

Wow. A world sized wall.

The train landed in the town square. Phineas and Ferb were led to a platform. Phineas noted that the Duck troopers were bigger than the ones back home, with what looked like a pair of spikes on each of their wrists. He wondered if these were the duck commandoes that Steven mentioned. There were also robotic duck heads surveilling the area. Phineas had seen these on the broadcasts. He just assumed they were cameras, but they were everywhere. They looked out to the crowd of District 2. There were two stands amongst the crowd. Each had an image of the tribute from the district at the top. On the platform with Finn's face were what looked like two yellow, anthropomorphic dogs, one of the them hugging the other. As they gave their speeches, Phineas couldn't help but notice that one of the dogs, who he recognised as Finn's mentor, was staring at him. As they went on, the crowd was muttering, confused. Phineas guessed they probably expected more from the boys who supposedly defied the capital. After their speech, they had dinner with the new mayor of District 1, who was somewhat annoying.

* * *

They had just left the Surreal world of District 3. Like District 1, it was a city-based district with a fence rather than a wall, and Duck Troopers that resembled those back home. Phineas had no problem with the speech written for him when it came to the tributes there, as he didn't know them that well. Come to think of it, he couldn't even remember their names or what they looked like. The portal opened to the District that Phineas was dreading the most.

District 4. Mabel and Dipper's District.

Phineas couldn't believe how small District 4 was. Mabel had described it as 'a measley town', but still! The fence, which was in as good repair as the one for District 1, surrounded only a small town. When they got on the platform, they saw that instead of two stands in the crowd there was only just one. Because both tributes came from the same family. On it, stood Mabel and Dipper's mentors, hugging each other.

"People of District 4," Phineas started reading the script, "Myself and my brother Ferb are flattered by your District's hospitality. We thank you for welcoming us into your District. Me and my brother would not be alive were it not for the sacrifice your tributes made."

Phineas' mind flashed back to Mabel and Dipper in the Arena, and other visions appeared as well.

"The female tribute was a worthy ally. And- and…"

Phineas couldn't help but see the sad faces of everyone in the district. He sighed. This wasn't right.

He scrunched up the paper.

"He scrunched up the sheet!" Sammy wailed, "Oh no, Boss is gonna be so mad!"

"I didn't know Dipper that well," Phineas continued, "What I knew about him, I learnt from his sister, Mabel, how smart he was, how compassionate he was. He was the type of guy who was willing to discover the truth, no matter the cost, willing to help out anyone in need. Even though he seemed easily scared at first, deep down he was brave. It was tragic, what the Arena did to him. That it made him a killer.

But I knew Mabel. She was cheerful and kind. She didn't have to help me against the careers, or heal me after I was stung by a tracker jacker, or give me drink and food, but she did so anyway. Everywhere I look, I see her. In an action someone makes when helping out a stranger. In the flowers that I gave her. In the sun that she wore on her sweater when she-"

He couldn't finish the sentence. A young overweight man in a green t-shirt with a question mark started crying. Soon, everyone was in tears.

"She was more than my ally! Mabel was my friend, and – and – and I couldn't save her! I'm sorry!"

Phineas couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He heard a whistle. A four-note whistle. An old man had two fingers covering his mouth, and raised them in the air. A duck trooper turned its heard to look at him. Scanning the gesture, a word came up on its viewing screen: REBELLION.

"REBELLION DETECTED."

That set them all off.

"REBELLION DETECTED!"

The town square was in chaos, as the crowd scattered and screamed, as the Duck troopers grabbed civilians, threatening them with their guns, threw stands and furniture upside down, quacking "REBELLION!" Monogram grabbed Phineas and Ferb and dragged them into the mayoral building as several duck troopers landed on top of the old man, pinning him to the ground. He was laughing, seemingly not aware of what was going on around him. Another Duck Trooper readied his run.

"THE PENALTY FOR REBELLION: DEATH."

He aimed it at the old man's head. The doors to the building closed, but not before Phineas saw a glow of red.

* * *

**P.S. I do not own 'Adventure Time', 'Regular Show', 'Gravity Falls', 'Steven Universe', Star Vs or anything related either.**


	15. Catching Fire: Victory Tour Continued

**I do not own 'The Hunger Games', 'Phineas and Ferb', 'Gravity Falls' or anything related.**

* * *

Phineas couldn't stop crying. Ferb tried to comfort him.

"I- I don't understand! All that old man did was whistle and raised his hand, why did the Duck Troopers shoot him for that?"

"That wasn't an ordinary gesture," Monogram explained, "It was a salute often used in the old rebellion."

"Still though, I know McGucket was missing a few marbles, but I never thought he would outright use that in public for all to see," Doofensmirtz remarked.

"McGucket? Wait, you knew that old man?"

"Fiddleford McGucket? Sure, he was a fellow victor! We bonded over our love of huge inventions. Although he was more mad scientist, apparently after his games he was so traumatised by the whole experience that he used some kind of mind memory eraser inator on himself. Unfortunately, he used it one too many times on himself."

Phineas was still crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about your friend. I was supposed to keep the peace and I made everything worse-"

"Keep the peace, what are you talking about?" Monogram asked.

He and Doofensmirtz looked at each other.

"What's going on?"

Ferb looked at Phineas.

"The President came to see us just before the tour. He told us not everyone was convinced that we had no idea we defied the capital during our games. Apparently our actions came across as too rebellious."

Monogram sighed.

"I was afraid of that. I thought that if you told everyone you had no idea that you had broken the rules that would have been enough to get you spared from being punished by the Capital, but it seems other were not so convinced."

"Wait, you knew?" Phineas asked, "You knew what we had done, and you didn't say anything?"

"Like I said, I thought your ignorance was your best defence, and it was best that would appear as genuine as possible. But you must realise how it looked to others. How you humiliated the capitol by prematurely ending the games, even concealing what you were doing."

"But we weren't trying to defy the capital!" Phineas protested, "I thought I found a loophole!"

"And you did. Unfortunately the Capital does not do loopholes, and they certainly don't like it when people discover loopholes."

"Wait a minute. So you two really WEREN'T trying to thwart the Capital?" Doofensmirtz asked.

"No!" Phineas replied.

"But that's like saying if a secret agent went to a scientist's lair, found his decimatinator, which made a tenth of all the population in the tri state area disappear (Seriously, that's where the term decimate comes from, look it up!), but didn't mean to accidentally press the self-destruct button before it had a chance to make the whole tenth of the population disappear, and then when he's flying off, you're raising your fist in anger, and you're all like "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE-"

Monogram's cough interrupted Doofensmirtz.

"Really?" Phineas asked, "You really think that's how it came across?"

"Well yeah!" Doofensmirtz replied, "In fact, I can imagine after the games had ended the president was all like 'CURSE YOU, PHINEAS AND FERB!'"

Phineas now thought of the anger the president had, both at their final interview and at their house.

"It also didn't help that you addressed the male tribute by a nickname that only the district would have recognised," Monogram told him.

That's right! Thought Phineas. 'Dipper' was only his nickname, and would have been known only by those in his district. Shoot!

"If it's any consolation," Monogram continued, "You're not the first victor who unwittily made the capital look bad."

"Really? Who else?"

"It was the victor of the 50th Hungry Games, which came down to two tributes, one from 12, the other from 9. Both were severely injured in their final battle, with the 9 chasing the 12 to the edge of the arena. He hurled a fireball at his victim, but the 12 collapsed, just missing it, which went over the edge. The 9 probably thought that all he needed to do was wait for the 12 to die. But what he didn't know is that the 12 intentionally led him to the edge, discovering that surrounding the arena was a force field that was meant to keep all tributes in. And when he threw the fireball it eventually came back, impacting the axe that was already embedded in his skull.

But the Capital didn't like that. They didn't like that the tribute used what wasn't intended to be a weapon."

"Are you serious? They punished him just for being smart?"

"Yes. For being smart. Too smart."

"So, what did they do to him, did they – unalive him?"

"No. What they did was far worse than that.

They unalived everyone he cared about."

But that would mean if they had failed to convince the President that they weren't trying to rebel against the Capital –

One thing was sure, District 4 was not a miniature version of 1. Sure, the duck troopers were disliked, but he couldn't imagine any of them behaving like the ones here. Even so, that didn't stop him from imagining everyone he cared about being lined up. Mom and Dad. Candace. Perry. Isabella-

"Doofesmirtz, Monogram, you have to help us! Please, help us through the rest of this tour, just until we're off the train-"

"Oh wake up, kid, you're never getting off this train!"

"Heinz, please. Phineas."

Monogram bent down on one knee, placing his hand on Phineas' shoulder.

"It's not just this tour."

"What do you mean?"

"From now on, you and Ferb will be mentors, from here on out. And every year when they come back to you, you will have to present yourself as nothing more than a loyal citizen of the republic."

"So from now on you two are gonna smile, or," Doofensmirtz looked at Ferb, "Whatever it is that you do. And you're gonna read the speeches that Sammy gives you. You think you can do that?"

Phineas wasn't sure. Obeying the law was one thing, but outright supporting a regime that regularly oppressed its populace, a populace that it thought of as little more than animals, who forced children to fight to the death for their amusements, who executed an old man just for an archaic even though rebellious hand gesture? He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if he could do that.

* * *

The next week or so was an indistinguishable round of speeches, dinners and train rides. Phineas and Ferb saw cities, beaches, galaxies, castles, plazas, seas, forests and valleys. The rest of the tour occurred mostly without incidences. There were a few, however. The next district they were in (District 5), as Ferb was reading from the speech given to him, telling everyone what a worthy competitor the male tribute was (Whose name Phineas learnt was Randy), someone threw mud at him.

"He was my friend!" Shouted an overweight teenager, "My best friend! What did your pack do to him? You know what happened, tell me!"

"REBELLION DETECTED."

A Duck trooper dragged the boy away by the neck of his shirt.

"Howie, no! Please, he's just a boy!"

A couple of people that Phineas could only guess were the boy's dad and sister ran after them.

After that came District 6. This was probably the highlight of the entire tour. After saying what such worthy allies the tributes were, one of the people on Steven's stand (A pale white woman with a long-pointed nose) let out a rather unconvincing cry.

"Ohhhhhhh, Steven!" She wailed in a way that you could tell she was only acting, "He was so young!"

"Way to overact, Pearl," A short, purple skinned woman whispered.

Even though he never got to see Connie and Steven, this hammy performance assured him that they were alright. If only the rest of the tour was as fun.

At District 9, as in the other districts, the group had dinner with the mayoral family, who also just happened to be the parents of the girl from District 9, named Star. But at dinner, Star was nowhere to be found among the table with her black dressed parents.

"Um, won't your daughter be joining us?" Phineas asked without thinking.

The parents dropped their cutlery with a CLANG.

"Um, no, of course not," Replied Mayor Butterfly, "You defeated her, remember?"

"Ok, I know what the official stance is, but I would have thought, within close doors-"

The mayor was alert by the flashing of the eyes of the resident Duck commando commander, who was dining with them (even though Duck troopers don't eat).

"Please let us not discuss this any further."

District 10 and 12 were their own kind of awful, as Phineas gave his speeches, watching the grieving families of the District 10 girl (called Enid), and the lone woman on the District 10 boy (called Hiro), being comforted by some kind of giant balloon robot. Even though he hadn't killed any of them personally, he still felt responsible. If he hadn't gone to get the medicine for Connie (or at least stayed around to get the package for 1), then Enid may not have pounced on him, only to be killed by Dipper. If he had not destroyed the pile of food the careers had, Finn wouldn't have killed Hiro. And if he hadn't knocked the yadda yadda berries out of Steven's hand, then Go-Go wouldn't have picked one up to eat, not knowing that this would be her doom. District 10 was also upsetting because when being awarded wreaths, the boy who gave him his (who looked between 6 and 11) said "Next games, I'm gonna volunteer, just like you!"

Another thing that stuck in Phineas' mind was what happened when they left District 7. When the portal reopened, it took them not to District 9. This reality appeared barren, with the sea the only significant feature. That's when he realised. This was District 8, the District destroyed during the rebellion. The Capital likely took victors through this dimension as a reminder to what happened to those who defy the capital. As they travelled through, Phineas thought he saw a green bird, but when he looked back, it was gone. He was probably imagining things. No life could exist now in District 8, at least on the surface.

As they travelled across the dimensions, Phineas couldn't help but notice the differing levels of security in each district. Some, like 3, 4 and 5, had your band of duck troopers and a poorly managed/maintained fence, while others (7, 11, 12 and 13) had a wall policed by troopers, and then you had the remainder with their duck commandoes, steel wall, floating cameras everywhere, even a portal that was always opened that connected the district to the capital. Sammy explained to him that there were three levels of security: Level-L (Low), Level-M (medium), and Level-H (High). When Phineas learnt from Steven how security was much higher in District 6 compared to 1, he thought it was because the capital valued their resource (junk food) more than amusements, which is what 1 produced. But now he wasn't so sure, because if that was true, then it meant the capital valued candy, junk food, corn and gear over things like transportation, gold, rubies, even technology. Then again maybe Phineas shouldn't expect logic from a government whose leader was called Wacko. That being said though, the president had never struck Phineas as mad. Prone to rage, deceitful, manipulative, a bit cheerful on the side sure, but insane? Probably the craziest thing he did was to allow volunteers to be of either gender, but even that was done to appease concerns of gender equality. That's not to say he didn't say the odd thing now and again (like that line about a sister saying 'you guys are so busted'). But the visions he had of him in the arena were more mad (and murderous too), laughing as he gloated control over reality.

Also Phineas couldn't help but notice that the districts with Level-H included all of the career districts, whose children were more likely to win the games, where winning was an honour rather than a death sentence. But on the other hand most of the so-called loser districts, whose tributes rarely got to win, were level-M. Then again, District 1 was considered to be the lowest of the districts when it came to winning.

Another thing he noticed that whereas some district crowds had that cattle weary or disinterested look about them, others (particularly 7, 10 and 13) barely concealed rage, testing the troopers and commandos.

Phineas was glad that he wasn't the only victor. The first night on the train was the first time he slept alone since the games. Somehow he felt less scared before when sleeping in the same room as his brother, as well as their pet platypus Perry. But now he had no Perry and he had no Ferb, who was sleeping in a different compartment. When he woke up screaming that night, moments later Ferb came rushing in.

"Which nightmare was it?" He asked.

"The zombie one," Phineas replied.

"Yeah, not that fond of that one either. Particularly the moment when the zombified version of you says "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today.""

Ferb left, and Phineas wished he hadn't, but moments later he came back with a pillow and sheet.

"Ferb, you don't have to do that!"

Phineas felt ashamed that he seemed so weak that he couldn't be left to sleep on his own.

"I don't feel like sleeping alone either."

It was then Phineas realised that his brother needed him as much. He was nevertheless glad that he was here.

"Hey Ferb. How come I've never heard you scream after a nightmare?"

"Probably because I'm too paralysed to do so."

"Well, at least we have each other!"

"Always."

* * *

**P.S. I do not own 'Randy Cunningham: ninth grade ninja', 'Steven universe', Star Vs, 'O.K. K.O., Let's be heroes', 'Big Hero 6', or anything related either.**

**I also do not own a certain cartoon that may at times feature a green bird or anything related.**


	16. Catching Fire: The Capital

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb, The Hunger Games, or anything related.**

* * *

After leaving District 13, the train took them to the capital, the foreboding fortress that floated in a limbo called the void. Black in colour, it had horn like towers curving in at the top and bottom. When the train docked into the hanger bay, the team emerged to be greeted by the Capital crowd of duck troopers, black clad officers and monsters. Phineas remembered how last time they were here their arrival was met with cheers and the crying out of his and his brother's name; now they only received blank stares and mutterings. Even though they didn't know they had done it, the capital was not happy that they broke the rules, let alone that their actions led to a less blood thirsty hungry games. Sammy led them to the lifts that before took them to the arena where they held their floats. She pressed a number of buttons on a panel. Instead of a series of numbers displaying the levels the panel looked like a vertical keyboard (although there were numbers on the side from 1 to 13 (that was missing the number 8). Sammy had pressed the one before to take them to their quarters). The lift went up, then stopped.

"PLEASE WAIT FOR THE DOORS TO OPEN."

Phineas didn't understand why they weren't opening now. It took them a while to.

"Is there a malfunction?" He asked Sammy.

"Um, no, of course not!"

That didn't explain what was taking so long. Eventually the doors opened. Sammy led them into a banquet hall.

"Anyone who is anyone will be at this party!" She told them.

Phineas had a feeling that since the Capital elite appeared so small, 'anyone who is anyone' likely referred to the president and the inner circle. I.e. the game makers. I.e. the escorts for each district. i.e. people who would probably not be happy to see Phineas and Ferb.

"Ah, Phineas and Ferb, welcome."

They were greeted by Cornelius Felus, the host of the games, and the one who ran them too. Felus was a bespectacled, blue furred, silver stripped cat-man. Phineas called him a cat-man because, unlike other anthropomorphic cats that looked like cats shaped like people…Phineas couldn't explain it, but judging from his build and the way he moved he looked more like a human who had the appearance of a cat. Felus wore his usual blue suit (although he was missing shoes). He gave out his left hand to shake (Given that his right was a hook. Phineas was curious as to what had happened to his hand but thought it would be rude to ask). Each victor shook it.

"I've been meaning to ask, what happened to your hand?" Doofensmirtz asked.

Felus did not seem offended at the question.

"To be honest, I can't remember," He scratched his head with the hook, "It's been so long that I've forgotten, or if a reason was even conceived and I just had it because it seemed cool."

Doofensmirtz did not seem to comprehend what Felus had told him.

"But how can you not remember what clearly seemed to be an emotionally scarring backstory?"

"Because unlike you, Doofensmirtz, I do not obsess over the past. Now, follow me, please."

Felus led them through the hall.

"Please help yourself to the bounty of Amet. We have corn, candy corn, other corn-based foods, non-corn candy, doughnuts, fries, pizza with corn and candy toppings."

"Um, so I take it you're still not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Felus asked, perplexed.

"It's just I got the feeling that we made you mad last games during our interviews."

"Oh, that. Water under the bridge."

"Really? Cos I had a feeling in the arena that you were out to get me."

"I am the man who runs the game, I was out to get everyone. Besides, you think I am like the president who holds onto the tiniest of grudges until he explodes with rage, and then holds onto it again? Even though this same person, who is the nitpickiest person I know who gets infuriated over the tiniest of things is SOMEHOW ABLE TO FORGIVE A SEQUEL SERIES OF THE LAST FILM WITH A HALF BAKED, POORLY WRITTEN, FANFICTION SOUNDING-"

Felus took a deep breath.

"You know what, I am not going to get upset over it. Please enjoy the bounty of the districts."

Felus walked away.

"What was that about?" Phineas asked Sammy.

"Oh, he's just upset because the president ended up liking Rise of Skywalker."

"I'M NOT UPSET, I'M JUST CONFUSED!" Felus shouted.

So most of the evening was filled up with meeting each member of the inner circle.

"PHINEAS AND FERB!"

A giant t-rex, who Phineas recognised as the escort for District 2, charged towards them, before stopping in time.

"It's so good to meet you in person!"

"So, you're not mad that we beat your tribute?"

"Well I was, but I'm still happy to meet the two of you!"

Smiling, the t-rex started to drool.

"Err….,"

"let's move on, shall we?" Sammy suggested, "I must apologise on Teneko's behalf, he has an appetite for popular characters."

"Oh, okay. Wait, what?"

"Phineas and Ferb!"

They were greeted by a man in a lab coat.

"Such a joy to meet you all, such a joy!"

After shaking each of their hand enthusiastically.

"And Dr Doofensmirtz too!"

He shook his hand too.

"It's so good to meet District 1 denizens. You know, District 1 was originally my district."

"Wait, when you say was your district, you mean…?"

"Oh, I mean I was originally escort for District 1, until I got transferred to 12. Personally I was glad to distance myself from the Milo Murphy fiasco, but still I do miss the inventions of 1. Oh the ones in 12 are fine, but they're so…more down to earth."

"Phineas and Ferb!"

A man in a green tank top with gorilla arms and a snake coming out of his head galloped towards them.

"Oo, oo! Say the line, Phineas, say the line!"

"Line? Erm, what line?"

"Gorilla arms, behave yourself!" The snake snapped, "I must apologise for my associate's enthusiasm. But I believe he's referring to the moment you say whenever you come up with a new idea."

"Oh. You mean 'Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today'."

"EEEEEEE!" The man squealed, "He said it! He said it! Oo oo! Now say, 'hey, where's Perry?'"

"Say, Gorilla arms, I believe I see some pizza in that direction," Said the snake, "Why don't we check it out?"

"Oo oo! I love pizza!"

And he knuckled away.

Another member looked like a bipedal elephant.

"Hey, Nelly," A voice at the top said, "Do you mind getting on all fours so that I can get down for a moment?"

"Excuse me?" Said the elephant.

"Sorry, it's just easier for me to get down if you do."

"Oh very well."

Nelly the elephant stood on all fours and someone got down from her back to greet them. He looked like a large, green tube with two smaller tubes for eyes, and two long strings for arms.

"Greetings. My name is Sludge and you've already met my steed."

"AHEM!"

"Sorry, partner. See originally, I had been controlling her for years, and had no idea that she was sapient, let alone that she was a girl. So now we're trying an equal relationship."

"O….kay…So, why do they call you 'sludge'?"

"**AH!**"

Phineas heard a scream. A bathroom opened, and a fiery skull floated out.

"**Sludge, did you puke your sludge in the toilet, again? You know it turns into cement moments later!**"

"I'm sorry! But all the food here is so good! Anyway, you have magical fire abilities, you can just blast it!"

"**That's right, I can!**"

The skull shot a bolt of fiery energy into the bathroom.

"So, is the food here not that good or did you just stuff yourself so much you puked?"

"Oh, neither. You can never make yourself sick eating, so I just take these puking drinks so that I have room for more."

Sludge wrapped a glass of what contained clear liquid around its string like limb.

"Which reminds me, I need to make room again."

Drinking the glass, he threatened to hurl, and hopped his way towards the bathroom. Phineas could hear him throwing up.

"**Oh come on, I've only just finished unblocking that one!**"

Phineas could see that his disgust was mirrored in Ferb's face. People were starving in the districts, and here the Capital were stuffing themselves so much that they could puke. Literally.

"Major Monogram!" Nelly exclaimed.

"Pardon me?" Monogram asked, perplexed.

"Oh, sorry. I must have confused you for a different Monogram."

They also met Metallus, who asked them "Age lesser than parameters for victory in the Hungry Games?"

"Yes. Yes we are," Phineas replied.

"DOES NOT COMPUTE. DOES NOT COMPUTE. DOES NOT COMPUTE! DOES NOT COMPU-"

His head exploded, and he fell backwards.

"I wonder why he blew up?" Sammy asked.

"I'm not sure. All I did was answer his question when he asked 'aren't you two a little young to be victors?'"

"Is that what he said? You know, it's really hard to understand him now ever since he upgraded his brain."

They also met Quasi, a man who was literally half machine, and his friend Benny the bear, who looked like a giant living teddy bear.

"Do you want a hug?" He offered, opening up his arms.

At first Phineas was hesitant.

"I don't see why not-"

"No Phineas, it's a trap!" Sammy warned, "A big, cuddly trap!"

His warning came too late, as Benny started to squeeze him, only releasing Phineas after Sammy tickled him. The bear later moaned in disappointment.

"Don't mind Benny, he just loves giving bear hugs."

Phineas noticed Mortuus, who trained them for the games.

"Oh, hey there, Mortuus."

The glowing orbs that were his eyes filled his entire sockets, giving the impression that he was glaring at Phineas.

"On don't mind Morty," Sammy tried to assure him, "He just doesn't like those who cheat their doom. And this is Shadow Witch."

"_Greetings, Phineas and Ferb. This is my daughter,_" She gestured to another shadowy figure next to her, "_She is also called Shadow Witch._"

Shadow Witch junior was looking around the room.

"Honestly, mother, I don't know why you're still working here. You're a strong, independent witch, you don't need to be a part of this men's club."

"_Oh not this again. There is nothing weak about being in an organisation that just happens to be dominated in numbers by men. Also there's something about being the only woman in the capitol that makes me feel special._"

"That is not to say anyone here feels like female employees who are the only women in their workplace should feel content that they are in a minority," Said Felus, passing through.

"_Um, no, of course not._"

"Besides, Shady, you're not the only woman!" Sammy piped.

"_I was referring to actual women,_" Shadow Witch emphasised.

"Mother!" Her daughter reprimanded, "you shouldn't discourage someone from their chosen gender identity."

"_He only chose it because of this one moment where all these female heroes suddenly came together to fight._"

"…What's your point?"

"_Besides, I would have thought that the idea that gender is just some kind of "imaginary community" would conflict with an ultra feminist like yourself's feelings that womanhood is a natural, biological reality._"

Felus appeared again.

"'Imaginary community' is derived from the term 'imagined community' from the book of the same name by Benedict Anderson in describing the concept of nation. Rest assured Shadow Witch's views are her own and do not reflect anyone else. We mean no offence to those who are transgender or non-binary and we are highly supportive of people's own gender identities-"

"_OK, are you going to spout politically correct comments all chapter?_" Shadow Witch snapped.

"I just don't want there to be any negative backlash."

"_Oh yes, the idea of a bunch of villains saying things that upset people, it's unthinkable!"_

"AHEM."

Shadow Witch turned to look at the group from District 1.

"_I mean people of no discernible morality who emphasise on keeping order. Also known as Lawful Neutral."_

"Nice save there, Shady!"

"_Quiet, you._"

"And in answer to your previous comment, I may be a feminist, but I'm not a terf. Excuse me for a moment, I'm going to intermingle with the others."

And she floated away.

"_I must apologise on behalf of my daughter. I only invited her because I thought these gatherings could use a few more people._"

"Oh, so we are allowed to invite our kids?" Said Scorpius, helping himself to a table, "Just as well. At least your child seems to be following in your footsteps. Mine? Well…I think she's more hugger than killer. And not the kind of hugs Benny gives."

A large, muscular female scorpion was hugging Benny, announcing "I'm a hugger."

"I'm a hugger too!" Benny replied.

Each of them was squeezing each other. Scorpius sighed.

"Such a disappointment to the scorpion line."

"Oh please!"

Brainiac stumbled in the conversation, a glass in his hand.

"At least YOU two get continuations to your line, but what about ME? I was important for years, don't I get a descendent? Or at least one that looks different enough or too minor to take notice?"

"I thought you did? Big guy, looked like he was on steroids?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh yeah!"

Brainiac collapsed.

"Um, are they making some kind of reference to a couple of related cartoon shows or something?" Phineas asked Sammy.

"Errrr, let's see, who else is there to meet-"

"Listen you!"

Scorpius grabbed Phineas by the shirt.

"My tribute was assured to win before you fed his pacifism, you cost me my victory!"

His sting raised. A robotic claw grabbed it.

"Is there a problem, Scorpius?" The President asked, holding the claw.

"Um, no, Master! None at all!"

"Glad to hear it."

Scorpius was suddenly electrocuted, and collapsed in a smouldering heap. The president tapped his glass.

"Attention, everyone!"

Everyone turned to look at the president.

"I would like to make a toast, to Phineas and Ferb. Tonight, on this, the second last day of their tour-"

"Second last? I thought this was their last day?"

"I think we're following book continuity here."

"Oh right!"

"AHEM!"

The president gave the two interrupters a deadly glare.

"As I was saying, I want to welcome our two victors. Two young people who embody our ideals of strength and valor. Your fraternal love has inspired us. And I know it will go on inspiring us, every day, _for as long as you may live._"

Huh. Phineas did not like the way he said that last bit in italic. The way he smiled and his eyes lightened up reminded him too much of the same look he had in his multiple tracker jacker visions of him.

"To Phineas and Ferb," The president raised his glass.

"To Phineas and Ferb!" The rest of the crowd repeated, raising their own glasses.

The president looked at Phineas, his gaze fixed on him. Well, did I do it? Phineas thought. Was I convincing?

The president shook his head.


	17. Catching Fire: The Last Day of the Tour

**I do not own 'The Hunger Games', 'Phineas and Ferb', or anything related.**

* * *

On the train journey home, Phineas was walking through the carriage when he noticed one of the doors was opened. Peeking inside, he saw a couple of officers furiously at controls, the screens showing rebellions across the districts. One of the officers noticed Phineas, and closed the door shut.

* * *

"Look at them."

Wacko was sitting in his throne room, with Felus standing to his left and Sammy on the right arm of his throne. He had just paused the footage showing the room displaying the rebellions.

"He's not who they think he is. He's not a leader, he's just a boy who wants to make the most of every day and does not have it in him to kill anyone. At the moment, at least. But if push comes to shove, he may end up being the symbol that they want, and at that point he may prove dangerous. I mean this is a kid who could turn cowards into a resistance with a single speech. Seriously! People who were actually named cowards, into resistance fighters! Just imagine what he could do if he was allowed to speak to all of the districts. The son of Flynn must not become a revolutionary."

Sammy looked quite alarmed at this.

"If he could be turned, he would become a powerful ally."

"Wait, how would he be a powerful ally?"

"Sorry, I thought we were doing an empire strikes back sketch?"

"Nuuuu, I was merely making an empire strikes back reference. Besides I'm pretty sure that Phineas would have no interest in joining the dark side. Unless of course we had that sithinator Darthensmirtz made, but that's a different continuity. Anyway, even if he doesn't join the rebellion, he has become a beacon of hope for the rebellion, and he has to be eliminated. We have to destroy their hope."

"We're emulating Avatar: The Last Airbender as well?" Sammy exclaimed, "I CAN'T KEEP TRACK ANYMORE!"

"Sir, perhaps you should just stick to the one despot," Felus suggested.

"Oh fine! It's not my fault they overlap," He added muttering.

"Soooo, wait, which are we following again?" Sammy asked.

Wacko sighed.

"He has become a beacon of hope for the rebellion, and he has to be eliminated."

Sammy stared.

"That's it."

"Oh right! Ahem. I agree he should die, but in the right way. At the right time. It's moves and counter-moves, that's all we've gotta look at. Phineas is a symbol. They think he's one of them, we need to show he's one of us. We don't need to destroy him, just the image. Then we let the people do the rest."

"You know, usually I would find it suspicious of Sam using the term 'counter-moves'," Wacko whispered to Felus before turning back to look at her, "You mean aside from those speeches we made him speak that talked about how great we were? Cos no one seemed to be convinced by those."

"We just need to go further, Boss."

"What do you propose?"

"Shut down the black markets, take away what little they have then double the amount of floggings and executions, put them on TV, broadcast them live. So fear more fear."

"It won't work. Fear does not work as long as they have hope, and Phineas Flynn is giving them hope."

"His and his brother's talents are making those big inventions, right? So make everything about them. What are they gonna do today? Floggings. While that music plays when they're putting it together, you know that 'suit-ti-up suit-ti-up suit-ti -ti ta ta ta,' executions. When they're having fun, fear. Blanket coverage, shove it in their faces. Show them that he's one of us now."

Sammy chuckled.

"They're gonna hate him so much they might just kill him for you."

"…. So let me get this straight. Your ingenuous plan to get the people of District 1 to lynch Phineas is to show what he's doing along with our general oppression, and that is somehow meant to imprint on them the idea that Phineas is one of us and deserves to be killed?"

"I know, Boss! Ingenuous, isn't it?"

"Ahem. To quote another despot, "That's stupid! You're stupid! STOP BEING STUPID!""

Sammy looked shocked.

"Awwww," She moaned, her antennae drooping.

* * *

Phineas would have liked to relax given that they were back in their district. But that was impossible. On the last day of the tour, when the victor would return to their own district, the president and his inner circle would visit. The district would make his stay as pleasant as possible, to garner favour as well as avoid punishment if it went badly! This would vary from district to district, but usually involved a tour, lunch at the mayor's mansion, a show and a dance. All the while the victor expected to accompany him. District 1's plan was pretty much that, with a concert that evening, Phineas and Ferb among others expected to perform. They would also be expected to present some of their inventions, past and present. Phineas and Ferb walked to their old home. The tour always began at the victor's former house. They walked into the backyard. The grass was wild, the tree unkept, but it was still home. Phineas sat down next to the tree, with Ferb besides him. Phineas did his best thinking here.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today. We've gotta get out of District 1. After everyone's asleep, let's make it over the fence and never look back. The district will be fine without us, it can always find a different way for its economy. Also I don't know about you, but it feels like I've been running out of ideas lately."

Ferb gave him a look that said he agreed.

"It wouldn't be fair to ask our families to come with us, and they can't be used against us if we're nowhere to be found."

"I think we should at least give them the choice. And our friends as well."

"Ok. We'll ask them after the concert and the president has left."

"Alright Phineas, I'll go with you."

"Great!" Phineas was a bit confused, as he thought that Ferb being on board would be a given.

"But I don't think you will."

"What do you mean?"

At that point a portal opened, and out came the president, along with Felus and Dr Mad Scientist, surrounded by commandos. Huh. That's odd. From footage of previous tours, the president never travelled with commandos, or even troopers.

* * *

The tour ended at the mayor's mansion.

"Ah, Mr President," Mayor greeted, "Welcome to District 1. Lunch will be ready soon."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Mr Mayor, but I think I would like to have lunch at Phineas and Ferb's instead."

"Wh-what?"

This was a bit of a shock, as the president always had lunch at the mayor's mansion. Felus gave their mum a shopping list.

"You will also find ingredients in your garden," He added, "Please bear in mind that the president is a duck."

"Sir, if you don't mind I would like to check out the latest inators," Said Dr Mad Scientist when they arrived at the village.

"Oh very well."

"How about you have some bread to start off with?" Linda placed a plate with a couple of slices of bread on the table when he was seated inside.

"GASP!" The camera people and servants gasped.

"What? What did I do?" Linda asked.

The president looked at the bread, his expression unreadable.

"Thank you, Mrs Flynn," He pushed the plate away, "But I'm trying to cut down on bread."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought ducks like bread."

"I think you'll find that wild ducks will like anything that's thrown to them, even if it's bad for them. Mind you I myself didn't know when I was young. Ah, my favourite food were worm sandwiches. But then years later I discovered that bread is bad for ducks. It inflates my stomach."

"I am so sorry!" Linda apologised.

"It's quite alright, it's a common mistake. I have difficulty explaining the fact that I have a different physiology in District 11! The food there is perhaps just the one thing I dislike when visiting there. Oh, while you prepare lunch I would like a word with you daughter."

No one asked why, but knew better than to ask.

"Lunch is ready!"

Everyone returned to the dining room. Despite the initial disaster, it went well, with the president being served a salad of lettuce and grapes, corn on the cob, a bowl of rice, and the main course being a bowl of worms. Phineas noticed that Candace looked worried, and was looking at him and Ferb.

* * *

Later at the concert, Candace approached her brothers, looking side to side as if looking out for someone.

"Phineas, you and Ferb are planning something, aren't you?"

"Well, sure! We've got a few musical numbers for the concert tonight!"

"That's not what I mean! Phineas, whatever it is, you have to-"

"Is there a problem, Miss Flynn?"

The president had appeared.

"You surely hadn't forgotten our little conversation, have you?"

"What conversation?" Phineas asked.

Candace looked nervous, looking at her brothers, then at the president.

"It's nothing!"

At the concert, Wacko had sat down, surrounded by his inner circle. Phineas couldn't help but notice that Mortuus looked uncomfortable, like someone who really didn't feel like they should be here.

Phineas and Ferb played, not for the capital, but for their district, to give them one last good time before they set off. Overall the concert was a success, except for one moment, when Ducky Momo came on stage.

"GASP!" Gasped the duck troopers and inner circle. Everyone looked at the president. He was frozen, his glass holding hand shaking and the glass cracking.

"STOP THE CONCERT!"

He stood up. Ducky Momo stopped.

"What-"

The president rose a shaking finger.

"Is THAT doing here? I thought I had that character banned?"

"You don't like Ducky Momo? How come?" Phineas wondered.

"Jeremy?" Everyone heard Jeremy Johnson's little sister Suzie say, "Why is Were-Ducky Momo mad?"

"GASP!" Gasped the duck troopers and inner circle again.

The President sighed.

"I spent 74 cycles trying to get that comparison out of people's heads."

"Please, Sir, she's just a child!" Jeremy begged.

"Well…I guess since she doesn't know any better, I'll let it slide."

Felus looked at him.

"What, even I wouldn't punish a three-year-old! Also I just don't have the heart to punish Suzie, she's like an angelica for the 21st century. Wait, does that make me hairist for saying that just because she also has blond hair?

"_I don't think it should really matter if anything your say is offensive!_" Shadow Witch whispered.

"Hmm. You're right! take ducky momo away!"

The Duck troopers took the person dressed as ducky momo offstage. Wacko turned to the commando commander.

"Have the costume stripped and make sure it is put in my secret room here in District 1."

Felus looked at him.

"What, I can't get rid of Ducky Momo! He's like one of the few other yellow ducks in this multi verse!"

Aside from that incident it went well. Phineas noticed that even though the president's face remained expressionless, sometimes his finger or foot tapped to the music. The final number was Gitchee Gitchee goo.

"Now please welcome a surprise song by the president himself, with Candace Flynn and my niece Vanessa as back up singers."

"Huh?"

The President appeared on the stage, dressed in a stripped straw hat and suit, holding a cane. He didn't think his dance style matched with the song (Entitled 'Busted') they sang, ending with him spinning on the floor like at a disco. Well he wasn't that bad a dancer. Can't say much for his singing, though. It sounded like a strangling duck. A non-anthropomorphic duck.

At first the people were unsure how to respond, but then a flash from a commando's (Who Phineas recognised as a commander from the curved spikes on his back and a cloak) eyes encouraged them to cheer and clap.

"Thank you, thank you!" The President thanked, "Well this has been a fun night! You have proven that even though when it comes to the Hungry Games you are the lowest of the low, you are among my top 4 districts! And I'm not just saying that, I genuinely meant that! And now for a reward! Your current security level is Level L, the lowest security level, but I'll upgrade you to level H."

The crowd broke into chatter. None of them understood what that meant, but Phineas did.

The duck commandos came up.

"Oh Duck Wren, if you would care to come up as well."

Phineas did not like the way the president's eyes lightened up and his smile was just like it was at the end of his speech at the Capital.

"I would just to ask you one question. _Aren't you a little pleasant to be an oppressive trooper?_"

"_Why yes. Yes I am._"

The president sighed.

"Oh dear. You've gone native, haven't you? This place has neutered you and the rest of the troopers, just like it neutered the storm troopers in that alternate reality where Phineas and Ferb live in the Star Wars galaxy, just like it neutered the imperial officers as well, to the point where some of the officers featured had to be rescued because we couldn't have anyone innocent killed on the death star, I mean what are we supposed to believe that the fireside girls went all over the station saving anyone they deemed innocent and letting those not to die, and I'm sorry, I know it's for kids but newsflash, so was Star Wars (Even if Disney doesn't seem to recognise that), and that didn't shy away from the reality that in war, even civilians could wind up dying and I question the supposed innocence of those who worked for a totalitarian, authoritarian, fascist- you know what, Vater, do the honours."

"_As you wish, my master._"

The Commander, named Vater, crushed Wren's head with his hand. His body fell with a clang to the ground, his crushed in head being dropped as well, rolling before it lay still. The crowd gasped.

"_Oh my gosh!_" One of the troopers wailed. The rest tried to run away, but they were blown up by the commandos.

"They even sound like battle droids," The president sighed, "Unfortunately Duck troopers are easily permeated by whatever environment they're in. But you'll find that the duck commandos-"

Vater knocked his chest plate with his fist.

"Are made of tougher material. And that's not all. As well as upgrading the troopers, we'll also be upgrading the fence, too!"

A steel wall fell on top of the fence. It had commandos patrolling it.

"And cameras to monitor the area!"

Portals opened, and robotic duck heads flew out.

"And finally, a portal connecting your district directly to the capital will also be opened!"

A portal opened in the sky. Phineas understood. It meant that District 1 was now the most tightly controlled of the districts, that stepping out of line could result in even the Capital coming to enforce punishment.

"I think what you're searching for is 'Thank you.' And to that all I can say is 'You're welcome.'"

The president started singing and dancing to his own version of the song 'what can I say except you're welcome!' The people were unsure.

"_You will enjoy the president's performance,_" Vater threatened, aiming his missiles at the crowd.

At once they started cheering. There was no way Phineas and Ferb could leave now. Aside from the improved wall making their previous plan to escape impossible, how could they possibly abandon the District?


End file.
